Life Lessons
by Lulu1302
Summary: Set after Broly and Cheelai reunite. Broly finds himself conflicted with strange new emotions towards his new companion. Despite the obstacles in their way, they grow closer, but Cheelai harbors a dark secret, and a past that threatens to put an end to their new found happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Life Lessons

Chapter 1 : You're a Girl?!

Broly was unlike any person she had ever met. Averting her eyes from the man in question, Cheelai pondered in silence.

It had been about three weeks since her and Lemo had reunited with the Saiyan warrior in the distant planet of Vampa. Everything happened so fast.

Before she knew it, Cheelai was raising through the rubble, dragon balls in hand ready to throw away her life in order to save Broly's.

She had stolen from Freeza after all, both the magical spheres as well as a spaceship. Her name and Lemo's were probably plastered all over the most wanted lists.

Looking into the distance, and shuttering at the loud growls from unknown beasts, Cheelai sighed in defeat. 'This is home now...but…'.

Her light purple eyes then settled once again on the imposing man across from her. 'It was worth it'

Watching him eat was always an interesting experience. The provisions the other Saiyan from Earth had brought had really been a life saver.

And do to Broly's extremely limited diet, every taste of something new brought a childlike wonder look to his face which sent raging butterflies to the pit of Cheelai's stomach.

Watching him discover new things was quickly becoming one of her favorite pass times. It was weird, Broly after all was clearly, a full grown adult male.

'Yup…full grown'. She thought with a deep blush. But he was so much like a child in so many ways, so ignorant of just about anything that didn't have to do with fighting.

Sometimes it was funny, and endearing, other times though his lack of knowledge resulted in some very uncomfortable situations…

-Flashback-

After the Saiyan Kakarot had left and the dust had settled, Cheelai just couldn't contain her curiosity.

She pushed every button, opened every drawer, and poked every new item she found in the new compound that had appeared pretty much out of thin air.

She was overjoyed after having found what looked to be a high tech bathroom of sorts. The toilet even spoke and everything!

Earthlings must be a strange bunch, strange, but highly advanced. Jumping back and forth with excitement as she waited for the giant tub to fill with hot water, she mused at its size.

"Funny, I guess they took into consideration how big Broly is when they made this, it's more like a small pool for me, ha".

She discarded her clothes and slowly stepped in, letting out a relaxed sigh before reaching for what looked like some kind of sponge, and what she assumed was soap.

She vigorously scrubbed at her skin, feeling grateful for the chance to properly clean herself. Vampa was not what you would call a hospitable planet and clean sources of water were pretty much nonexistent.

Standing up and reaching for the hose above her head to rinse off before settling back down in the warm water, Cheelai failed to notice the handled had two buttons.

Freezing water suddenly shot out making the girl let out a sharp scream and throw the hose away. Bringing a hand to her face to wipe the cold water away, she almost fell back at the gust of wind that hit her from the force of the door being flung open.

Maybe that would have been better, at least the bubble filled water would have conserved some of her modesty.

"Cheelai are you….ok….?". She heard Broly's concerned and then shocked voice ask. Opening her eyes, she was met with Broly's gigantic frame.

Everything after that felt like it happened in slow motion. Their eyes did not meet, his were too busy wondering over her exposed body.

The longer he looked, the more paralyzed she felt. Her cheeks burned bright as she took in a deep breath in preparation for what would be an epic scream.

Ducking down into the water and furiously crossing her arms over her chest, she attacked. "GET OUT!"

Lemo suddenly bust in as well, and began dragging Broly away while shouting apologies to the shaken woman. "But…there's something wrong with Cheelai.." Broly protested.

"She's fine Broly…it isn't proper to intrude in on a girl's privacy, she'll be upset" He explained while locking the door behind him.

Broly blinked at his friend, confused and overwhelmed by everything that had occurred. For a while now, Broly had begun to notice a difference between his two new companions.

They were both very nice and caring towards him, but Cheelai, since the very beginning had made him feel different, and he couldn't understand why.

"Cheelai….is…a girl?". Broly tested the new word, pronouncing it with caution. 'What is…a girl?' He thought in confusion, what did that mean? Was that the reason she was so different?.

Lemo stopped and looked back at the worried man behind him. "Broly…you…I mean, yes, you and me, we're men, and Cheelai…she's a girl, you know what that means don't you?"

Broly blinked then frowned, turning to look back at the closed door. His mind still fresh with the picture of Cheelai's body.

He had never seen anything like it. She looked so soft, and delicate, and inviting and…it made him feel strange. She always made him feel strange, her body was so polar opposite from his.

A girl, Lemo had said, but what did that mean?

"No…is Cheelai sick?" He asked, suddenly realizing he had so many more questions. Was it normal for her to look like that? Was it normal for him to have liked seeing her? Why did she get to angry? Was it supposed to be a secret? Her being a girl? Was it a bad thing?

Lemo closed his eyes and prepped himself for a very long discussion about the facts of life. Of course he wouldn't know a thing about this.

The poor guy had been stranded in this planet pretty much since birth with only his father and monstrous creatures to interact with.

"No, she's not sick, she's actually a very healthy young lady…you see Broly, most species have both male and female counterparts…"

"Why?" Broly cut in, now looking very intensely into Lemo's eyes, making the smaller man loose a bit of confidence on how to explain this in a way Broly could understand.

"Why? Well…to, uh, be able to make uh…babies, you see most species, specially the warm blooded ones require both a male and female to make babies, Cheelai, she's a female"

"She will make babies?" Broly asked, his confusion only getting worse.

"Well, maybe, when she finds the right male, if they want…" Lemo continue, getting a bit nervous about how fast the conversation had spiraled out of control. This wasn't how he wanted to explain it at all!.

"Cheelai will find a male to make babies with?" Suddenly confusion turned to rage, his breathing became labored, and the room began to shake slightly.

His mind went blank for a minute before flashing different scenarios, Cheelai leaving, Cheelai with a male, an unknown man touching Cheelai.

Cheelai in the tub, naked, her small body glisening in the white light of the bathroom, and then gone.

Broly grunted and grabbed onto his head in hopes of stopping the images. Cheelai leaving, gone, her voice nowhere to be heard, even her scent would vanish.

And the shadow of an unknown man coming for her, taking her away, away from him.

"What's going on! What are you telling him Lemo! Broly calm down!". Coming to a halt, Broly turned to look at Cheelai as she made her way to the two men.

A wave of relief washed over him. She was here, she looked flushed, and worried, her hair still wet, clothed in her usual skin tight purple suit minus the armor.

And again a picture her wet skin, white sods gliding down her chest, so different from his. Her waist so small, dipping in and flushing out to full hips and onto strong, shapely legs came back to haunt him.

The vision had come on so fast and strong he shook his head only to come face to face with Cheelai's concerned gaze.

"Broly? What is going on?" She asked again, placing a hand on his cheek. She planned to lecture him on the rules of knocking, especially when entering the bathroom.

But when she came out, the whole place was vibrating with power and Broly was almost doubled over, his face twisted in pain and his hands digging into his scalp.

"You are a girl!" He stated loudly, almost like an accusation making Cheelai jump back and burrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"When you want to make babies, I will be the right male, Cheelai must not look for another male!"

With that, Broly nodded to himself and left, taking flight as soon as he exited the cave. "Well…that settle's that…" Lemo chimed in, breaking Cheelai off her daze.

Turning to the orange man she reached over and popped him over the head. "The hell you tell him?!".

-End of Flashback-

Coming up for air after gorging himself, Broly looked up to his lady companion, her eyes widening at being caught staring and quickly looking away.

Ever since the incident a few weeks ago he had been trying to talk to her about it, but every time the Saiyan attempted to bring it up Cheelai's cheeks would go flush and she'd quickly change the subject.

Broly tried to forget the whole thing, maybe Lemo was wrong, Cheelai didn't seem to have the desire to leave in search for a male any time soon. And she hadn't objected to him filling the part either.

But there were still so many questions to be answered. From day one, he knew Cheelai was different, her voice was so smooth and light, very pleasant to listen to.

He noticed the shape of her chest when she demonstrated the elasticity of her armor, that had puzzled him.

He'd been trying to ask her about it, about the way her body looked, and about the strange feelings it brought on to himself.

Lemo didn't make him feel any sort of way out of the ordinary. Neither did the other Saiyans he had come in contact with. In fact, no living creature he had met thus far had ever made Broly feel the way Cheelai did.

And when Lemo had mentioned that she would eventually find a male to have babies with, the thought had sent him into a rage. The thought of Cheelai leaving him, and some unnamed man interacting with her, touching her.

He knew then that if Cheelai required a man for whatever reason, then he'd be the one. Clearing his throat, he moved to sit next to Cheelai, not paying attention to the way she tensed.

"Cheelai…will teach me about being a girl?" Both her and Lemo choked on what they were currently eating. "Uh Broly maybe I should…" Lemo began after catching his breath.

"No! you had your chance and all you did was confuse him! We have to get this over with eventually, I got this". Cheelai announced, turning to Broly's ever attentive gaze, and wiping her mouth clean of any crumbs of food.

"Well, how about you just…I don't know, ask whatever questions you have and I'll try to answer them as best I can". Broly smiled eagerly, so many questions! Where to begin?.

"Cheelai is different, can I see again?" "See what?" Cheelai answered not quite following. Broly leaned forth a bit and pointed to her chest and then between her legs. "There, and there".

"What! No! Broly, you can't just ask to see people's private parts!" She shouted, closing her legs tightly and wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Not people, Just Cheelai, I don't want to see Lemo or Kakarot" He replied nonchalantly, completely unaware of how embarrassing the situation was. "Help me out Lemo!" Cheelai pleaded to the small man struggling to hold his laughter in.

"Didn't you say you got this?" He replied with a grin. "LEMO!" Cheelai shouted.

"Alright, alright, Broly, you see, it isn't polite to ask ladies to see their parts…well unless you two are in a relationship, and of course only if the lady agrees, technically that's what's ideal but I guess for learning purposes we could take you off planet to find other girls…"

Cheelai gasped, her stomach sinking as she turned to gage Broly's reaction to the suggestion. Broly looked at Cheelai then back at Lemo.

"Other girls? No…I will wait until Cheelai says it's ok" He quickly concluded and then looked confused again. "What is a relationship?" Lemo looked deep in thought before answering.

"Well Broly, there are many different types of relationships, I guess you can look at them as types of bonds you form with different people, in this case, a relationship between and a male and a female is…well it should be special, you see when a man likes a woman and vice versa, they will start to have certain feelings towards each other"

"Yes!" Broly suddenly cut in, his voice filled with excitement. "I have been having strange feelings, do girls get strange feelings too? Does Cheelai have strange feelings for me?"

Turning to his female companion he waited for her reply. Cheelai looked at Lemo, unsure of what to say.

She couldn't belief how fast she lost control of where the conversation was heading. Guess she couldn't blame Lemo for the first disastrous attempt.

What exactly was he asking her? If she liked him? Well of course, what's not to like. The guy was so sweet and noble and so adorably unaware of simple etiquettes.

Not to mention he was a walking mountain of sexy muscle. But how could she say she liked him? He didn't really know what he was talking about, he barely had a clue about the differences between males and females.

For all she knew he also had 'strange' feelings every time he ate something new. But looking into his hopeful eyes, Cheelai realized she couldn't lie to him.

"I do Broly…but…I'm also the only girl you've ever met…it makes sense that you would feel different…but there's a lot here I don't think you're quite understanding…maybe Lemo is right…you two should go off planet and go find other…"

Before she could finish she noticed the look in Broly's eyes, almost outraged, insulted. "No! I want a relationship with Cheelai, I don't need to meet other girls, you can't leave to find other males! Please…"

He wanted to continue, he wanted to tell Cheelai exactly what she made him feel, he wanted to tell her about the changes in his body, the need to protect her, the tightness in his chest every time she laughed.

The fluttering in his stomach whenever he caught her yawning, or stretching, or really, doing anything. She captivated him, and for the past three weeks he wondered around the small compound thinking perhaps he was sick.

Life before all this had been so simple. Wake up, fight, eat, fight some more, sleep, and do it all over again. Never wanting for anything else, never knowing there was more.

But now, he found himself following his companions closely, every day there was something new to learn, a new feeling, new stories, people to care for, to talk to, people who didn't oppress him.

He found himself very attentive to their needs, specially Cheelai's.

When he heard her scream he had acted so quickly, the mere thought of her being hurt had turned his stomach.

Suddenly the strange feeling was back and in full force as the image of Cheelai's naked, wet body began flashing in his head.

The need to reach out and touch her made his hands itch, the feeling was so strong and desperate.

"I think…I like Cheelai" He finished, finally realizing he had backed her to the wall, their faces inches apart. So close he could smell her, a warm clean scent, comforting and soothing.

He was so caught up in his raging emotions, it came as shock to see a single tear gliding down her face.

Cheelai furiously wiped it away and pushed past him. Her shoulders shaking, trying hard to contain her sobs.

A relationship with Broly? Yeah sure, sounded great, if he knew what he was asking! But he didn't. Stupid Lemo had planted some idea about her leaving to have babies and now Broly would say anything to get her to stay.

"You think?...You can't say that to me Broly! It isn't fair! You don't know anything!" With that she ran out of the compound, slamming the door behind her.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Broly turned to Lemo with a defeated look. Clearly he had said or done something terribly wrong, but what? The sick feeling was back.

"Father only taught me about fighting, and about revenge…Cheelai is right…I don't know anything else…but…I wish to learn"

He felt so stupid, Cheelai was right, he needed to learn so much, and it was frustrating, and it made him angry.

Angry at his ignorance, angry at his father for never teaching him about the outside world. About the existence of girls.

Lemo said species came in pairs, male and female, to come together and make new life, his father had neglected to teach him this.

Of course, it dawned on him, Paragus didn't see a need for him to learn because it didn't matter. To his father, he had been a weapon, not meant for anything other than destruction.

Looking up at his new companion, and already feeling the void left behind by Cheelai's rushed exist, he was glad there was more to life.

He was both concerned and excited about the weird feelings in his chest and in his stomach. At least it was different, it was new, and though frightening at times, it was welcomed.

He meant what he said, about liking Cheelai. He liked her very much, in a different way than he liked Lemo. And it finally felt like he was beginning to understand the reason why.

"Lemo…I don't want Cheelai to be angry, I want her to like me" The older man smiled softly. "I wouldn't worry too much about that, Cheelai likes you just fine, she risked a lot doing what she did for you, you know, she wouldn't have done that for just anyone"

Broly perked up at that. "Listen, there's things you have to learn, and we'll get you there I promise, but for now why don't you go get Cheelai, it's not very safe for her to wonder around with all those bugs crawling around out there, in the meantime, I think I can find something that will help teach you in record time!"

-Outside the compound-

'Stupid, stupid Cheelai!, he doesn't like me! He doesn't know what he's talking about! He's just confused about seeing me in the bath and finding out I'm a girl, he probably can't even begin to understand what that means…the guy is so innocent…like a child! It isn't fair! I can't really like him, that would make me some kind of pervert…except…I…I already do…stupid…stupid Cheelai…'

Kicking rocks out of her path, she looked up into the foggy sky. In her haste to put some distance between them, she had wondered further than she ever had before.

Looking around at the rugged terrain she reflected on the scenery. This planet was…ugly, and dangerous, inhabitable really.

'That's right, Broly grew up here with just his tyrant of a father for company…this is all he's ever known, he's probably so overwhelmed with all the changes, and here I am yelling his face off…'

Looking back into the distance in the general direction she knew the small compound they shared stood, Cheelai couldn't stop her heart from sinking.

'Maybe I was too harsh…it's not his fault he doesn't know stuff…all his dad ever cared to teach him was to fight…none of it is his fault…me and Lemo are the only friends he's ever had other than Bah…and right now, I'm being such a lousy friend…'

She was so caught up in her thoughts, Cheelai didn't notice the distant crawling sounds of the monster bugs that inhabited Vampa had drawn near.

Before she knew it the swarm was upon her. Her body acted on instinct, the result of years of training and survival.

Broly tensed at the sound of Cheelai's ray gun blasts, speeding up his flight towards her location. She had managed to travel quite some distance from the safety of their shelter.

A feeling of doom spread over him, making his stomach tight and his heart clench. Cheelai was in danger, because he had driven her away.

If anything happened to her…if she was hurt…the raising thoughts were quickly making him loose control as he sped to her rescue.

And then he came upon her, there she was among the corpses, four down and one still attacking. Broly meant to jump in and save her, but the sight stopped him in midair.

She grunted and hissed at the creature, her eyes were like a flame. Splatted in bug guts and covered in dirt, she looked…glorious.

The creature had knocked her weapon from her hands, but not before she was able to deliver a few good shots to it, effectively slowing it down.

With admirable agility, Cheelai swept her feet under the monster bug, knocking it to its back. Pouncing on it quickly she began smashing a rock she had picked up earlier to its skull.

She continued pounding the beast while screaming angrily at it, letting out all her frustrations. Her hand was quickly becoming numb, but the crunching sounds were oh so satisfying.

She raised her hand once more but a vice like grip caught her around the wrist making her halt. The sharp noise that had invaded her head and drowned out everything else faded at the sound of Broly's voice. "It's dead…"

Snapping out of her trance, she Looked down at the mess she had made, Cheelai felt her stomach turn. 'It happened again…it's been so long…what will Broly think of me now…'

With her head down, she used Broly's unyielding grip on her arm to pull herself up, he never let go. Turning to him but not daring to look him in the eyes, she moved closer.

"I'm sorry…please…take me back…I really need a shower…" Her request came out a whisper, but he heard every word.

Collecting her discarded weapon she allowed herself to melt into Broly's arms as he moved to carry her.

They didn't speak on the flight back. She hid her head under his chin. With their size difference is was easy for her to curl into a ball and almost disappear within his massive embrace.

She forced her mind to go blank, not quite ready to come to terms with what had occurred. In a flash, they were back at the entrance of the cave that housed their small compound. Broly gently set her on her feet and took a step back, giving her some space.

"Sorry I yelled at you…this isn't your fault…none of it…I'm…I'm gonna go cleanup ok? Just know that…I'm not mad you, and I'm sorry" She said without turning and then broke into a sprint towards the bathroom in hopes of avoiding his reply.

Broly stood outside the cave, still too stunt by everything that had transpired to move. Lemo came rushing out with a worried look in his eyes.

"Broly! Is everything alright? Cheelai looked terrible but she wouldn't talk about it, you two aren't hurt are you?" He asked with worry.

"Not hurt…but maybe…sick?" Broly then plopped down on the ground, landing crossed legged. Lemo approached him slowly as the saiyan continued.

"Cheelai was attached, but when I got there, she was fighting, she was wild…and strong…and something happened to me…to my body…I wanted to help her…but instead I just watched her…Lemo I'm afraid I'm sick…it happened before…when I saw her in the bath…"

Lemo's eyes widened when Broly pointed at his lap in concern and embarrassment. "Say no more my friend! You're not sick at all! Come on inside, I found the answer to your questions, I promise, everything will make sense soon"

Broly perked up with interest and a bit of relief at being told he wasn't sick. When he came upon Cheelai, something had stirred within him. Similar to the feeling he got when he walked in on her by accident.

But that had lasted seconds, and the shock of being yelled at to get out had slapped him like a bucket of cold water. This time, he stopped to watch, and it did something to him. Looking down at his lap, he let out a huge sigh of relief at finding his body back to normal.

"Here it is!" Lemo announced, breaking Broly out of his musings. "It's a little outdated, but I think it'll do!" Broly watched with interest as the smaller man brought out a black screen and popped some sort of chip into it.

"It's a video that will teach you everything there is to know about girls and boys and development and uh…you know, body changes, it only covers the mating rituals of mammals, but hey, I think it'll get you up to speed for the time being"

He continued to explain. "Mating?" Broly questioned as his eyes focused on the now moving screen. "Just watch, pay attention to the lessons, and if you have any more questions after…well I'll try to help you with that"

-With Cheelai-

'He didn't seem mad at me…maybe a little weirded out but…a lot of things weird him out right? actually, now that I think about it, he comes from a warrior race so…that couldn't have bothered him…right?' Cheelai told herself as she rubbed at her head with a towel.

Finishing up, she took a quick glance at herself in the mirror. She must have looked a mess covered in gore and dirt. She probably looked exactly like that she did the day she stole that galactic patrol spaceship and flew away.

Away from that awful place, and away from that awful fate. Being a fugitive of the galactic patrol or a soldier in Frieza's army was a walk in the park compared to the future she had managed to escape from.

Shaking her head free of the dark memories, Cheelai decided to go find her friends, leaving the past where it belonged.

Walking out into their small living room, she noticed Broly and Lemo watching something on a small screen. Looking over Broly's giant shoulder she caught sight of what they were watching.

"Urg…I remember this, the miracle of life by sector forty-seven…you know it gave me nightmares for like a month…" Cheelai protested while moving to sit next to Broly.

"Yeah well, it covers the basics, we all had to watch it at one point and now that our friend Broly here has joined the rest of civilization it's only fair he suffers like the rest of us, we were lucky to find a copy in the scouters archives" Lemo said with a laugh.

"I guess…" Cheelai replied. Taking a quick glance at Broly, she couldn't stop her blush at how cute he looked putting all his focus into the video. "Well I'll leave you guys to it" She said while giving Broly a quick pat on the shoulder.

He tensed at the contact but otherwise did not break his focus.

"Aw come on! Don't you want to know how babies are made?" Lemo mocked. "Ha ha, I've had enough awkward moments to last me a life time, I'm gonna go take nap"

-Two hour into the lesson-

"But I don't want Cheelai to have pain and bleed…" Broly protested, his eyes widened as he paused the video Lemo had presented him with.

He said it would teach him all he needed to know about females, so that he wouldn't embarrass or accidentally hurt Cheelai, something he was deeply concerned about. And of course, it would also help him learn about himself and any changes he might encounter.

So far the video had explained why female's chests were different, and their function, and it did make sense, it was noble and miraculous really, to have a body part specifically made to nurture young.

But it had yet to explain why Cheelai's chest, or breasts as the video had referred to them, made his heart jump every time they bounced, or why he would get the sudden urge to reach out and touch them.

Of course he hadn't acted on it, something told him that would be wrong to do, but still that part of her body held a certain allure he just couldn't comprehend.

He wasn't an infant, and based on the videos explanation he had no need for them…expect for the nagging need to press his face against her and inhale deeply.

The video also talked about female's hips, the reason why they were shaped different, so far everything seemed to be for the purpose of breeding. The wider the hips, the easier time the female would have in adjusting to a growing life within her.

That had nothing to do with him, it didn't affect him, but the video hadn't explained why he'd been having visions of sneaking up behind her, grabbing those hips and molding her backside to his front.

And then the lesson went on to something called a cycle, which apparently varied depending on the species.

As he understood it, it was an affliction that only plagued females which caused pain and bleeding from their core, as the video had call it.

Depending on the species the affliction could last weeks, and it was the result of not being pregnant, the bodies way of getting rid of all the material that had been prepared inside for the shaping of a new life.

If it went unused it would be discarded, thus causing discomfort and manifesting in blood. The picture of Cheelai sitting in a puddle of it, holding onto her abdomen and twisting in pain sent him flying to his feet.

Before Lemo could stop the warrior, Broly darted from the room in search of Cheelai. 'Not again!' Thought Lemo as he ran after his friend, knowing there was no way to catch up to the Saiyan.

-Cheelai's Room-

She should be used to the sudden bursts of energy every time Broly appeared, especially if he was worried or agitated, honestly she should have just stuck around and watched the video with them.

Would have saved him numerous trips every time he misunderstood something. So far Broly had come barging in about six times with some outrageous demands, questions, or accusations.

In between visits, Cheelai had been keeping herself busy by searching through her scouter for any news on her and her friends, because, come on, bounty hunters would eventually get stupid enough to try and think they could take on Broly.

The price on their heads was getting up there and someone had to keep up with the news, and besides, with Broly flying in every twenty minutes or so, a nap was just out of the question.

She was so caught up going over all the headlines that the sudden slam of her door made her jump and almost fall off the bed completely.

"Broly what the hell!" She shouted, gabbing onto her chest to keep her heart from jumping out. He ignored her distress and leaned over her, his imposing size almost blocking out the light in the room, the guy really needed a lesson on personal space.

"We must make a baby so you won't bleed" He announced frantically, his hands reaching for her shoulders and unconsciously pushing her small body further into the plush bed.

Her eyes became impossibly wide and she was sure her cheeks grew at least four shades darker. "I told you to finish the video Broly!" She yelled, trying to push him off.

He gasped, noticing he had once again broken the rules by touching her without asking and quickly backed off. "But Cheelai you…"

"No! finish the video, all of it! And then we'll talk!". The girl scolded as she began shoving the giant man out of her bedroom only to run into a very breathless Lemo. "I'm sorry…he…he got away again…I…oh I'm too old for this!"

The older alien lamented as he led the still very concerned Saiyan back to his lesson. 'Well, they're half way through…maybe I should leave the door open, any more Saiyan outbursts and it'll probably crumble down…'

-Back to the Lesson-

Broly sat in front of the small screen, eyes wide and mouth gaping open. He shifted uncomfortably, pulling at the sudden tightness of his pants.

The video was now talking about the way a female's body would react when aroused and how it would aid in preparation for something called intercourse.

It utilized a simple stick figure like drawing, that was anatomically correct to help the viewer understand what was going on. Somewhere along the lesson he stopped seeing the figure and began picturing what he could remember of Cheelai's naked body.

And when a male figure was introduced, he began seeing himself in it as well. It finally explained what had been happening to his lower half.

He was pleased to learn he wasn't sick, in fact, he was perfectly healthy, everything made sense. Based on what the video explained, Broly could now identify he was sexually attracted to Cheelai and his body was simply reacting accordingly.

The video had said females also experienced a reaction when aroused by a male and the thought had his heart beating fast and his breath coming out in small puffs, when he remembered he needed to continue breathing that is.

Lemo watched with slight discomfort, the video covered the basics and it targeted the subject from a very scientific point of view but by Broly's reaction one would think they were watching some sort of lewd film.

The boy was way over due for a sexual awakening, that was for sure. However, Lemo could already see an error in his method of teaching. Broly would still need help learning to understand his emotions towards the subject.

Finally the credits rolled and the video suggested they should continue to volume two. Broly sat unmoving like a rock, eyes still wide and mouth still open.

So many questions running through his head, but now that the video was over and he had gained more understanding on the subject, he wasn't sure he felt comfortable talking to Cheelai about it.

It seemed embarrassing now, and suddenly he knew why she shied away and yelled so much. The memory of asking her to make babies, twice now made his face burn. "Lemo…" He began slowly. 'Here it comes' Thought the older man bracing himself.

"You said the video would explain everything I needed to know but…It didn't and I still have questions, but…I don't think I can ask Cheelai anymore, I see now why she got so angry…" Lemo scratched his head and offered Broly a sincere smile.

"Yeah, well it wasn't your fault, so don't dwell on it! I'm sure she's forgotten all about it by now, but if you still don't feel comfortable asking her questions, then I can help"

Taking a deep breath, Broly gathered his thoughts. "I'm so confused, the video explained a lot but…it didn't say anything about why I want Cheelai so bad…I didn't know there was so much I could do with her…"

"Whoa there, big guy, you can't do anything to her, not unless she wants you to! Please tell me you understand that!"

Broly looked back at Lemo started. "Yes, of course, but how do I ask her?" Lemo took a deep breath of relive. "It isn't just about asking her Broly, look, Cheelai, I've known her for a while, and she's not the type of girl to engage in a physical relationship without strings attached"

"Will the strings be covered in volume two?" Lemo blinked at the innocent question for a moment and slapped a hand to his forehead.

"No, I meant…ok, here's something the video didn't cover…you know the sex part right? How it works, physically, this goes there, that moves here, right?" Broly nodded his head.

"Ok, well, the experience is more than just physical, it is also emotional, it's about connecting on a deeper level, and it can leave you feeling very vulnerable, Cheelai is a good girl, and she deserves to be cherished, and loved…don't you think?"

Broly thought for a moment, about the word love and what it meant. He knew the emotion was tied to the strain he sometimes felt in his chest. Love, he decided, was painful.

He had loved Ba, and he had loved his father, both were gone now. "No…" He then whispered darkly. "If I love Cheelai, she will leave me too, love is not good Lemo"

The old man blinked and moved to sit next to Broly, placing his hand on his shoulder. "That's not true Broly, love is complicated, and while it can be painful, when done right, it can also be great…tell me, what is it you feel for Cheelai?"

Sitting up and clutching his chest Broly began to answer. "I like to watch her, Cheelai is nice, and smells good, and she's small, and soft, and I never want her to get hurt…and I like touching her and I like it when she touches me too, I never thought I needed touch before…"

He suddenly stopped, remembering something. Turning to his friend with a wild look in his eyes. "On Freiza's ship, the man I wanted to kill…he wanted to touch Cheelai too, he wanted to…did he want to?"

Catching on Lemo nodded. "Uh, probably, Cheelai is very pretty after all, it's bound to happen…" Grabbing Lemo by his collar, Broly roughly brought him to eye level.

"Will this happen with all men? Do they all want to touch her? Do you?" Lemo raised his hands in defeat.

"No! of course not! I'm old Broly, and Cheelai is more like a daughter to me! But as far as other men go, well we're bound to run into some that will be interested in her, that's just how it is, maybe we'll run into other girls you might find interesting too"

Setting the man down with a quick apology, Broly stood up, his anger radiating off of him but quickly coming under control. "I don't like it…"

Lemo had mentioned other girls before, Cheelai herself had even encouraged he meet some, the idea didn't sit well with Broly.

The very thought of other men touching Cheelai would twist his stomach and send him into a rage, but perhaps she didn't feel the same, why would she want him to meet other girls?

The pain in his heart was back, maybe it was too late, the familiar ache only love could cause was raking havoc in his chest. "Love is not good…" he whispered slowly.

"Ok look, obviously you have strong feelings for Cheelai, you just have to sort them out, you should talk to her, find out how she feels about you, you keep saying love is not good, but think how you'll feel if Cheelai ever says she loves you"

Before Broly could answer, the person in question walked in. Her slender arms reaching high as she stretched her back. "Hey guys, how's the lessons going?" She asked with a yawn, she never did get her nap.

Broly was before her in a flash, towering over her, but with a soft look in his eyes. She gulped a little, looking up at the mountain of a man.

The guy really did know how to suck the attention in the room. She tilted her head in question as Broly began looking troubled. Obviously he was having a hard time forming the words for whatever it was he wanted to tell her.

"Um…you ok big guy?" She asked him, her eyes peering up at him. "I…yes…I have learned a lot…" He finished, but looked unsure.

Cheelai offered him a smile as she reached for him, placing her palm on his chest to convey her understanding. A habit known among her kind. She had done this as well when he freaked out about Bah's ear.

"That's great Broly, you know I'm sure that old archive has all kinds of videos about all kinds of other subjects! Before you know it you'll be up to speed on everything there is to know in the universe!"

Before she could remove her hand, Broly placed his on top and gently held it in place. She looked down at their hands, already feeling her cheeks heating up, her attempt at changing the subject didn't seem to work this time.

"Lemo said I should ask you how you feel about me" He blurted out. His eyes widening at his own forwardness, he was beginning to miss the days when he didn't understand embarrassment.

Cheelai's heart felt like it would shoot out her mouth any minute now. She took a quick glance at Lemo who shrugged in response, and swallowing the lump that was beginning to from in her throat she slowly turned back to Broly.

"Well…"

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks so much for the all the likes, comments and follows! I mainly decided to take on fanfiction after falling absolutely in love with Broly and Cheelai. Since they're so new there's not many fanfics of them out there just yet, so I figured I'd take a crack out of making my own. Hope I'm doing ok so far! Anyway, I was hoping for some feedback on how to deal with Goku/Kakarot. I kinda went back and forth on this chapter calling him both names and I'm just not happy with how it turned out. Also, keep an eye out for an Easter egg from DBS, hint: Episode 60. Lol Anyway, here's Chapter 3, enjoy!

Chapter 3

-Last time-

"Lemo said I should ask you how you feel about me" He blurted out. His eyes widening at his own forwardness, he was beginning to miss the days when he didn't understand embarrassment.

Cheelai's heart felt like it would shoot out of her mouth any minute now. She took a quick glance at Lemo who shrugged in response, and swallowing the lump that was beginning to form in her throat she slowly turned back to Broly.

"Well…"

"Broly…I…I mean you…I…" "YO!" "AHHH" Cheelai screamed at the sudden materialization of that Saiyan Kakarot right beside her.

On pure reflex Broly pulled on the hand he was already holding and crushed Cheelai's small body against his, wrapping a protective arm around her and shifting her away from their unexpected visitor.

She muffled a grunt against his chest, her lips accidentally gracing across his bare skin, making her and Broly freeze at the contact.

Looking down at the top of her head, he released her with an apology. Cheelai wasted no time, turning and lashing out at the new saiyan, if only to distract herself from what had occurred.

"Jeez! Do you have to just appear out of nowhere like a damn ghost!" She yelled, her arms crossing over her chest, her back straight and stiff, still very aware of Broly's proximity right behind her, so close, his body heat seemed to be engulfing her in.

The saiyan raised his hands with an apologetic smile. "Sorry!" Looking past her, Goku turned to his new training partner.

"Hey there Broly! Just thought I'd stop by to drop off some more supplies and for a quick spar, what do you say?"

Broly frowned at Kakarot in annoyance. Actually, he was angry…really angry. The saiyan's appearance could not have come at a worst time.

His hands balled into fists as he watched Kakarot deliver a small container full of capsules to Lemo who happily accepted.

"I thank you, but now is not a good time to spar" Goku frowned. "Aw come on, I was only able to get away from Chichi for about an hour! Who knows when I'll be able to come back here! Please Broly!" The Saiyan pleaded.

"Who is Chichi, does she keep you captive?" Broly asked confused, his anger dwindling.

"What? No, Chichi is my wife, see I'm supposed to be planting crops right now, but I was getting so bored! so I decided to take break, plus Bulma has been nagging me about dropping off the supplies, but I can't be gone for too long or Chichi's gonna get really mad, so come on Broly! Just a quick spar before I go?"

Broly tilted his head, ignoring Goku's pleads. "What is a wife?" He pressed on, the new word catching his interest.

"Huh? Oh, you know, a wife, a girl you marry and have kids with, they tend to yell a lot but they also feed you good food!"

A flash memory of Cheelai introducing him to those yummy bars of food ran through his head making his eyes drift to her.

She had quietly moved over to join Lemo in going through the labels on the capsules. "Tell me more"

Goku crossed his arms, his eyes looking up at the cave's ceiling trying to think of what else to say on the subject.

"Um, I don't really know what else to say…hey maybe Vegita can tell you more about it, he spends more time with Bulma than I do with Chichi, she's his wife you know, but he's lucky, Bulma doesn't mind when he trains, she even makes him all kinds of cool gadgets to train with!, and get this! They even kiss!"

Cheelai choked on her own spit before coughing and catching her breath. She'd been attentively listening to the saiyan's conversation with ever growing interest.

"What is a kiss?" She heard Broly ask. "Oh it's this gross thing where you put your mouth" "Hey! Kissing's not gross! Don't go teaching Broly stupid stuff! Seriously! How are you even married?!"

Cheelai jumped in before she could stop herself, she just couldn't let Broly think something so absurd. Goku scratched his head with a chuckle. "That's funny, Vegita said the same thing, I don't get it"

Cheelai gave Goku a blank stare before turning to Broly. She motioned for him to come closer, her cheeks heating up and her heart beating loudly.

Broly approached with interest and bent down, his excitement growing by the second. 'It's now or never!' Thought Cheelai.

When he was close enough to reach, she jumped to her tip toes and gave the giant saiyan a quick peck on the cheek.

She landed back on her feet and tuned to Goku, doing her best in keeping her voice from cracking. "There! Was that gross?"

"Urg, yeah it is! But you didn't even do it right, your lips are supposed to touch" He replied with disdain, making gaging sounds.

Before she could answer she felt Broly's impossibly large hand brush softly against her cheek, gently turning her head back to him.

His mouth was on hers for the briefest moment. His lips didn't really move, just sort of rested on hers, but they were warm, and surprisingly soft.

He pulled back, keeping a gentle hold on her chin. "Kissing is not gross" He announced, looking deeply into Cheelai's eyes. A whirlpool of emotions swimming in them.

She couldn't stop the silly smile that invaded her face. Moving to grab Broly's hand off her chin, she grasped it in between her hands. "I told you…" She whispered.

They continued gazing into each other's eyes, both sporting shy smiles on their lips and matching flushed cheeks. "You guys are weird, I still think it's gross! But anyway, how about that spar?"

Broly and Cheelai turned to the visiting saiyan with a frown. Both visibly upset at having their small moment interrupted.

Broly let go of Cheelai reluctantly, and moved to shove the saiyan out of the cave. "We will spar now" He grunted at Kakarot, his head lowered to help hide his burning face.

Suddenly a good beating to the man who had halted the best experience he'd ever had sounded pretty good.

Cheelai stood at the entrance of the cave watching the two men fly away, it was becoming routine, Kakarot would show up literally out of thin air, and Broly would lead him to some secluded location on the planet, far enough to not cause damage to their dwelling.

Sometime later Broly would return covered in bruises and gashes, he'd insist he was fine, but Cheelai would make sure Lemo would check on him before his bath.

Each time Broly would boast about how much more control he was gaining, or excitedly describe new techniques he had mastered.

Although annoying, Cheelai couldn't deny the fact that training with Kakarot was a necessity. And thinking back on what he said about how Bulma and Chichi handled the situation, she quickly decided to support the behavior, after all, it was clearly a saiyan thing.

Cheelai broke out of her musings when she felt Lemo approach. He moved to stand next to her with a knowing grin, gazing at the disappearing saiyans in the distance.

"Good plan, I'll teach him the theories, and you can help him put it into practice"

The sound of Cheelai's hand connecting with the back of Lemo's head carried through the cave, but the saiyan's were already too far away to hear it.

-Sometime later-

Earth technology way great, but earth food was even better. Cheelai and Lemo had been keeping themselves busy going through all the new foods Kakarot had brought.

So many different ingredients and even a recipe book to put them all together. But what really sent them into a fit of cheers was the orange capsule which contained a kitchen.

A whole kitchen, with all kinds of materials and machines to aid them in their culinary endeavors. "No more camp fires for us Lemo!" Cheelai announced in excitement.

The older man grinned back as he continued chopping the various vegetables before him. Him and Cheelai had taken a quick look at the recipe book and decided to try to put together a stir fry, simple, but very tasty looking and just in time for a late dinner.

Broly would be getting back any moment now and she wanted to surprise him. "So…you and Broly?" Cheelai stiffened at the question, almost dropping the spices she was adding to the unknown meat that had been provided.

"What about it?" She answered, a little too defensive. "Oh nothing, just want to make sure you're ok…and he's ok, we're all family now after all…just trying to keep the peace"

"It's weird…isn't it?...I mean…I shouldn't…" Lemo passed her the chopped vegetables and moved to get started on the side dishes.

"Oh I'm not saying that, you're both consenting adults, you're friends, you're young, and you've already made it through a life and death ordeal, it's only natural you two would develop some strong feelings" He explained.

"Right…does he…does he talk about me?". She shyly questioned while adding the vegetables to the mixture, making sure the sauces were evenly distributed throughout the pot.

"I'm gonna tell you what I told him, ask him how he feels, I'm old enough to know that going through life wondering what if is a waste, honesty is always the best policy"

Cheelai smiled softly. "Yeah…you're a good friend Lemo" The older man gave her a thumbs up. "Years of experience girly!". They shared a laugh, both enjoying the company and basking in the delicious smell quickly filling the cave.

-With Broly-

Both Saiyans landed on their feet, powering down and breathing heavily. "That was great! You kept your cool the whole time! You seem so much more focused Broly and you catch up so quick!" Goku praised.

Broly nodded. "Kakarot…you said Vegita could tell me more about what a wife is" Goku blinked, still not understanding why Broly would be interested in this particular information.

"Uh yeah I guess, hey I know! Bulma is putting together this big party for Bula's birthday! That's Vegita's daughter! It's not for another two weeks, but I'm sure you guys are invited! You can talk to Vegita then!, oh and then you'll get to see Earth and eat all kinds of great food!"

Broly thought for a moment. Earth was the home of the only other saiyans he knew of. That woman Bulma was there too.

He was grateful to her, although he had no problem surviving in Vampa, he knew the transition had been hard on his two companions.

All the provisions she had been supplying them with really improved their quality of life. It was only proper for him to express his gratitude in person. And of course, the mention of good food always spiked his interest.

"That sounds…fun" He replied, still a little unsure he was using the word correctly. Cheelai always used it. Fun was a good thing, he thought.

"Great! Well, gotta go! Chichi's probably looking for me! I'll come get you guys in two weeks, Bye!" Bringing two digits to his forehead, he quickly vanished.

Broly took to the sky back towards his friends. His stomach already making sounds of protest and demanding food. In the flight back he began replaying what happened in the cave.

Everything had been on impulse, he began to worry if Cheelai was angry at his forwardness. He really had to work on remembering to ask if it was ok to touch her before doing so.

But then again, she had initiated the contact, and she didn't seem to mind. Her lips had felt so warm on his cheek. And when Kakarot mentioned the correct way to kiss was to touch their lips together instead, he had acted quickly without a second thought.

Her skin was so smooth and warm and so delicately soft, and the color of it was a perfect match to Bah's fur, which gave him a feeling of fondness. It was hard to keep his hands away.

The feeling of smooth softness had always brought him comfort, in fact, that was one of the reasons he insisted on carrying Bah's ear around his waist.

Anytime he felt agitated, or on the verge of an emotional break down, the soothing softness of the fur under his fingertips would anchor him back to reality.

The feel of Cheelai had a similar effect but in a much more effective and immediate way. He was sure now that if he were to ever loose full control again, the touch of Cheelai's lips would be enough to bring him back from the brink of madness.

Broly sped up the last few miles, eager to reunite with his friends, and specially Cheelai. They still had to finish their conversation, and after her willingness in initiating a kiss, he was less afraid of rejection.

Finally approaching the cave, he landed softly, his eyes almost rolling back at the magnificent aroma coming from their dwelling.

"Hey Broly! Just in time! Go take a bath and dinner should be done by the time you're done!" Cheelai yelled over her shoulder, doing her best to act as normal as possible, despite the turbulence of butterflies swirling in her stomach.

By the sound of the closing door of the small compound she knew Broly was following her instructions.

She was glad he had taken to civilized grooming habits without any pushback. She was sure the first bath he'd ever had was back in Frieza's ship.

"Go check on him will you, make sure he's not too hurt from the fight?" She asked Lemo while taking over the handle of the pan he was moving over the stove.

Lemo nodded and headed off to retrieve the first aid kit, no sense in arguing, after all, it had become routine.

Coming to the bathroom door he knocked firmly. "Come in" He heard Broly on the other side. "Hey big guy, need any stitches?" "I am fine Lemo, did Cheelai send you in again?" He asked.

"Always, listen, I know it's not necessary, but she worries about you" Broly nodded with a smile.

"I don't mind, it makes me feel warm, in here" He motioned to his chest.

Lemo smiled back, while turning to leave Broly to his bath. "That's the love my friend, embrace it" He said while closing the door. Leaving Broly to his raging thoughts and fluttering heart.

-Later-

Broly set his empty plate down next to him with a satisfied sigh. Technology, and Earth food were the best combination.

Lemo and Cheelai had managed to put together the best dinner he'd ever had, and the miraculous technology from Earth helped make it into an all you could eat amount.

He had been taken aback when he sat down for dinner, and was presented with the best looking and best tasting food ever.

But he had become static when with a single push of a button, the food had reemerged on his freshly cleaned plate.

After that, he lost count of how many times he pushed that button. Both Lemo and Cheelai had long ago eaten their fill before Broly was even half way done.

Lemo was now cleaning the kitchen and prepping it for tomorrow's new and exciting meal, and Cheelai had fallen asleep on what looked like a giant pillow, a new addition to their collection of handy Earth things.

She had curled up in the middle of it, sinking into the plushness slightly. "Why don't you carry her to bed Broly? If she stays in that thing all night she'll be sore in the morning" Lemo suggested.

Broly looked over where Cheelai laid, his heart raising at the adorable sight she made. He had never held her before, not really, and for some reason the fact that she would be asleep during the first time bothered him.

"Maybe I should wake her…" He began. "Nah, let the girl sleep, we've had a busy day and she's been yawning for hours, go on take her, if she makes a fuss tell her I told you to"

"Alright…and thank you for the food" "No problem, although Cheelai did most of the work, but I did help" Lemo answered.

With a nod Broly leaned over Cheelai's small body, and very carefully picked her up, gently scooping her in his arms. She was so light it made him fearful he might crush her by accident.

Cheelai instinctively turned towards the new source of warms and nuzzled her face closer, a happy sign escaping her lips in the process.

Broly stiffened at the action, but did his best to focus on the task at hand. He carried her through the short corridor leading to her room and used his foot to nudge the door open.

He found her bed and set her down on it, making sure to pull the covers over her so she would stay warm. He remembered she had complained about the cold temperature of the planet in the past.

Looking down at her in awe, Broly took the time to study her features. He never really got to look at her very well.

Every time he tried, he would get caught staring from a distance and would hastily look away in embarrassment or pretend he had been looking at something else near her.

Cheelai never said anything but once or twice he would catch the slightest hint of color on her cheeks, he figured he made her feel uncomfortable and so he tried not to look at her too much.

A soft sigh caught his attention, and he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. She was so beautiful, her skin so perfect, not a single blemish or scar, so opposite from his.

And the sounds she made were so deliciously soothing and endearing. Before he realized what he was doing, he found his hand on her short silky locks.

He let his knuckles softly brush down her temple and over her cheek. She felt so good to him, so smooth and soft.

He became so enthralled by the feel of her, he almost bit his tongue when Cheelai stirred awake, propping herself up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Broly pulled back so fast he fell back from his previous kneeling position by her bed. Quickly composing himself he was glad Cheelai didn't seem to notice, she was still fighting to regain full consciousness.

"Broly?" Her soft voice called out in the darkness of the room. "Lemo said to bring you to bed" He responded, scooting closer to her.

"Thank you, I don't even remember falling asleep, I was so warm back there after eating, h-how did you like dinner?" She asked while adjusting the covers around her.

"It was delicious, I'm grateful" She giggled at his timid response. "I thought I told you, you didn't have to be so formal" She finished with a slight shiver.

"Are you cold?" Broly asked becoming concerned. Cheelai nodded. "Bed's always cold when you first climb in, or maybe I'm just always cold" Moving to take a hold of one of her hands, he noted with worry that it was rather cold.

Cheelai took the opportunity and pulled her hand back along with his. She brought the back of his hand to the side of her face, rubbing her cheek against the warmth of his skin.

"But you're always so warm Broly, like a space heater". Broly sat in silence, trying to slow down the frantic beating of his heart. He swallowed twice, and cleared his throat.

"I could help keep you warm…" He offered, not daring to look her in the eyes. His heart sank at the lack of response as the seconds ran by, but then, motion caught his sight making him look up.

Still holding onto his hand, Cheelai scooted back to make room and raised the edge of the blanket in a silent invitation.

Broly climb in, glad that although the space was tight, the bed was big enough for him and Cheelai to both lay on.

As soon as he settled down, Cheelai sealed her body against his. The coldness of her bare feet and hands sending shivers down his spine, but the proximity of her body also sent warmth to other places.

"Hmn so warm" She sighed against his bare chest, soaking in the heat and moaning softly in delight. She then turned, molding her small back to his front and bringing one giant arm over her body to cuddle with.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked softly, sleep already threatening to take her away. Her eyes drifted shut after hearing the breathy yes reply Broly gave her and with a soft good night she was out.

Broly laid there wide eyed, his body practically vibrating with the sensory overload that had bombarded him.

His lower half had come to life at the brush of Cheelai's body, but he dared not move while she adjusted herself.

From his position, he couldn't see her face, but judging from her even breathing and steady heartbeat, he knew she was out cold.

Leaving him along to deal with his swirling emotions and burning throbbing between his legs. Her perfectly round bottom had molded to his growing problem, and the slightest movement would make his toes curly and lower stomach clench.

Catching his breath, he willed his body to calm down, and closing his eyes he did his best to clear his mind in order to allow sleep to take him.

After some time of trying and failing to relax, he tightened his arm around Cheelai's sleeping form, cursing at his lack of thinking. His intentions had been innocent and meant to help.

He really did just want to keep Cheelai warm, he didn't expect the task would become one of the biggest challenges he had ever faced.

TBC

Author's note: Leaving this to a vote, should I continue with the morning after, or move along the time line so it's closer to Bula's birthday party? Let me know in the comments! Thanks all for the support!


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING! Turning on the heat and dousing it with fluff on this chapter! just a little bit, because come on, this is why we're here! j/k Lol Thanks for all the follows and comments guys! Really appreciate it and please keep it up! Most people voted to continue with the morning after but the time line does move along quite a bit throughout the chapter so it all works out. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Despite going to sleep at a later time than normal, Lemo was up early and eager to get started on breakfast. He had greatly enjoyed cooking with Cheelai the night before, and today he'd planned to try to make pancakes.

They had looked so light and fluffy in the picture of the recipe book, and they happened to have all the ingredients needed for it.

He smiled to himself, taking a quick glance in the direction of Cheelai's room. The fact that Broly never did return after taking her to bed was not lost on him.

He whistled an upbeat tune to himself while mixing the pancake ingredients into a bowl. 'Hope they worked up an appetite" He thought with a chuckle.

-With Broly and Cheelai-

Broly had never been so comfortable in his life. He couldn't recall a time when he woke up and didn't immediately move to start his day.

He didn't think there was a point in lingering in bed after sleep had left him. But then again, he'd never awakened in a plush bed, with warm blankets, and the sounds of Cheelai's soft breathing lightly puffing on his chest.

Her body was pressed to his side, her head resting on his shoulder, and one of her legs was thrown over his lap. Dangerously close to places he was trying hard to keep under control.

This was becoming a reoccurring problem. Sure the video had explained why this was happening, but what the hell was he supposed to do about it?.

Absently running his hand down Cheelai's back, he gasped softly when his fingers came across a patch of naked skin. Sometime throughout the night her shirt must have ridden up, he figured.

He felt guilty, but the silky softness of her kept his fingers glued in place, drawing lazy circle on her lower back. The feeling was both soothing and comforting.

She never failed to feel so incredibly good to him. His mind kept raising, curiosity and want torturing him with thoughts of what the rest of her body would feel like.

Reaching down with his other hand, he lightly placed it over the leg that was draped over him. Again, silky smoothness invaded his senses, causing him to close his eyes, almost overcome with emotion.

He'd never been allowed to just feel. Anything he had ever found the smallest enjoyment in had been discouraged or taken away.

He led a life of pain and loneliness for as long as he could remember and didn't even know it. Until one day Cheelai's ship landed in his cold, dark planet, bringing with it rays of light unlike he'd ever seen before.

In the vast emptiness of the cosmos, she had found him. Suddenly the realization of the type of life he'd lived was noticed, and violently rejected.

Every new day with Cheelai was better than the prior one. There was always something new to learn and different emotions to feel.

His life was exciting now, and he was quickly becoming addicted to her nearness, to the small smiles she'd send his way, to all the little things she would do for him, simply because she cared.

Cared about his comfort, his happiness, if he was injured, or hungry. She took the time to teach him about everything and anything he wanted to learn about.

He could no longer picture his life without her. Once in a while dark thoughts would come to haunt him. Telling him this would not always be so, to not get comfortable.

Broly frowned at the anxiety beginning to seep in and tightened his grip over Cheelai's thigh and around her back, his body instantly relaxing from the touch, like magic, a magic only she seemed to wield.

It was at that moment, the sleeping girl chose to open her eyes. She nuzzled her face on the side of his neck, tilting her head up a bit and placing a brief, sweet kiss on his chin.

The action had been so fluid and instinctual, her brain had not yet registered it. She muffled a good morning, and moved to sit up.

Her mind still trying to disperse the fog of sleep, she didn't notice her leg lightly gracing a very sensitive, very attentive part of Broly, or the soft groan her movement caused.

Raising her arms high above her head and stretching her spine as far as she could, she let out soft moans of satisfaction.

"Hmmm, that was the best sleep I've had since…oh, I can't even remember!" Cheelai said, finishing her stretch.

She turned to Broly with a brilliant smile. "I really liked sleeping together" She whispered shyly, a light blush appearing on her cheeks at the confession.

"I-I did as well" He stuttered, his eyes looking away and off to the side, not ready to meet her intense lilac gaze.

"We could sleep together from now on…if you…want to…y-you wouldn't get cold anymore…" He heard himself offer before he could stop.

Cheelai looked down at her hands, fidgeting with the blanket between them. "I-I'd like that…I mean…if you want to…" "I want to!" Broly's quick answer made her look up.

Coming face to face with the saiyan warrior, she still forgot sometimes how fast he could move. Their eyes met briefly before she looked down in embarrassment, only for her sight to catch a glimpse of his lips.

Memories of yesterday's kiss came flooding back. "Cheelai…your cheeks are turning colors…does it mean I make you uncomfortable?" Broly asked a little saddened.

Cheelai blinked and looked back up into Broly's eyes. Lemo's advice playing in her head. "No…it doesn't mean that…and…your cheeks turn colors too you know"

Broly sat back, slapping both hands to his face, eyes wide in embarrassment. "They do?, what does it mean!" He questioned, a little horrified.

Cheelai giggled at his child like reaction. "Well, it could mean a lot of different things…it could mean that you're feeling angry or embarrassed…or excited…" She trailed off…

Relaxing a bit at her explanation, he removed his hands from his face, hoping his cheeks were back to normal but not counting on it.

He slowly reached up, watching for any signs of rejection before softly caressing the slight tint on Cheelai's cheek.

"What does it mean for you now?" He asked. Cheelai smiled, looking up at him again. "Definitely the last one…Broly…you asked me earlier, how I feel about you…"

He scooted closer, nodding his head eagerly. "I…well, we're friends…and I like you very much…but…" His heart began sinking along with where the conversation seemed to be heading.

"Friends don't really…sleep together…it isn't a normal thing to do…for friends that is…" "I want to continue sleeping together, but I don't want to stop being friends" Broly said with worry.

"Then…we could be…m-more than friends…" She looked away, positive by now her face was burning to the touch. "Like a relationship? Like in the video?" He asked, perking up with excitement.

"No!" Cheelai shouted, instantly feeling guilty when Broly flinched back. "Wait, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that" She said, reaching for him and placing her palm over the top of his large hand.

"Not like the video…not yet anyway…we should get to know each other first, right?" Broly's face began to break into a smile as he gained more understanding.

"Yes, I would like that very much" Cheelai smiled at his statement, glad they were avoiding misunderstandings so far.

"You haven't told me how you feel about me yet…" She added, wanting to tease him a bit. Broly however took it as a very serious question and cleared his throat in preparation for his reply.

"I like you, and I think you're very beautiful, and I like touching you, and I hope I can keep you warm at night forever, and I don't want other men to touch you, and I like it when you smile, it makes my heart jump, Lemo said you deserve to be loved, but love is not good, I don't want your chest to hurt" "Wait, what?" Cheelai cut him off.

"Loves makes it hurt in here" He motioned to his chest, his eyes looking away.

'He thinks love is bad?' Her mind raised. That had to be the saddest thing she had ever heard, how damaged was he really?

Suddenly she wanted to erase any and all the pain he'd ever felt, but it wasn't possible. His childhood was gone, his planet was gone, his father, although cruel as he had been, was gone too.

What could she possibly offer him? She was a wanted criminal, a fugitive, but the look in his eyes was haunting. Mostly because she recognized it.

It was the same look she saw in her own reflection for years, it had only gone away recently, soon after partnering up with Lemo and had not resurfaced since she met Broly.

Cheelai launched at him, her small body catching him by surprise and making him loose balance, landing on his back on the soft bed with her on top.

Her arms circled around his neck, making him very aware of the press of her breasts against his chest. No stretchy armor in between them at all.

His hands flew to her delicate waist, initially to help steady her but then settled in pulling her close. "I hate that you think love is bad Broly" She whispered against his neck, her breath sending shivers down his spine.

"It isn't…it's complicated but it's not bad" She continued, her eyes beginning to burn with unshed tears.

Broly began rubbing her back in circles hoping it would sooth her. Both Lemo and Cheelai had said the same thing now. Maybe his understanding of love was all wrong.

"Then…Cheelai wants to be loved?" He asked softly. Climbing the rest of the way on him when the angle of her legs began to bother her, Cheelai nodded, her mind too focused on the conversation to care about the suggestive position their bodies were creating.

"Everyone hopes to be loved Broly, love is good, it's the one thing in the universe worth fighting for" She finished, pulling back slowly to look at him.

"Fighting for loved ones…that sounds…like a good thing" Broly said. Cheelai smiled, sitting up and wiping her eyes free of tears.

Broly looked up at her, his eyes widening at the realization of their position. Her legs straddled his waist, and he could feel the soft weight of her pressing down on what he had begun to refer to as his 'problem area'.

It certainly had been giving him lots of problems as of late so the name was quite fitting. He swallowed hard, letting his eyes slowly follow the contour of her body, up her small, toned waist to her rather large breasts.

He paused there for a moment, from this new angle, they looked even rounder than usual and again the urge to reach up and touch them was upon him.

He quickly discarded thought, convinced she would not have a positive reaction to it. Broly continued to trail his eyes up her soft, delicate neck, over her plump, lime colored lips, all the way to her wide, beautiful lilac eyes.

Eyes that were focused on where their bodies met at the bottom. Following her gaze, Broly gasped at the state of his body, shocked at the magnitude of it, it had never gotten this bad before.

"D-does love make that happen too?" He asked nervously. "Sometimes…it can…It's complicated" Cheelai replied in a whisper. Her thighs beginning to shake slightly around the firm press of Broly's body.

"Hey guys! I made pan…cakes…." Lemo suddenly came in through the door. The sight before him threatening to make him double over with laughter.

And it did. "My goodness, Cheelai, are you ok? Haha..I didn't know you hahaha could fly" He gasped out in between exaggerated chuckles.

Cheelai laid on her back on the floor by the bed, feet up in the air and eyes wide. Lemo's sudden entrance had sent her into a panic, and she jetted herself off Broly's lap so fast, she supposed it probably looked like she had flown off.

Broly sat up in a rush and looked over the edge of the bed. "You can fly Cheelai?" He asked with an excited smile.

Cheelai covered her face with her arms, absolutely mortified. "Not so much Broly, not so much…"

-Some Days Later-

"Are you sure it'll heal on its own? Maybe we should wrap it or something" Cheelai suggested, while carefully cleaning around a rather nasty gash on Broly's shoulder blade.

"I promise, it does not hurt, it should close up soon" The saiyan assured. "How did this even happen? You're like the strongest person on this planet, probably the whole galaxy, how can anything out there hurt you like this?"

Broly hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry…I was careless". Cheelai bit her lip, feeling guilty for making him feel bad.

In so many ways Broly was the strongest being she had ever met, but he was also on the fragile side when it came to emotions.

Finishing up her task of cleaning Broly's injuries, which she had taken upon herself to do ever since they decided to share a bed, she moved put the first aid kit away.

Quickly rejoining him, she stood in front of his sitting form. He was still looking down in shame, prompting her to want to cheer him up. After all, there was nothing more heart breaking than a sad Broly.

She moved to hug him, the fact that he was sitting greatly aiding in their height differences. Her arms wrapped around his neck, careful not to disturb his wound.

She lightly ran her finger through his unruly hair, something she knew gave him an instant calming effect.

It had been over a week since they decided to regularly share a bed. Touching had also become a regular thing between them, and was quickly becoming more adventurous.

She noticed quickly that Broly found immense comfort in physical contact, probably because it had been denied to him for just about his whole life.

She figured the only type of touch he had known were the hard blows he'd gotten during fights. It was understandable he'd respond so favorably to a warm, soft caress, and she was only too happy to indulge him.

Cheelai smiled softly when Broly immediately melted into her embrace, his arms circling around her and her body sinking into his.

"I just worry about you, I hate seeing you hurt" She explained. Broly nodded against her, still feeling bad about what happened earlier.

The gash really wasn't that bad, and he wasn't lying when he said it would heal soon, but the way it happened had indeed been his fault.

It was unlike him to be so unguarded. A simple giant bug had jumped on him, catching him in mid-daydream and had sunk its jaws into his shoulder blade.

Within seconds the creature was blasted away, but the small damage had already been done. It was nothing really, and he felt stupid for allowing it to happen.

He was actually more annoyed at having his thoughts interrupted, than the actual injury. He had been distracted, thinking and remembering.

The past few days had been wonderful. Him and Cheelai had grown considerably closer and just the night before, something new occurred between them.

It happened when they were settling in for night, both already snuggled in the comfort of the bed they now shared.

She had taken to giving him quick kisses, mostly on his head or cheeks right before wishing him a good night, and while he greatly enjoyed it, he wished they'd reenact a real kiss, like the brief one they shared before.

Knowing his good night kiss was coming, he purposely tilted his head, effectively catching her lips with his. Cheelai had pulled back immediately, shocked at the unexpected contact.

Their eyes met, and then all hell broke loose. Lips crashed back into each other with a feverish need. Tongues met and began battling for dominance.

The taste of her was maddening, sweet, with a hint of the teeth cleaning paste she had introduced him to a while back.

Before he knew it he found himself on top, pushing her small body on the bed. Her fingers sunk in his hair, lightly scrapping at his scalp then running her nails down his neck and shoulders.

Shivers ran down his back and the blood in his body travelled south so fast it left him dizzy. One of his hands cradled her head, keeping it at the perfect angle to continue plundering her mouth.

She began making the most wonderous sounds, her body pushing against his in an effort to get closer. It almost felt like an outer body experience.

He began kissing down her face and on the side of her neck. Open mouth kisses, as if to savor every taste of her skin. Her breathing was labored, and her body was practically vibrating from the stimulation.

Her eyes grew wide, only to close slowly in ecstasy when Broly's hand found its way to her right breast.

Through the thin material of her shirt she could feel her peaks grow hard against his palm. 'Too much' her mind began ringing red alarms.

But it felt so good, everything he was doing, the way he was holding her, how gentle he was being, gentle yet aggressive, a very strange and addictive combination. 'Too soon'

And then he placed his mouth over her aching nipple through her clothes, closing around it, making her body go into a spasm of need, the desperation for more so strong, it actually shocked her.

"Wait!" She called out in alarm. Broly instantly pulled back startled. All the sounds she'd been making so far had seemed so encouraging, however this last one carried panic.

Had he misunderstood? His stomach began turning. Was this not ok? had he been forcing her this whole time? He was so much bigger and stronger, had she been trying to push him off and had he mistaken her movements for an invitation to continue instead?

He felt like he was going to be sick. Seeing the look of growing horror on his face, Cheelai reached up and pulled him in for a sweet, reassuring kiss.

Pulling back, she rested her forehead against his. "Things were just going a bit too fast for me, we should stop for now…it's just too soon…"

He relaxed a little but still felt guilty. "I'm sorr…" He began but was cut off by another kiss. He let her maneuver their positions till he was on his back.

She broke off the kiss and settled on his chest, her cheek nuzzling against his warm skin. "Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong…in fact…I really liked it…I just don't think we should do more…just yet…is that ok?"

Broly moved his arms around her, one of his large hands seeking one of hers and bringing it to rest open palm over his still turbulent heart.

"I don't want to do anything Cheelai doesn't want to do". Her heart swelled at his confession and she tightened her hold around him.

"Broly I…you…you're just so great" She finished, not really saying what she wanted, but settling for that, after all, he was pretty great.

Broly smiled. "You are great too" was all he could think to say, he didn't think he could put into words what he was really feeling anyway.

Ever since, he'd been replaying the scene over and over in his head, that stupid bug got him right when he was remembering how wonderful the full softness of Cheelai's breast had felt under his hand.

He was quickly getting lost again in the memories, and the fact that Cheelai was still hugging him with said breasts almost to eye level wasn't helping.

"Are you guys ready for lunch? Oh no Broly, your shoulder!" Came in Lemo, breaking the two would be lovers apart. Cheelai turned to the older man with a confident smile.

" Don't make a fuzz Lemo, Broly's a big, tough saiyan, this is nothing" She said, hoping her words would make Broly feel better about the whole thing, as out of character as it had been.

"So what's for lunch?" She continued, moving the conversation away from Broly's injury. "Oh, uh, right, come see, I made tuna sandwiches!" He announced with excitement.

Cheelai turned to Broly, extending her hand out to him with a smile. He took it gladly and moved to follow his friends.

As they ate Lemo chatted on about what tuna was and how he made the sandwiches, he had found his hobby in the culinary arts and was greatly enjoying learning about Earth foods.

He was getting concern about their supplies running low however and was not looking forward to going back to bug juice. "I forgot to tell you, Kakarot will come take us to Earth tomorrow for a…Birthday p-party, we can resupply then" Broly said.

"Really? Who's birthday? That sounds fun" Cheelai asked, her interest peeked. Broly swallowed his food and wiped his mouth before answering.

"He said it was a party for Vegita's daughter…Bula" "Wow, that guy has a daughter?...guess we can't hate him now...and his wife has been hooking us up…" She said, more so to herself.

"Sounds exciting" Lemo chimed in. "I wonder if it'll be cold this time of the season" Cheelai questioned.

Broly brought and arm over her shoulder, scooter her small body to his side. "If it is, I will still keep you warm" Her cheeks flared in response. "Come on guys! Not while we're eating!" Lemo teased, causing Cheelai to hide her face behind Broly's arm.

Tomorrow would indeed be a very exciting day.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! Thanks for reading! For those of you worried about getting a happy ending, please don't! I don't do sad endings, and if I ever do, I'll probably do a sequel. Anyway, here's Chapter 5, and oh yeah…WARNING WARNING WARNING, turning on the heat some more! Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Instant transmission had to be the weirdest mode of transportation ever. It left the travelers feeling a tad bit nauseous and very disoriented.

However, it was incredibly convenient, and so, such discomforts could be overlooked. Kakarot had come to pick Broly and friends up early in the day and had transported them to Earth within seconds.

They had appeared on what Kakarot said was Bulma's house, in the back yard to be exact. Looking around, the first thing Cheelai noticed was the sky.

Her bottom lip quivered a bit at the sight. "It's beautiful here" Lemo said. "It…it looks like home…" She whispered, unable to stop the few tears gliding down her face.

During their first visit to the planet, neither Cheelai or Lemo had time to really appreciate their surroundings. The fight between the saiyans had literally torn open the ground, and the summoning of Shenron had darkened the skies beyond recognition.

Now however, the skies were calm and clear and almost a mirror image of the skies of her home planet, what she could remember from it anyway.

Broly's hands turned to fists as he turned to Kakarot. "Take us back, Cheelai doesn't like it here" He demanded making the girl snap out of her nostalgic state.

"Wait Broly, I'm fine! It's just that…this place looks a lot like my home planet, I just got a little emotional that's all" She explained, doing her best to smile big to show him she was alright.

Broly relaxed some, but didn't quite buy it. He didn't know much about her home planet, or what her life had been like before joining Frieza force.

For some reason she didn't seem to like talking about it, and as curious as he was to know more about her, the topic of her past would always put her in a sour mood and so he avoided it, for now.

Looking up at the Earth sky, he had to agree with Lemo, it was rather beautiful. Cheelai moved to grab his hand. "Come on, let's have fun today! This is our first time leaving Vampa since…well, since we found you again"

As they began walking towards the noise ahead, they spotted a woman approaching. She waved and smiled at them.

Broly looked at her with a frown, then back at Cheelai a little taken a back, other than their coloring, they looked very similar. He wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"Hey everyone! Welcome! It's great to finally meet you, properly anyway, I'm Bulma and this is Bula, she's turning one today" The woman announced with pride. It was then that Broly noticed she carried a child in her arms, a very tiny version of her.

He took a step back, becoming uncomfortable. He'd never seen a baby before. It was so small and lively and suddenly he feared he would accidentally hurt it.

Small, delicate things sometimes made him feel like this. Cheelai used to make him feel like this. It wasn't until he witnessed her savagely attacking the giant bugs of his planet that he finally felt comfortable touching her.

He watched as introductions were exchanged, nodding whenever necessary but still very visibly awkward in the new environment.

He noticed Cheelai and Bulma staring at each other from head to toe, their eyes slanted in a pensive frown. He was getting more uncomfortable, even their mannerisms were similar.

"I like your hair cut" Cheelai offered after finishing up her assessment, making Bulma laugh, the fact that their hair looked pretty much the same was not lost on her.

"Yeah well, that's probably because you have good taste" Bulma replied, making Cheelai chuckle. They looked like they would be getting along just fine.

Broly followed closely, his anxiety steadily rising. He wasn't used to being around a lot of people. The only experience he'd gotten was back in Frieza's ship, except all those people seemed to keep to themselves or purposely move to avoid him.

Here, it was the opposite, it was like every single person was lining up to talk to him and he had no idea how to properly interact with them.

Looking back at her visitors, Bulma smiled sadly, recognizing the look in Broly's eyes, having seen it in Vegita many times before.

"Hey, why don't you guys go grab something to eat and relax for bit, make yourselves at home" She finished with a wink, making a mental note to go find her husband and threaten him into playing nice with her guests.

Lemo's face brightened up when he spotted rows upon rows of tables full of the most delicious smelling and looking foods he'd ever seen.

"Look over there!, it's a buffet paradise!" He announced, making his way to it. Cheelai smiled and followed along with Broly, her gaze still looking up into that beautifully familiar blue sky once in a while.

The trio ate their fill, while happily chatting among themselves. That is until a voice behind them interrupted.

"So you're Broly, I heard my dad kicked your butt" Cheelai choked at the statement, turning to see where it came from.

There stood a small boy with purple hair, looking as smug as could be. 'Cheelai, you are above arguing with a child' She began telling herself.

"Too bad, there aren't many of us left you know, it's a bummer you got sooooo beat" The boy continued in a mocking tone.

'Yeah, I'm not above…' She quickly concluded in her head. "Get your facts right kid, it took your dad, Kakarot, Frieza, some blue guy, and some other saiyan to take him down, and if you want to get technical, he wasn't really down, he was just taking a breather" She came to Broly's defense.

Broly looked at Cheelai, a small appreciative smile appearing on his face.

The small boy's eyes widened, catching Broly's attention and making him slightly uncomfortable. But then he broke into a huge smile.

"Wow! That means you gotta be like crazy strong! That last saiyan was both my dad and Goku after doing the fusion dance , and the blue guy was Whiz, man! You really took on all of them back to back? That's insane! I'm Trunks by the way!" The boy announced with bubbling excitement.

"What is the fusion dance?" Broly asked, gaining more confidence in socializing. Trunks smile got wider. "Wait here! I'll show you!" He said before flying off.

In just a minute or two, Trunks returned with another small boy trailing behind him. Cheelai's eyes widened at the sight. "Whoa! It's a tiny Kakarot!" She said, pointing at him. The boy smiled shyly.

"That's my dad, my name is Goten" Again introductions were shared all around before the excited boys instructed their audience to stand back and behold.

Broly watched with interest as the two boys tiptoed towards each other, their legs forming awkward angles, before meeting in the middle by their fingertips.

Suddenly a bright light engulfed them both followed by a thick blanket of smoke. And out of it come out a single boy. "Introducing the amazing Gotenks!" He announced in a strange two tone voice.

"Yeah that's super weird…" Cheelai said under her breath. Gotenks began posing and powering up for his viewers. "I bet we could take you on now Broly!" He challenged with a chuckle.

"Stand down son" Called a voice from behind. Broly instantly tensed at the words. He had grown up hearing those words and what usually followed was the painful burn of his shock collar.

Gotenks whined at the command and moved to softly land on his feet. "Aw come on dad!" "Gotenks, you better not let Chichi see you for the next half hour" Kakarot said, running up to them.

The boy's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no! I didn't think about mom! She hates it when we fuse, sorry Broly, can't fight you now, gotta go hide!" He said before flying off in a hurry.

Turning with a guarded stare, Broly regarded Vegita silently. They stared at each other unblinking, both studying one another. Cheelai was becoming nervous as the tension grew.

After a while of silent frowning Vegita was first to speak. "Come with me" He said roughly before turning, trusting that Broly would follow.

Broly looked at his retreating back, then slowly moved forward. "Wait, where are you going?" Cheelai called out. Vegita stopped and turned slightly. "To do what saiyans do best" was all he said before continuing on his way.

"Oh that means training! Come on Broly! It'll be fun!" Goku said with excitement, pushing the giant saiyan along to follow Vegita.

"Training is fun? At a party?" Cheelai said to Lemo, who was still sampling the food, only half paying attention to the whole affair.

"For saiyans it is" Turning around Cheelai smiled at Bulma. "So this is normal?" She asked her. "Yeah I guess, you learn to live with it anyway" She offered with a laugh.

Looking at Cheelai's simple purple attire, Bulma suddenly got a wicked look in her eyes. "Hey, why don't you come with me, I forgot to mention, this is a pool party, you'll be needing something to swim in"

Cheelai smiled nervously, putting her hands up and taking a few steps back. "Oh no that's ok, you've already done so much for us…" "Nonsense!" Bulma cut her off, taking a hold of Cheelai's arm and linking it to her own.

"If you don't love it, I'm sure a certain saiyan will" She said with a wink. "huh?" was all Cheelai could get out before being dragged away. Lemo waived in the distance before giving her a thumbs up.

-At the Gravity Chamber- (Skipping ahead, sorry!, I just don't have it in me to write fight scenes)

All three saiyans landed on their feet, powering down and gasping for air. The gravity level had been set to maximum, a whopping 800 times Earth gravity thanks so Bulma's newest upgrade.

Pushing a button, Vegita brought it down to a 100, making it a comfortable environment to cool down and stretch. "I guess Kakarot is useful for something, you've clearly improved your control" He said to Broly who looked down with an embarrassed smile.

"Yes, I have been practicing more, I don't like to lose control…others get hurt when I do…" Goku and Vegita gave each other knowing looks, both figuring he was probably talking about his father.

Not liking the sour tone of the conversation, Goku decided to intercept. "Say Broly, didn't you have something to ask Vegita? You know, about Bulma?" "What about my Bulma?" Vegita was quick to ask, his eyes glaring and fists beginning to tighten.

"Kakarot said he had a wife named Chichi who likes to keep him prisoner and yells a lot, he also said Bulma was your wife…I am not familiar with what a wife is, he said you could teach me…"

Vegita blinked a few times before throwing his head back in laughter. "Hey, I didn't say it like that…" Goku whined in the background.

"So will you teach me?" Broly pressed. "Why? Have you a woman in mind?" Vegita asked, his laughter dying down.

Looking at the floor, Broly shrugged. "What is there to say, Bulma is a fine wife, loyal, strong willed, she's a good match, what you should be asking yourself is, do you have what it takes to please your woman, or will you act like this idiot over here" Vegita said, motioning to Goku who just tilted his head in confusion.

"P-please her?" Broly asked, not quite understanding. "Urg, this conversation is boring, I'm gonna go see what's to eat, later!"

Using instant transmission Goku disappeared, leaving Vegita and Broly sitting on the floor, letting the added gravity press down on their bodies.

"I…I do not understand what you mean, I have not done anything to hurt her…" Vegita raised his hand, stopping Broly mid-sentence.

"Look, a wife can be a lot of things, a friend, an ally, the mother of your children, you must know to listen to her, what she wants and how, and sometimes she will ask ridiculous requests, and you'll hate it, but you'll do them, because you're a man, understand!" Broly nodded.

"That green woman, is she the one?" Vegita asked making Broly's face heat up. "I…yes…Cheelai…we are…more than friends…"

"Be careful…" Looking up confused Broly frowned at Vegita's warning.

"She is not saiyan, our planet has been gone for years, all the surviving saiyans in this universe are male, other races are considerably smaller and…if you haven't already taken her, you have to know to…just…be careful…" He finished with an embarrassed grunt, clearly not comfortable with the conversation.

"I do not remember our planet, your father casted me out before my eyes opened in the nursery pod…" "Yes well, I was only out of the pod for a short time before he sold me off to Frieza" Vegita replied, becoming a bit defensive.

Looking away from the prince, Broly pondered on what he said. His father had been so wrong to thrust his hatred on Vegita, who clearly had nothing to do with king Vegita's decisions.

"If saiyan women were still alive…" "Don't be an idiot! Saiyans are a proud race, we only join with one partner in our life time! if saiyan women were around, I would still have found Bulma" Vegita quickly cut him off, his mouth twisted in an outraged snarl.

Broly looked up frowning, annoyed at not being allowed to finish his statement. "I was going to say…it would not have mattered…" Broly said firmly.

The saiyans sat still, frowning at each other from across the gravity chamber. Until Vegita's snarl slowly turned into a smirk.

He was about to say something else when the screen in the middle of the room turned on and Bulma's face came to view.

Looking up, Broly's eyes quickly caught the image of Cheelai who seemed to be doing her best in hiding behind her.

"Are you boys done yet! Come out of there already and join the party!" Bulma called out, her voice thundering through the multiple speakers she had recently installed.

"Woman! I told you not to interrupt my training when the gravity is still on!" Vegita yelled back. "Oh! You mean this gravity?" Bulma teased, before pressing the off button of the machine.

"There, gravity is off, come out of there and change into these" She demanded firmly before holding up two pairs of men's swimming bottoms.

"If you think you can tell me what to do!" "NOW VEGITA!" Her voice echoed before the screen went black. Vegita grunted and cursed under his breath.

"Wives really do yell a lot" Broly noted. "Remember what I said, a wife will sometimes ask ridiculous requests, and you'll do them…" "Because we are men" Broly finished.

-Back at the party-

"Stop fidgeting, you look great!" Bulma said. Cheelai hugged her upper body, feeling incredibly exposed. At Bulma's request, or rather demand, she had changed into the swimming attire she had provided her.

Which consisted of two pieces of silvery white scraps of nothing. The triangles covering her breasts didn't make her feel secure in the slightest, and the bottoms rode low on her hips and tied together on the sides, also not giving her a lot of confidence.

"How come yours is a one piece!" Cheelai whined, glaring at Bulma's form fitting black suit. "Oh Vegita doesn't appreciate me wearing two pieces in public, don't get me wrong, I still do when the mood strikes but I figured it's best to keep the peace for the sake of the party" She stated.

"What! What makes you think Broly will appreciate me wearing this!" Cheelai raged, pointing at her ridiculous excuse for clothing.

"Oh relax! There's plenty of empty rooms if you two want some alone time" Bulma teased making Cheelai's blush reach a whole other shade.

"What! We're not, I mean, we haven't, I mean, I don't…" She begun furiously stuttering. Bulma laughed at her embarrassed reaction.

"Oh but I think you do, he certainly looks like he does" Cheelai tensed, feeling Broly's presence approaching behind her.

'Ok, act natural, we're just blending in, when on Earth do as the…earthlings do?' she gave herself a quick pep talk before turning.

"Oh hey Broly! How was the training?" She asked with a smile. "What are you…wearing?" He replied instead. His eyes drinking in the sight of her, trying to figure out how to properly behave.

She was practically naked, through the thin material of her garments he could make out every dip and curve and the rest of her just laid bare.

Last time he walked in on her she had gotten so angry, so why did it seem like she was ok with him seeing her now?

"It's a swim suit, like yours" Cheelai answered, doing her best to keep her smile on. Looking down at himself, Broly tugged on the shorts he was made to wear, the material reaching just above his knees.

"Not like mine…" He frowned. Bulma cleared her throat, breaking the tension. "Alright! Who wants to go swimming! Come on Cheelai, let's play some pool ball!" She cheerfully said, once again dragging the green girl along. "Pool what?..."

-At the pool-

Broly stood unmoving in the deepest part of the pool, the water reaching his shoulders. Trunks and Goten jumped and splashed around him, sometimes catching him in the blast, but the saiyan was barely aware of his surroundings.

His eyes were glued to the water droplets cascading down Cheelai's body. Her, Bulma, and other interesting looking characters were engaged in some type of game.

They kept bouncing a bright colored, air filled ball towards each other. Every time the ball would make its way towards Cheelai, she would jump for it.

Her upper body would leave the water and he would watch in trance as her glistening breasts would bounce with the motion and sparkling droplets of water would surround her.

The sound of her laughter so light and genuine making his chest feel tight. He was so enthralled he almost missed the ball heading straight for his face.

On reflex, he slapped it away, a little harder than he meant to, resulting in the ball exploding into pieces right in front of him.

"Yay! Broly wins!" Cheelai cheered. Everyone else laughed. "Well that's not quite how the game goes…but that's also how Vegita wins so sure, we'll go with that" Bulma added with a laugh.

The day went on with some more swimming, splashing, sampling of terrific foods and plenty of laughter.

Eventually the sun began setting and after providing everyone with towels to dry off, Bulma began gathering her guests around an enormous campfire.

The visiting trio participated as much as they could, making sure to be polite and respectful to Earth's customs.

They watched as Bula was placed in front of a giant cake with a single candle and encouraged to blow it out after most of the visitors sang her a song in celebration of her birth.

Earth was fun, Broly thought. A feeling of warmth and unity surrounded them, it was nice.

"Hey guys, I was thinking we should probably head back home soon but that Kakarot guy is out cold over there…I've never seen anyone eat that much, not even you Broly" Lemo said catching Bulma's attention.

She made her way over to them, Bula tucked in her arms once again. "Why don't you guys hang out for a few days then! It'll be great, there's so much more to see and plenty of different foods to try" She offered with a smile.

"Oh no, we'd hate to impose…" Cheelai started. "It's no trouble! Come on, Earth is great! Maybe it can be your new home, don't you want to at least check it out? I mean, you guys weren't planning on staying in Vampa forever right? it's supposed to be inhabitable"

"We could stay for a bit…" Lemo suggested. "I mean, yeah…if it's ok with Broly?" Cheelai added, looking up at the saiyan next to her.

The fact that he hadn't been entirely comfortable throughout the whole endeavor did not go unnoticed, and she hated to force Broly to do anything he didn't want.

After all, that had been his entire life, always been made to do things against his will, and Cheelai was hell bent set on never letting that happen again.

"Only if I can sleep with Cheelai…we are more than friends" The green girls eyes went wide before bringing a hand to her forehead in embarrassment.

"Oh you don't say, well in that case I'll make sure to put you two in a sound proof room" Teased Bulma. "Wait, he means literal sleep, we just sleep together!" Cheelai tried to clear the situation.

Bulma's wicked eye glint was back and getting brighter. "Of course you do, me and Vegita JUST sleep together too, and here's the proof" She said with a laugh while holding baby Bula up. "No…you don't understand…we…"

"Hey, relax, I'm just teasing…but you are getting the sound proof room" Bulma laughed, walking away, muttering something about putting the birthday girl to bed.

"Why do we need a sound proof room?" Broly asked in confusion. "Well baby making can get loud sometimes" Lemo chimed with a mocking chuckle before letting out a sharp grunt when Cheelai's heel connected with his foot.

Excitedly Broly turned to the girl. "Are we going to…" "No Broly! We're not making babies tonight!" She stated mortified before stomping away in embarrassment.

-Later that night-

"Well this is it, it should have everything you need, but if not just press this button and tell the screen what you want" Bulma explained.

"Wow, you guys are super techy huh? My planet was pretty advanced too…" Cheelai said, her eyes wondering over all the buttons of the door panel Bulma had shown her.

"Yeah? You any good with it?" Cheelai shrugged with a shy smile. "I'm alright, I did manage to hack into Frieza's scouter, he can't track us anymore but we can track him, well, his main ship anyway, oh and I did a few upgrades to the ray guns he issued us"

"Impressive, you should come by the lab tomorrow, maybe help me brain storm a little, Vegita's been hounding me about making stronger blasters for the gravity room, I'm telling you, if it doesn't go straight through him it's not strong enough!" Bulma laughed.

Cheelai frowned at the statement. "Aren't you worry he'll get hurt?" Bulma smiled softly.

"Of course, I worry all the time, but…it's a saiyan thing, they fight, they get hurt, and then they recover stronger, all we can do is stay out of the way and help them when they need it…this is the life I've chosen. Being with Vegita, it's exciting, and infuriating! And scary sometimes…but…he's my prince. I wouldn't change it for the world"

"Awwwww" Cheelai squealed. "You guys are so sweet it's making me want to brush my teeth before they rot out!" She said in a teasing tone, making Bulma blush.

"Oh haha, don't you go telling him I said that!" Bulma warned. "Or maybe I should! Serves you right, you've been messing with me all day!" She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Bulma smiled, turning to leave. "You call it messing, I call it helping" She said with a wink. "I'll go tell Broly where the room is, you two have a goooood night now" Bulma finished with a suggestive smirk, leaving Cheelai to brood in silence.

After a minute she began laughing to herself. That Bulma was a riot, but very kind. And today had really been a wonderful day.

Looking over the room once more, she smiled big. The bed was huge, plenty of room for…her eyes suddenly widened at the direction her thoughts were taking her.

With all the commotion of Broly noticing that she was a girl and learning via educational videos about sex, and them stablishing a steady relationship, they had yet to really talk about where they were heading.

Things were steadily getting more serious between them, but Cheelai was always the one to put a pause to their progress.

She felt silly about it, clearly Broly had never engaged in any type of romantic or sexual relationship before her.

So far he was doing fantastic, he was attentive, and gentle, sometimes a little too eager but that only helped to flatter her further.

However, she had yet to tell him, that although she was aware of the facts of life, as Lemo liked to call it, she hadn't really had the chance to put the knowledge into practice.

Thinking back on their past encounters, she wondered if maybe there was no reason to stop. He made her feel save, he listened to her, and he acted like she was the only thing in his world that really mattered. What woman wouldn't want that?

Making up her mind, she began removing her top, the material still wet from the pool landed with a thud on the floor. 'Maybe…we can do…just a little more than kissing…' She decided.

Suddenly a firm knock broke her from her musings. She moved to push the button to open the door, knowing it was Broly on the other side, but made sure to keep her back to him.

She heard his heavy footsteps, her heart speeding at the sound of the door closing behind him. Broly gasped at finding Cheelai in only her swimming bottoms and looked away, whispering apologies and offering to step out till she was done changing.

"Y-you can stay…i-if you want…" She offered shyly, her arms unconsciously going around her breasts in order to shield them.

Broly swallowed hard and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, his eyes scanning over her naked back and round bottom.

Cheelai had never been in this state of undress around him before. He didn't know what to do, his body was already reacting to her.

Keeping his eyes on her, he sucked in a sharp breath when she began slowly turning, her arms dropping down to her sides as she moved.

She was gorgeous. She stood before him looking shily to the side, her soft round breasts moving with every shaky breath she took, the slight breeze in the room hardening her nipples and effectively catching his eyes.

"Um…is this ok?" she question unsurely, beginning to feel uncomfortable under his predatory gaze. "Y-yes…" Was all he could think to say.

His giant hands grasped the bedding on either side of him in an effort to keep from reaching out to her. He wanted to touch her, taste her, rub all over her, he knew what he wanted, the hard part was figuring out what she wanted.

"Broly…can I…can I kiss you?" She slowly asked, beginning to approach him. "Can I touch you?" He quickly asked in return, one hand leaving the bed, ready to pounce as soon as she gave the word.

"I think…I'd like that…" Broly reached for her so fast, the room spun for a minute. Laying her back, he immediately dove for her lips, while his hand trailed down to her exposed breasts.

Deepening their kiss, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, quickly finding hers. His thumb and index finger molded around her nipple, lighting tugging on the budding flesh.

Cheelai broke the kiss, throwing her head back into the pillow and letting out a breathy moan, her mind spinning and her body heating up.

She bit her lip when Broly took her other nipple into his mouth, the end of his tongue teasingly dancing over the tip before giving it a light suckle, prompting a loud gasp from her.

She laid, unable to do anything other than feel as he mercilessly played with her untouched body. He nuzzle her breasts, alternating between licks and open mouth kisses while his other hand continued the journey down south.

Feeling Broly's hand on her navel, Cheelai slowly parted her shaking thighs in a silent invitation. His fingers descended over her covered center, the lycra type fabric of her swimming bottoms doing nothing to contain the flowing proof of her excitement.

She turned her head to the side, her eyes closed, letting out a laud gasp at feeling his strong fingers gliding down the apex of her thighs.

Broly's breathing became labored when he came in contact with her moistened core, he rubbed his fingers from top to bottom, gathering her essence and bringing it to eye level to examine.

Feeling the loss of his touch, she opened her eyes but before Cheelai could stop him, Broly brought his fingers to his mouth.

The video mentioned females growing wet in preparation for intercourse, but it didn't mention that wetness would taste so sweet. "Broly wait…"

Was all Cheelai could gasp out, before he dove down, lifting her lower body off the mattress and positioning her legs on either side of his shoulders.

TBC….

Alright! Time to cool it down people! Chapter was getting way too long and I'm trying to keep it around the same length as the others. Lol Don't hate me! But hey, maybe if I get enough comments I'll be inspired to update sooner rather than later!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait! Didn't plan for that! Got a lot of writing done during spring break but classes started back up so I won't be able to update as often. But anyway, won't keep you any longer!

WARNING. Proceed with caution, or don't if this isn't your thing. We all know what's coming! You can always fast forward to the end where you'll finally find some actual plot, lol As always, thanks for all the likes and comments! Enjoy!

Chapter 6

He was instantly lost in the smell and taste of her and didn't care to find his way back. His tongue lapped vigorously at her, making Cheelai arch her back further and helplessly tighten her legs over his back.

She tried to grab onto anything she could to keep her sanity, but every drag of his tongue against her was slowing taking it away.

Forget about being embarrassed, he took command over her body so fast, there wasn't enough time to make sense out of what was happening.

Suddenly she was thankful for the sound proof room. Broly on the other hand couldn't get enough, nothing with Cheelai was ever enough.

She tasted so good, felt so good, and all he wanted to do was keep making her scream. Normally a scream from Cheelai would set him off into a protective rampage.

But this was different, every sound she made sent shivers down his spine. He never knew she could make such sounds.

Growing irritated by the fabric keeping him from fully tasting her, Broly roughly pulled at it, the ties on the sides easily coming undone from the force.

Tossing the garment to the side he paused briefly to look, and what a sight it was. Her essence dripped from her pink, quivering opening and he watched mesmerized as it pulsed along with the beat of her thundering heart.

He had noticed earlier she didn't seem to have body hair, and that was true about this part of her as well. Thinking on it, that was probably one of the reasons she was always so cold.

Leaning in, he ran his tongue over her again, the taste widely amplified now that he could touch her directly.

When he reached the small bundle of nerves at the top he flickered over it, noting how it made Cheelai tense and release a high pitch whine, follow by her center fluttering faster.

He decided to linger there, bringing one hand over her, he carefully isolated the sensitive flesh with his fingers.

He lightly ran his tongue back over it to test her reaction, taking delight in how it immediately sent her into a frenzy of sobs and pleads to not stop, not that he had any plans of stopping anytime soon.

Her legs began shaking over his shoulders as her center wept over his invading mouth. Looking down at her over her open legs, Broly couldn't help the speeding of his heart.

She was a vision, with her upper back barely resting on the bed, her breasts heaving with every shaky gasp, and her head thrown back in utter oblivion. He didn't want it to end.

Going back to his task, he moved back to slowly caressing the throbbing small button that seemed to send her whole body into spasms.

He licked around and over the sensitive flesh before molding his lips around it and lightly sucking. "Ahh, Broly!" Cheelai shouted, as her body began convulsing with waves of pleasure.

Her mind went blank, unable to focus on anything other than the constant tightening and releasing between her legs.

She heard herself call out his name, but her voice sounded far away and somewhat foreign. It was too much, he was relentlessly torturing her, forcing climax after climax from her shaking body and immensely enjoying the chorus of moans and gasps escaping from her lips.

He especially loved it when she gasped or shouted out his name, her tone so desperate and filled with desire.

After some time however, her voice became coarse from overuse, she began to wail and twist, attempting to get him to stop, the pleasure threatening to take her consciousness away.

Oblivious he kept his assault on her, enamored with how much the wetness had increased, she was absolutely soaked.

Running his tongue flat over the spot at the top once more, he applied slight pressure when he felt her budding flesh throb under his ministrations.

"Broly, p-please…I c-can't…" She gasped out but ultimately threw her head back as another rocking orgasm swept across her body, making her mind spin and limbs go slack.

Sensing her body give, Broly ran his tongue over her core one last time, feeling her legs weakly flinch at the contact before he gently settled her back down.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking down at Cheelai in silent adoration. She was gasping for air, her face flushed from being held almost upside down and tears still gliding down the corners of her eyes.

She trembled and shook and all he wanted to do was open her legs back up and keep running his tongue up and down her sweet flesh.

It was mind-boggling, the need he had for her, his hands were already beginning to tremble from the absence of her.

However, looking over her lightly twitching body, how she curled into herself as soon as he released her, he began to worry. "Cheelai, did I hurt you?" He asked in concern, his stomach beginning to sink a little at the possibility.

She took a few more deep breaths before answering "No…not hurt…Broly…how…where…did you learn that?" She whispered, still trying to catch her breath and calm her raging heart.

Relieved by her answer, he moved behind her, spooning her small body with his. "I…I'm sorry, you just tasted so good…I just did what seemed to feel good to you…and me…d-did I please you?" He questioned a bit nervous, thinking on what Vegita said earlier.

He wasn't sure it was normal, what he had done to her, but she did seemed to enjoy it, or at least he hoped she had.

Broly himself had relished in the experience so much and was worried that if she didn't like it, he might not be allowed to do it again, he already couldn't wait until the next time.

Cheelai grinned, rubbing her bottom on the prominent bulge behind her. "Oh I'd say pleased pretty much covers it" Broly grunted at her proximity, her butt nicely molding against his throbbing front.

Bringing his hand over her, he began sliding it down her stomach in search of her center once more, this time planning to draw the same melody out of her with his fingers.

"Wait, I don't think I can take anymore" Cheelai said, halting his journey and taking a hold of his wondering fingers. 'Next time' He thought with slight disappointment.

He allowed her to bend his arm, bringing his large hand to her face. Cheelai cuddled the limb, lightly kissing his scarred knuckles, before running her tongue over his index finger.

Bringing the digit into her mouth she lightly sucked before letting it go. "Can I try pleasing you now?" She shyly whispered while beginning to turn in Broly's arms.

He stared at her, his breath catching when she pushed her naked breasts against his chest. One of her hands travelled down, softly caressing him over his shorts and for the life of him he could not find his voice to answer her.

"Well?...can I?" She asked again, softly pushing him to his back. Broly nodded, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. All of the sudden becoming very nervous, Vegita said nothing about this!

Cheelai smiled, looking confident and determined, despite her stomach doing circles on the inside. 'Just do what he seems to like, he did it…he did it like a freaking pro, how hard can it be?' She told herself.

Her eyes widening when she attempted to wrap her hand around him through his shorts only to find out she couldn't. 'Apparently…harder than I thought…very, very hard…and big...o-ok, relax, maybe start at the top, there's no rush…'

Abandoning his lower half for now she moved to kiss him, her lips molding against his softly. One of his hands settled on the back of her neck, pulling her closer as his tongue invaded her mouth. 'Hang on, it's supposed to be my turn!' She thought.

His other hand reached for her breast, his fingers once again attacking her still sensitive nipple. She pulled back from the kiss but he followed, attaching his lips to her throat making her moan in the process.

"Wait Broly…s-stop" She breathed out. "I'm sorry, I can't seem to…." He muffled against her skin, his kisses becoming more eager. "B-but…I want to touch you too" She whined, trying to pry him off gently.

Broly halted, realizing he was failing at listening to her. He laid back down obediently, bringing his hands to his sides and grabbing onto the bedding.

Cheelai smiled and began running her hand down his well sculpted chest. There was so much of him, it was overwhelming.

Hooking a finger on the waistband of his shorts, she began tugging lightly while her mouth worked over his chest, her lips following the trail her hand had made earlier.

"Um…can I…do…do you…want to take these off?" She asked after some time of fidgeting with the garment. It wasn't like she could rip them off him like he had done with her.

Broly nodded, a little unsure and sat up a bit to fulfill the task. Suddenly the gravity of the situation started setting in.

'Too late to turn back now, we're doing this! This is happening, you are gonna rock his world!…it's cool, we're both way overdue for this, it'll be alright, I can do this, I can be sexy, I can…oh wow…' her thoughts halted at the first glance she got of him.

She'd felt him before, and she knew the guy was big, not just there but all around. Sure it was intimidating sometimes, but he was always so gentle and caring towards her that his incredible size never really bothered her.

Besides…big men didn't really scare her, after all, it was thanks to one that she was alive today.

'Pull yourself together and just touch it!' Cheelai scolded herself. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and shot her hand down, gasping when her fingers came in contact with warm flesh.

Opening her eyes she looked up at Broly. His eyes were closed with his bottom lip caught in between his teeth.

She softly ran her hand over him, pulling slightly back when he tensed, losing a bit of confidence in her ability to please him, as he had put it.

Shaking her head free of negative thoughts she made up her mind and descended, finally daring to take a full look.

'Huh…so that's what it looks like in real life…it's kinda cute…in a giant, throbby kind of way…hang on…this is supposed to go inside me...but how in the hell?!, wait, no, focus, we're not doing that right now, right now we're going to…um…see what he likes…yeah, I can handle that…you got this!'

Adjusting herself by his lap, she began by running a single finger, gently from his belly button down. Slowly following the hard planes of his lower stomach, over the arch of his gravity defying shaft, gliding over the rounded tip and ending at the base.

He didn't give much of a reaction, which was a minor setback since she had been counting on it in order to know how to proceed.

Looking up, she noted his eyes were closed even tighter and his knuckles were almost white from the force he was using to grip the bedding around him.

'Well…he used his mouth on me so….it's only fair…' Carefully grasping the 'Monster…yeah, I'm gonna call you monster!' She slowly leaned forward, glancing up quickly, somewhat thankful to find Broly's eyes still closed.

Running her thumb softly over the very tip, she followed the path with her tongue, almost letting go when Broly let out an unexpectedly loud gasp.

Gaining confidence, she gently grasped the base with both hands, convinced it would help her have some sort of control over Broly's movement.

'Safety first! I do NOT want to get poked in the eye by monster!' Leaning back down, she ran her tongue from base to tip, ending with a kiss at the top of the reddened head.

He grunted deeply, the sound making her doubtful for a moment. His head was now thrown back and she could barely make out the sound of his grinding teeth.

Deciding to take it as a good sign, she moved to continue, figuring he would tell her if she did something wrong,

Cheelai repositioned herself, folding her legs beneath her and lowering her upper body over him which unintentionally left her bottom up in the air.

She licked up and down the hardened flesh, making sure to coat it as much as she could with her saliva.

Reaching the top again, she tentatively ran her tongue in circles over the head, catching a hint of salt from the tiny opening.

She molded her lips over him and slowly started to bring her mouth down, taking him in as much as comfortably possible, which to her distress, didn't seem to be much at all.

Swirling her tongue over the underside she looked up to check on him, only to gasp when she met Broly's now opened and very intense gaze.

Her gasping combined with the position of her mouth resulted in deep suction, causing her to rapidly fall lower on him, jabbing the back of her throat in the process.

'Don't gag! Pleeeease don't gag!' She composed herself quickly, gliding her mouth back up, acting as if she had meant to take him in that deep, but her show went unnoticed.

His head was thrown back once more as he let out a low grunt followed by a shaky gasp and chopped up version of her name.

She was glad, after all, there wasn't much she could do to hide the tears that had gathered at the corners of her eyes when she was trying not to choke while still looking desirable.

Putting her hands to work, she began rubbing them up and down the places her mouth couldn't reach.

She took her time, touching different areas, alternating between suction and pressure, taking breaks here and there and letting her hands take over.

It was becoming addicting, to have such a massively powerful man reduced to a begging puddle. Suddenly she understood why he didn't seem to want to stop rocking her body over and over earlier.

Being the giver was just as exciting as being the receiver.

Determined to learn as much as she could about his limitations and hers, she practiced breathing out of her nose while experimentally taking him in deeper, pulling back as soon as she felt she would choke.

She was so focused on her task she almost didn't feel the touch of his hand on her head. Broly began caressing her silvery locks, but soon his touch became urgent, prompting her to release him from her mouth with an audible pop.

"Cheelai, you need to stop, it feels like I'm going to explode" He worriedly gasped. Giving him a wicked grin, she continued the motion of her hands and gave a quick lick to the throbbing head of his shaft.

"That's the point big guy" She said with a seductive chuckle before diving back down on him. Her tongue swirling back and forth against the underside of the head while her lips sealed around him, applying more suction.

Broly's eyes rolled back, and within a few seconds he saw lights. Low grunts began emerging from the back of his throat, and it seemed like all his strength was rushing out of him, but the sensation was so delightfully pleasant.

His legs felt limp and his head clouded. He remembered how Cheelai's body had seemed to just give up after some time, and now he knew why.

Cheelai braced herself as burst after burst of thick warm liquid filled her mouth. Before she could stop it, some shot straight down her throat, causing her to begin choking. She let go of him, not realizing he wasn't quite done.

As a result, the liquid gushed down her chin and sprinkled slightly over the top of her breasts. 'Well…at least it didn't get in my hair…I hear that's the worst, way to go monster!' Looking around for something to clean herself with, she was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

Broly looked up at her like she was the very air he breathed. Was this how she had felt earlier? He certainly hoped so. Time passed and he just stared at her wishing he could form the words to express the extend of his adoration for her.

Feeling the warm substance beginning to seep in between her cleavage, Cheelai gently pulled back. "Let me get cleaned up, I'll be right back" She whispered gently with a sweet smile.

Hopping to her feet she hurried to the bathroom, softly closing the door behind her. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she used some tissues to wipe herself clean.

'You did it! We did it!, we're officially sexually active! And damn are we good at it!' She cheered, giggling to herself.

Quickly fixing her hair and checking for anything that might look out of place, she hurried back out to her lover.

Broly laid back and stared at the ceiling, every single muscle in his body loose and relaxed. He felt so heavy, and suddenly extremely sleepy.

Was this a normal reaction? He didn't want to go to sleep just yet, he had so much to tell her.

Closing his eyes with a deep sigh he could still see Cheelai in all her naked glory, her legs bent beneath her, rear in the air, with her sweet, hot mouth wrapped around the pulsing tip of him, and shyly looking back with those gorgeous sparkling lilac eyes.

He groaned to himself, feeling his lower half twitch, threatening to return to life for round two. That's when he heard the click of the door of the bathroom, and quickly sat up to not miss a second of Cheelai's entrance.

She flew at him like a bullet, all he really saw was a flash of green before his found himself on his back with her on top.

She leaned down, her hands holding his face on either side and planted a firm, loud kiss on his lips, letting go before he had a chance to respond.

Climbing off him, she pulled on the blankets by their feet and threw them over both their bodies.

He turned on his side the same time she did, both now facing each other. She wrapped a delicate arm over his waist, bringing her body close and nuzzling his chest.

In turned he ran his hand down her back, pulling her even closer and breathing in the scent of her hair.

"So…did I please you?" She asked against his skin in a teasing tone. "Very much…but you know, you did not have to"

"What? Why not? I wanted to…w-was I no good?" She asked with a frown, tilting her head to look up at him.

Broly's eyes widened. "No! that's not it! That was…I've never felt…Cheelai…you are the best thing that has ever happened to me" He shakily finished, frustration seeping in at his inability to put what he was feeling into words.

"Vegita did not say anything about you pleasing me…you do not have to…" He continued before Cheelai cut him off.

"Wait a minute, you asked Vegita about this?" Averting his eyes from hers in embarrassment he nodded. "I asked him…about what a wife is…he said I should please her, listen to what she wants…he did not say anything about the wife having to do the same…"

Her eyes went wide at the word wife. Not all species called it the same, but it was a word she knew the implications of.

The fact that he was seeking knowledge on a permanent union sent her stomach into exited flips.

Bringing a hand to his cheek, she prompted him to look back to her. "Oh Broly, things aren't that simple…and trust me, Bulma pleases Vegita just fine I'm sure!" she said with a laugh, attempting to lighten the mood.

Broly still looked unsure so she continued gently, her heart speeding up in anticipation of what she was about to confess.

"I think…us being together, it works, and I don't want it to end…I would love to be your wife, someday…in the future…and…I know I don't 'have to' please you but, that doesn't mean I'm not allowed…same goes for you…a good relationship should be fifty, fifty, give and take…"

Broly nodded with sleepy grin, his arms tightening more around her and his face burying in her short, silky locks.

Cheelai closed her eyes, rubbing her cheek on his chest, finally letting the drowsiness cloud her mind. She was just about dosing off when Broly's voice brought her back.

"How far in the future?" She giggled softly, trying to fight back sleep not very successfully. "I don't know…ask me tomorrow…" she yawned. "Tomorrow is the future…" Broly said, also with a yawn.

She giggled lightly some more, sleep now heavy in her voice. "It sure is…and we'll still be together then…" Her last words came out as a whisper, sending them both into deep sleep.

IT IS NOW SAFE TO READ FOR THOSE WHO CHOSE TO SKIP!

-The Next Day-

Broly had risen early, full of energy and in dire need to do something with it. Cheelai however was still spent, and so after a long, sweet kiss she told him to go train, maybe find Vegita, her on the other hand would need more time to rest.

That had probably been about four hours ago. Slowly opening her eyes and looking around the unfamiliar surroundings, everything came rushing back.

Cheelai's cheeks flared up as she squealed into the pillow, kicking her legs behind her as a rush of excitement overtook her.

Last night had been perfect, and now that she got some proper rest she could understand why Broly had been practically bouncing off the walls earlier.

She hopped out of bed in a rush and straight into the shower, wanting to hurry getting ready so she could go find her saiyan lover.

She briefly wondered if their interactions would be different now after last night's developments.

'Ok game plan! Just act normal, not like nothing happened normal but more like, hey Broly, yeah I'm totally cool with what happened normal, also, let's do it again sometime! Ha!'

Giggling to herself she stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off, brushed her teeth and fixed her hair. Making her way back to the room she spotted a compartment that had popped open by the door.

Walking over towards it with curiosity she was delighted to find it was a brand new attire for her to wear.

Picking up the garments, she enthusiastically began sorting them. Earth was, different, she thought as she held up an article of clothing that was very obviously meant to hold her breasts.

She took the white, satin garment and swung it around, clasping it at the front. Looking at the mirror she did a few test jumps, noting it didn't do as good a job as her armor in minimizing the bounce of her chest, but it was rather attractive.

Next she don on the matching pair of bottoms followed by a pair of pants that at first look seemed to be made of heavy, perhaps scratchy material, but turned out to be soft and pliable, not prohibiting her movements in the slightest.

They covered her legs and bottom like a second skin but she remained pleasantly surprised with the stretchiness of it.

She reached for the shirt that had been provided and slipped it over her head. It was a deep purple, a color she favored, and it tied at the back of her neck, leaving her upper back, shoulders and arms exposed.

Not that she minded. So far she found Earth's climate to be very aggregable. Lastly she slipped on some black ankle socks and the shoes that were provided.

'Wonder how Bulma got all my measurements…' she absently wondered as she left the room. Her senses being overtaken by the delicious aroma of food immediately.

She followed the scent which lead her to the kitchen area. Bulma and Lemo were happily chatting by the counters, and baby Bula kept trying to prop herself up using her mother's leg.

"Oh there you are sleepy head! Must have been some night!" Bulma greeted, Making Cheelai's cheeks flare up.

"Good morning…uh yeah…you know time change, gravitational pull…that stuff can really drain you down" She replied with an embarrassed laugh.

Bulma smirked at her. "Sure, gravitational pull" She said with a suggestive wink. "Hey there girly, come get some grub! I still can't get over the food here!" Lemo offered with a smile.

Ignoring Bulma's teasing comment, Cheelai joined them, pulling a chair by the kitchen island. "Hey thanks for the clothing by the way, they fit great"

Bulma nodded, moving to pick Bula up. "No problem" She was about to continue, when the distinct sound of a space ship landing in the yard caught everyone's attention.

Looking at the window, Bulma waved it off. "Looks like Jaco is here, just a friend, he missed the party yesterday but promised to swing by today to Bring Bula her present" She explained.

Lemo looked out the window, his eyes growing wide and his hand flying to Cheelai's shoulder in alarm. "That's a galactic patrol spaceship" He almost shouted.

Cheelai spat the morsel of food that was in her mouth and stepped away from the counter, catching Bulma by the shoulder.

"Wait, he can't find me, your friend, he's a galactic patrol officer, he can't know I'm here!" She pleaded, her eyes wide with panic.

"Cheelai's wanted, she stole one of their ships in her youth" Lemo came behind to explain. Throwing her head back in a laugh Bulma dismissed their concern.

"Oh don't sweat it! I stole his ship too when I was kid, well, briefly anyway, hey I bet I can bully him into sponging your record, then you won't have to run from them anymore" She offered.

"Really? You think you can do that? That'd be great! Right Cheelai? Then we'd only have to worry about Frieza Force coming for us" Lemo began in excitement.

"No! please!" Cheelai pleaded, tears beginning to fall uncontrollably. Bulma stopped in concern, turning towards the panicking girl.

"Hey don't worry, seriously, it's not big deal…" "But it is!" Cheelai shouted, cutting her off. "Cheelai…let her try…It was just a ship…" Lemo began gently.

Cheelai's head hung low, her shoulders shaking with the sobs threatening to tear from her body. "You think Galactic Patrol would waste their time chasing a simple ship thief for almost a decade?"

Wiping furiously at her face, she continued. "They won't stop chasing me…they'll never toss my record…" She said in a broken voice.

"What do you mean Cheelai? Why would you.." "I'm wanted for murder" She cut Lemo off.

Finally looking up, she was horrified to find Broly standing at the entrance of the Kitchen, his face shocked, confirming her nightmare. 'It's over…he heard every word'

TBC…

And there it is! Again sorry for the delay! Stay tuned for the next chapter, where Cheelai's dark past will be revealed. Don't forget to like and comment too! More comments=faster updates! Thanks all!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! I rewrote this chapter a bunch of times, it just wasn't sounding right, but it's finally done. Hope you like! As a treat, I made it extra-long! It actually was longer but I had to safe the rest for Chapter 8. Anyway, enjoy! And as always. WARNING: strong themes ahead.

Chapter 7

Broly opened his eyes slowly, not used to the room being so light in the mornings. Looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings, his heart began speeding in apprehension.

That is, until Cheelai's sweet scent and feel of her soft, warm body next to him began breaking his anxiety and thrusting his mind into the memories they had recently made together. Suddenly a rush of excitement flooded him, causing his body to fully awaken, bursting with energy and vitality.

He turned towards the sleeping girl, his eyes scanning over the bare skin of her side. He tentatively reached out and ran his fingers over the smooth plane of her shoulder, marveling at the silky feel of it.

The tone of her skin, it reminded him of Bah, his first friend. It reminded him of fun and warmth and all the good feelings he'd ever experienced. Looking over her, he concluded, green was probably his favorite color. Broly smiled, scooting closer to kiss her.

His arms going around her small frame, bringing her body closer as he peppered kisses from her shoulder to her neck. Feeling a sort of euphoric liberation at being allowed to touch her so freely. He loved touching her, it was addicting, and the closer they became, the harder it was to restrain himself.

Cheelai flinched at the contact, her lips curving into a lazy smile as she playfully swatted away at the giant saiyan. "Broly…It's early…" She whine, turning her face into her pillow. "I am awake" He mumbled against her skin, his voice dancing with a hint of mischievousness.

Cheelai chucked lightly, feeling Broly's hands running over her naked body, hands so big they seemed to engulf her with every stroke. "I'm not…" She mumbled, taking a hold of his wondering hands before they became too bold.

"You can get up if you want to, why don't you go train? I bet Vegita's up too…" She suggested, sleep still heavy in her voice as she pecked a small kiss to his knuckles before letting go.

For a moment Broly frowned. He didn't want to leave, he wanted her awake, he wanted her to want him, wanted her eager and playful, he wanted to venture between her legs and make her scream, like last night.

He could already feel himself stir at the memories of her sounds and the reactions of her body. Looking down at her closed eyes, his frown deepened. His feelings for her were becoming too intense, to the point that he considered neglecting her need for sleep.

That would not do, he wanted Cheelai happy, healthy, and safe. She needed rest, Vegita had warned him to be careful with her, because she wasn't saiyan.

Thinking back on that conversation, he moved to give the sleeping girl a soft kiss on the cheek, and forced himself from her side. Perhaps she was right, training would help relax his body, not as well as she could help relax him but it would do.

And then maybe he would ask Vegita about this new development, he never thought to jeopardize Cheelai's comfort before, and he didn't like it.

"You will find me when you wake?" He questioned innocently. Cheelai's mind returned from slumber when she heard him, her eyes opened at his tone, he seemed unsure.

Propping herself up, she extended an arm towards him, Broly instantly flew back to her side. She caressed the side of his face before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Of course, I will always find you" Sealing the promise with another kiss, longer this time in order to reassure him. Pulling back with a sleepy smile, she laid back, snuggling into the warmth Broly had left behind.

He stood up, his heart raising as he gazed at her, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from returning to her. He shook his head and began looking around for something to wear. Suddenly a small pop sound caught his attention and he turned his head towards it.

Curiously he walked towards the door, where a compartment had opened. Looking inside, he smiled at the contents. Bulma was a great host, he thought as he reached for the clothing provided.

He quickly put on a pair of gray shorts, a sleeveless black shirt, and some interesting looking shoes that were incredibly flexible and comfortable.

Taking one last, longing glance at the slumbering girl, he turned towards the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth before exiting in search of Vegita.

Finding the prince was easy, Broly followed his energy signal back to the place they had spar in the day before.

As he approached the gravity chamber, the doors suddenly opened. Taking it as an invitation, he walked in, feeling the doors close behind him, he had half a second to dodge the yellow blast that flew past his face.

His questions would have to wait, Vegita did not seemed to be in the mood for talking, Broly thought, as he charged back at his opponent.

A few hours later, the two saiyans laid exhausted on the floor of the gravity room. Broly gasped, straining to regain his breath with the added gravity pressing on his lungs.

He hadn't done so well, he was distracted, had his father been around, he would be expecting punishment. Looking over at Vegita, he could tell he wasn't too pleased.

But the prince said nothing, hadn't said a word the entire time. And so they laid, both catching their breaths and letting their bodies unwind from the fight.

After some time, Vegita finally spoke. "You are not focused, your mind is elsewhere". Sitting up and looking at his feet, Broly nodded in agreeance. "Sometimes it's best to put some distance…" "No, I will not leave her" Broly stated firmly, cutting the saiyan prince off with a sharp look.

Broly knew what the suggestion was going to be. His father had encouraged isolation, demanded it at times. Said that anything that didn't have to do with training was not worth his time. But his life was different now, it had meaning, purpose, a future.

He trained because his saiyan blood willed him to, he even enjoyed it, but it wasn't the only thing of importance in his life anymore. "Suit yourself then!" Vegita said in annoyance. Broly flinched at his disapproving tone, so similar to his father's.

"I want to learn to control my power…I want to be stronger, to protect her…but…"

"She's all you think about, your mind replays your encounters over and over, you can't focus, you can't think of anything else but returning to her side…you are obsessed with your woman" Vegita finished, looking away with a slight blush to his cheeks.

Broly's eyes widened, it sounded like he knew exactly what was going through his head. He quickly deducted that Vegita could either read minds, or was speaking from personal experience.

Clearing his throat, the prince continued. "If you can't learn to focus around her, then you must leave her to train, sometimes it's necessary, you must find a balance, you can't let it take you over…"

Broly shook his head. "You train here…" he stated. "Not always…I've had to leave Bulma before, especially at the beginning….saiyans, we have addictive personalities, if you cannot focus, you won't learn control, you couldn't even push past your base form today!" he scolded.

Broly looked away, a mixture of frustration, anger and an odd sense of empathy surging through him. It was unnerving to find someone he could relate to, someone who felt the same, who had experienced the same things.

Suddenly he felt like confiding in the prince. Felt that he would know what to do, how to help, and so he decided to tell him a secret.

"Cheelai needs me…she…I think she is being hunted…she is afraid, last night…she slept peacefully…but sometimes…in her dreams…she fears something…she cries out…and besides…I cannot leave her, I lose my mind when I imagine her gone…" Broly explained, recalling the times when Cheelai's soft whimpering had awakened him.

How he would encase her small body in his arms, rocking her until her cries ceased. And always she would wake with the brightest smile the next day, deterring him from mentioning anything, especially since it was happening less often.

He hadn't told Lemo, he hadn't told anyone before this, but for some reason, he felt he owed Vegita answers.

"If your woman feels unsafe then you haven't done your job!" Vegita challenged, jumping to his feet in preparation for Broly's retort. He dodged the fist that came flying at him. Smirking at the wild look in Broly's eyes, it was like a switch had been turned.

"She must not think you're good enough, maybe she cries because she fears you and your lack of control!" He continue taunting. Dodging kicks and punches that ferociously came flying his way. "She knows next time you lose it, you might kill her, she probably can't wait to leave you!"

"NO! I WOULD NEVER HURT HER!" Broly screamed, finally landing a punch to the side of Vegita's face, sending the man flying across the room. In that moment, his power flickered.

His hair turning a gold green for just a moment before he willed himself to power down, trying to take control over his rage. He suddenly doubled over, all the air knocking out of him from the fist that had struck him straight in the stomach.

"You had it, next time hold it, harness that strength, remember how you felt and command it!" Vegita scolded, stepping back and extending a hand towards Broly.

The saiyan looked at the offering hand warily. "You did not mean it…what you said…" He gasped out, desperate for confirmation.

"The key to every saiyan transformation is strong emotions, a woman can be a substantial source of power…but her presence can also hinder you if you don't learn balance…"

Broly nodded, taking Vegita's hand and pulling himself up. "I…yes…thank you…" He said quietly, taking a few steps back. Vegita nodded, turning to exist the gravity chamber, motioning for Broly to follow.

"If our people had lived…you would have been my king…" He started, causing Vegita to stop in his tracks. "I think…you…would have been better than your father…I want to be better than mine…will you teach me?" Broly asked, his voice timid yet hopeful.

Vegita stood still, his hands balling into fists at his sides, before he gave a sharp nod and continued on his way. The two saiyans walked in silence, back to the house.

As they neared, Broly's heightened senses began picking up Cheelai's distressed aura. He took to the sky, mind blanking out. He dodge the landing ship in the yard, barely acknowledging it's presence and continued onto the house.

His feet touching the ground and breaking into a sprint. He could hear her voice now, she sounded desperate, panicked, and it triggered something in him. He reached the kitchen, his eyes landing on Cheelai immediately.

"I'm wanted for murder" He heard her say, his body relaxing some when he realized she wasn't injured. But she was beside herself, and he couldn't understand why, and when their eyes met, he worried she might pass out.

Suddenly Vegita's words echoed in his head, even if he hadn't meant it, in that short moment, Broly saw fear in her eyes.

Cheelai averted her gaze back to the ground, she could feel everyone's eyes on her, especially Broly's, and all she wanted to do was shrink down to nothing.

"Cheelai, calm down, I'll go get rid of Jaco ok? I'll be right back, just…everything will be ok, you'll see" Bulma said exciting the room, stealing a glance at Broly on her way out, noting how helpless he looked.

Cheelai nodded and took a step back, feeling Broly approach, but before she could fully retreat, his arms circled her small body.

She went limp in his embrace, feeling as if all her energy had rushed out, leaving her hollow and weak. "Why are you crying?" The giant saiyan whispered, his voice full of concern.

Her breathing was shallow, her voice coming out in a broken whimper. "I didn't want you to find out like this…I never wanted you to find out…" She cried against him.

Her mind travelling back in time, reliving her past, causing her to shake her head in an effort to get rid of the bloody images.

Broly's hand rubbed circles on her back in an effort to sooth her. "I do not understand, why are you so upset?…" He started but was stopped by her small hands pushing against his chest, prompting him to let go.

Cheelai took a few steps back, shaking her head. "Didn't you hear me? I lied to you, I'm not who you think I am….I've done…terrible things…" She shouted, her arms going around herself and her voice loosing force with every word that spilled out, ending in a broken whisper.

Broly's hand reached out but she backed away again. He hated this. She was acting like she didn't want anything to do with him and it was beginning to make him feel sick. The silence was heavy, only disturbed by the pitiful sounds of Cheelai's crying.

Broly couldn't take it. He wanted to hold her and comfort her so bad, but she wouldn't allow it.

Bulma suddenly returned with Vegita in toe and motioned for everyone to have a sit. She quietly offered a box of tissues to the crying girl, smiling softly when she took it.

"…Jaco's gone, you don't have to worry…it isn't a regular thing for galactic patrol to come to Earth, it's safe here…" She said gently.

Cheelai shook her head. "No…it's not safe, It's not safe for me anywhere…I'm sorry, I'll leave, I don't want to get you involved in my troubles…" Broly's stomach tightened at Cheelai's words. What did she mean by that? Leave? Not safe? Vegita was right after all, he had failed at making her feel safe.

His fists were beginning to ball under the table, teeth starting to grind and sweat forming at the base of his neck.

"Cheelai stop, look, I know you're not a bad person, we all have a past, you're not the only who had to do awful things to survive…" Bulma began, her eyes briefly darting towards her husband who sat back with a frown, his arms tightly crossed over his chest.

"You don't have to go anywhere…except, maybe to your room, you need to relax, Broly, why don't you take her to rest?" Bulma suggested, turning to the giant saiyan who also looked in the verge of a panic attack.

It was a difficult situation, Bulma had instantly taken a liking to the green girl and her companions. And Looking at her trembling form, she seemed so frail and broken, she just couldn't believe Cheelai would harm anyone without a reason.

And there was also the matter of Broly's discovery. Finding another pure blooded saiyan was near impossible, but she knew what it meant to her husband.

Finding survivors, was like finding a piece of home, and in a way it was a comfort. Bulma had made it a point to make sure Broly and his companions were taken care of, until the opportunity came to invite them to Earth, where she hoped they could settle.

He would never admit it, but Bulma knew Vegita needed this, needed a connection to his heritage, one that Goku could never fulfil seeing as he was raised human.

And although Broly had also been plucked from planet Vegita at an early age, at least he grew with the stories and ways of their people, taught by his father. He was the closest thing to a true comrade, not to mention an incredible asset to Earth's protectors.

Turning to her husband, she began thinking out loud. Cheelai's mystery had to be solved, and solved in a way that didn't involve her stealing the nearest ship and disappearing into space, never to be heard from again.

"Whatever happened, she doesn't look well enough to talk about it…but…she has a record…which should have all the information about her crimes….a record…that's probably encrypted, hard to hack, a real challenge to get a hold of…."

Vegita frowned, reaching over the table towards the bowl of fruits sitting in the middle. "What are you babbling about now woman?" He questioned in annoyance.

Bulma jumped from her sit, pulling her prince into a sneak attack kiss before letting go, chuckling at the outraged grunt that erupted from Vegita.

"Oh nothing, just planning the perfect afternoon for Tights" Bulma replied, pulling her cell phone from her pocket and waving bye to her husband and guest.

-With Broly and Cheelai-

Broly closed the door behind him and continued to guide Cheelai towards the bed. She practically tumbled into it, her face hitting the pillow, the scent of Broly still lingering in the soft fabric making her stomach twist and turn at what was to come.

Her heart began beating faster when she felt the bed sink on her side, signifying Broly had sat down, and was probably waiting for some kind of explanation. She could already imagine the disgust in his eyes, the betrayal…the hatred.

He didn't say anything, he just sat there, his hand hovering over her, he wanted to touch her so much. Her words were still ringing in his head, 'Not safe…I'll leave….'

Suddenly he grunted in frustration, his hands flying to his head, vision becoming blurry. Cheelai sat up immediately, startled by the sound he had made.

Without thinking she reached for him in worry. His hand found her wrist midway, catching it, and pulling her body into his arms.

His face buried in her hair, taking in her calming scent, while his hands roamed over the exposed skin of her upper back and shoulders.

The smooth softness of her skin bringing a sense of tranquility into the turmoil his mind had become. He began hearing her voice, softly bringing him back, telling him everything was ok, that she was right here.

"I'll tell you…I'll tell you everything…you deserve to know…" He heard her whispered.

She arranged herself on his lap, her small back pressing into his broad chest. She reached for one of his arms to wrap around herself, feeling as if this was the last time she'd be able to do this.

Broly smiled softly, glad she was finally acting familiar. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Cheelai started her story in a shaky voice. "A long time ago…I got caught by a bad man…"

\- Flashback-

A small girl woke up in a dark, cold room, her head pounding, her hands and feet bound by heavy metal shackles, and her mouth tightly covered by a scratchy cloth.

She tried pulling at her restrains, but the slightest resistance caused the metal shackles to deliver tiny shocks of electricity. The more she struggled, the higher the voltage would rise.

She recognized these type of chains, she had seen them be used on animals, dangerous ones.

Carefully sitting up, taking care not to agitate her shackles, she began looking around only to quickly spot a skinny, yellow man sitting by a table in the middle of the room.

He cursed under his breath, oblivious to the fact that she had come to. She squinted her eyes from her dark corner, trying to make out his features when suddenly the man he turned.

His scaly face shining under the single lamp of the room, making the girl still, afraid to draw attention to herself. All at once, the memories started rushing back.

She was doing a simple delivery job from the food storages back to the group home she lived in. Although still very young, the girl had proven gifted when it came to piloting.

All children in planet Fornax were instructed at an early age, as was the demand, but Cheelai had excelled. Piloting ships, any ships had come as natural to her as walking.

She ventured further than any child her age, navigating with ease through asteroid fields and into black holes. Soon, she began taking delivery and transporting jobs as a means to earn her keep.

After all, Fornax was a highly industrial planet in the center of all trades. And having no family to speak of, she knew it was better to start earning a living sooner rather than later.

On her latest outing however, she had taken a detour through a less than desirable part of town in order to safe time. She didn't anticipate running out of fuel and having to stop, nor being approached by this man who had distracted her by asking some nonsense about the sky.

The moment her eyes left his to look up into the vast blue above, he struck.

After that she remembered bits and pieces of her ordeal. She recalled being in a different room, being injected with something, the shackles being placed on her, the sting of the electrical shocks, rough hands on her, measuring, taking notes.

A voice commenting on the great profits she would bring. Laughing, mocking, and now she was here, in a dark, cold corner, tied like an animal and subdued by lingering chemicals that had been forced into her system.

Looking around, she tried to plan some sort of escape, she couldn't begin to imagine why she had been taken. She was of no importance, just a random forgotten, orphaned child, in some street, doing a minial job, minding her business.

Of course, that also meant no one would come looking for her, she was just a number, she wouldn't be missed, her failed delivery would be investigated more than her own disappearance ever would.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the only door in the room being kicked open, allowing a shadowed figure to enter.

Cheelai pressed her back flat into the wall at the sight. The man was huge! And when his deep gaze landed on her now shaking form, she could feel all the oxygen leaving her body.

She dared not breathe. The man took a few steps towards her, his eyes scanning her battered state, and then he turned towards the other man sitting at the table.

"Slecht, what the hell is this!" The man angrily shouted, his gigantic hand motioning towards the bound green girl in the corner of the room.

The yellow scaly man did not seem intimidated in the least and with a bored expression he turned to answer.

"Oh hey Verlost, glad to see you're not dead, I mean I had to assume you were after you pulled a disappearing act right before our last deal! I could have gotten twice the credits had you been there!"

Ignoring his partners ranting, the giant man once again motioned towards the girl. "Oh that? That's the new merchandise, already have a buyer lined up"

Looking back in disbelieve, the impossibly tall and broad man began shaking his head. "This is a child…" "Yeah? I hadn't noticed!" His partner cut him off, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Verlost's fists balled in anger. "We can't sell her!" he exclaimed in outrage, making the yellow man frown in return.

"Hey! You weren't here to make sure things ran smooth last time, which left me in a tight spot, lost a lot of money, so now, this is our new merchandise! Deal with it!" The yellow man challenged.

Verlost shook his head. "I said no children! I told you I wouldn't be part of this if children were involved…"

"I told you I wouldn't be part of this bla bla bla, you better get on board or get out of my way! We're running a business here! Nothing is off the table! What did you think sex trafficking involved huh? Did you think we were finding people families?" Slecht shouted, angrily stabbing the knife he had been picking his teeth with on the table.

"We sell adults! Slaves, whores, they know their fate!…this…this is a little girl…" Verlost said, pointing a finger at the trembling child quietly sniffing in the corner of the room.

"Oh don't you go pulling a conscious out of your ass now! She's merchandize, a nobody! She never stood a chance anyway! An orphan in the shit hole sea of forgotten children that is Fornax, she ain't the first, and she won't be the last. We're cashing her tonight!, Galactic Patrol has been hot on our trail for months, we have to leave planet!, the way I see it, it's either us, or that little bitch! Guess who I'm choosing?!"

The yellow man lashed out. Shaking his head, Verlost turned to him. "What kind of sick fuck would be interested in buying her anyway!" Slecht's scaly face twisted into a smirk.

"Oh don't you worry about that…I know just the right sick fuck, a very rich, very high profiled sick fuck…he's been wanting to do business with us for some time but we were never stocked in what he was looking for" He finished with a chuckle.

Frowning at his partner, Verlost thought for a moment, racking his brain trying to figure out who Slecht was talking about.

Suddenly his eyes grew wide with horror. "You can't mean?..." He's partners smirk widened in confirmation. "He'll kill her, you hear me? she won't make it through the night!" Verlost shouted, taking a hold of Slecht's collar in outrage.

The smaller man slapped his hands away and straightened his shirt.

"Not our problem! Look, We're getting a fortune for her! And so fast, I mean, I just found her yesterday! This is the best deal we've had in a while! And hey, if it bothers you so much, I don't even need you to come make the deal with me, this guy has Galactic Patrol in his pocket, hell, we're even meeting in broad daylights!" He said, throwing his head back in a laugh.

Verlost kept shaking his head. "Look, just keep her quiet, sedate her again, hell! pump her up if you want…then she won't feel a thing…" He said in a low tone before walking out, slamming the door behind him.

The giant man's shoulders shook before he punched the wall in fury and began pacing the room, looking everywhere but at the softly sobbing girl. He'd done so many evil things in his life, too many to count really…but this, this was a whole new level of evil.

Walking to the table, he firmly grasped the handle of the knife that was left behind by his partner, ripping it off the material with ease. He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself before turning his gaze to the whimpering child.

He walked up to her, her body flinching at his nearness. Verlost got down on one knee, in an effort to make himself seem smaller, knowing his large size was probably frightening her even more than necessary.

"Girl…you know no one is coming for you, you have to make a choice…do you want to live?" He asked in a soft tone. Cheelai looked up into the eyes of her captor, seeing nothing but shadows, but nodded all the same.

The man reached for her, undoing her bindings and gag. He then took one of her tiny hands and firmly placed the handle of the knife he had taken from the table in it, closing her small fingers around it.

"Then take this" He said, letting go. The weight of the knife making her small hand fall to her side. With a frown, the man reached for her again, holding both her hand and the knife up and pressing it to her chest with the sharp edge facing away.

"Hold it firmly, with strength!" He scolded, making the girl flinch but nod once again. "Tonight a man will come into this room, he means to harm you, you will only have one chance to safe yourself, you listen carefully and do exactly as I say" He started slowly.

"You will pretend to be asleep, do not let him see you have a weapon. When he gets close enough you stab him hard, put your whole body into it, you keep going until he stops moving, you understand? If you stop before then, you are dead!...and trust me kid…it will be a most painfully, horrifying death…"

Her tear filled eyes went wide, but she kept nodding to all the instructions the man was giving her. Verlost sighed heavily before continuing.

"Can you fly?...of course you can, we're in Fornax…See that window?" The man asked, motioning to her right. She nodded once more.

"It will be unlocked, you make damn sure the man is dead first, you slash his throat if you can't tell, and then you climb down that window, and you run, find a ship, doesn't matter which, you take it and fly as far away as you can…"

"I could go to Galactic Patrol…" Her weak, tiny voice suggested. Verlost fist suddenly flew past her face, landing on the wall next to her head.

"You do as I say dammit! If Galactic Patrol finds out what you did, they will hunt you down! You have no idea who this man is! His lackies will hunt you, hell Slecht might come after you too! The point is to minimize your pursuers, you hear me!"

Cheelai flinched at his tone. "Then…maybe…I shouldn't kill him…killing is….bad" She whispered, her tiny hands shaking around the knives handle. "If you don't kill him, he will kill you…there's no way around it…"

"No…you have to kill him and fly away, your life changed the moment you got caught and now you have to fight! after today people will keep coming after you, and you have to do whatever it takes, you do not get caught again you hear?! say it!" He shouted at her, his giant hand leaving the wall and firmly grasping her tiny shoulders, shaking her a bit.

"I-I….won't get caught again" Her small voice came out in a whimper. Letting go of the child, Verlost moved to stand up, putting some distance in between them.

"This is the best I can do for you…I'm giving you a fighting chance, the rest is up to you…" He said in a defeated tone, beginning to walk towards the door.

"Mister...please…why can't you just let me go? I don't want to do this…but I don't want to die…" The girl stood there pleading at the man's retreating back.

Verlost opened the door, pausing for a moment. "I can't…I don't want to die either…forgive me…I never wanted this type of life…" He whispered before exciting, leaving Cheelai there alone, in the dark, cold room, where her life changed forever.

-Later-

Her tiny hands shook as she finally dropped the knife, her knuckles numb from the force she used to hold it.

Before her laid a body, unresponsive, tattered, rapidly growing cold. Cheelai looked at it, her eyes hollow and before she could stop it, she doubled over, emptying the content of her stomach on the floor.

She continued till there was nothing left. And once she was done she shakily began walking towards the window, following Verlost's instructions to the T. 'Fly away, do whatever it takes…don't get caught'

Those words became a mantra, constantly looping in her brain. Catching a glimpse of her reflection on the window, she almost doubled over again.

She was covered in blood, it was soaked in her clothing, splatted on her face, drenched in her hair. A trembling hand moved up to grasp the once silvery lock resting on her shoulder.

The man, he had liked her hair, he had touched it softly, almost tenderly. He pet it like she was some sort of animal.

And for a moment she had thought to reason with him. But then he leaned over her, whispered in her ear how he wished she was awake, how he wished to hear her screams, to see the look in her eyes as he did unspeakable things to her.

Things she didn't understand, and wouldn't for years to come. Shaking her head free of the memory, Cheelai turned back for the forgotten knife and began violently slashing at her locks.

Cutting away the bloodied tresses until she sported a choppy, uneven pixie cut. "Fly away, do whatever it takes…don't get caught…never get caught again" She softly whispered.

-End of Flashback-

"Verlost was right…others came after me…I ran, and I hid…but they always found me…so I did what he said to do…over and over again…eventually Galactic Patrol caught up…traced me back to that man…they put a bounty on me, and my pursuers doubled…"

Cheelai shut her eyes tightly, feeling raw. "I ran out of options…so I joined Frieza Force…it was the only place Galactic Patrol and bounty hunters had no jurisdiction…and…I figured…I was already killing…might as well get paid for it…but then they partnered me up with Lemo, and things were good…finally. All they made us do was scout for new talents, and then…w-we found you…"

Turning to Broly, she looked into his eyes for the first time since she began her story. A few tears continued to spill from the corner of her eyes.

The entire time he sat silent, once in a while his hands had tighten around her but other than that he seemed to have no reaction to her tale. "Say something, please! Call me a murderer, a criminal, I'm evil, I've done terrible things! Say something! anything!" She pleaded in desperation.

Taking a hold of her delicate face, Broly used his thumbs to softly brush away her tears. Their eyes met and she held her breath. "I do not care what you have done…in fact, I am glad you did it, I am glad you escaped, I am glad you were not hurt, I am glad you survived…"

Leaning forward, he gently graced his lips with hers in a tender kiss, shocking her by his actions. Pulling back, their eyes met again.

"I am glad you did all this…because if you had not, you would have never found me…and I would still be…empty, Cheelai…you are safe now, if anyone else comes after you, I will kill them, so you do not have to" He proclaimed, his gaze piercing and serious.

She pushed him away, breaking free from the warmth of his embrace, tears once again freely flowing. "No! I can't let you do that!, you can't know what it's like! you're not like me! you're good Broly, kind, and pure!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I was kidding myself, I was so stupid to think I could be good for you, that we could have a normal life, I can't do this to you, I can't drag you down, I'm no good, I should have never come looking for you, I lost Frieza's protection when I betrayed him, people will come after me again!, I should have left when…"

Her words were suddenly cut short as the wind was knocked out of her. Looking up with a start, she found herself on her back, lightly sinking into the plush bed beneath her.

Her eyes widening at Broly's abrupt reaction. He loomed over her, his giant body completely engulfing her small frame.

His massive hands held her tiny wrists on either side of her head. He kept his head low, his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes.

Cheelai swallowed nervously, his grip was firm on her, not hurting, but restrictive. Her heart began raising, he was angry, it seemed. 'Good, you should be…I deceived you…I'm an awful person, it was a fantasy, to think that we could be happy, that there could be a future between us…I'm so stupid and you…you deserve more…'

"I am not pure…" Broly dark voice broke her thoughts. A wave of shivers began running down Cheelai's back. Her eyes blinked in utter confusion as she watched the giant saiyan lean down over her, his breath cascading over her throat as he made his way to her ear.

"You do not need Frieza's protection, you have mine…why can't you see that?…You think I am pure? I have bad thoughts all the time" He whispered, gracing his lips over her skin. Cheelai laid still, her eyes wide in shock.

A soft moan escaped her lips before she could stop it when she felt Broly close his mouth over the side of her neck. What was happening? She told him everything, he should be disgusted, hurt, betrayed, instead he seemed to be…seducing her.

His sharp canines faintly scraped across her delicate skin. The warmth of his breath combined with the nibbling of his lips on her, sent strong shudders throughout her body.

"When I think about you leaving…about someone taking you away…" He continued, one of his hands leaving her wrist to brush down her body.

His large palm following the side of her cheek, down her throat and over the curve of her breast. He paused, gently squeezing the sensitive mound as he swept his tongue from her throat to her ear, taking her fragile lobe between his lips.

"I will kill anyone that dares to come after you, not just for you, I will do it for myself, because if I can't have you, I will go crazy and I will take the universe down with me" With that he crushed his lips to hers.

TBC…..

And there it is, and yes, there will be some spice coming up next lol oh and before I forget, due to random spam, I had to disable private messaging. If anyone knows how to block that stuff please let me know, thanks! And don't forget to comment! I love to hear from you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is! Finally got done with chapter 8! Sorry for the long wait! I won't keep you!, as always, SPICEY WARNING AHEAD. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

-Last time-

"When I think about you leaving…about someone taking you away…" He continued, one of his hands leaving her wrist to brush down her body.

His large palm following the side of her cheek, down her throat and over the curve of her breast. He paused, gently squeezing the sensitive mound as he swept his tongue from her throat to her ear, taking her fragile lobe between his lips.

"I will kill anyone that dares to come after you, not just for you, I will do it for myself, because if I can't have you, I will go crazy and I will take the universe down with me" With that he crushed his lips to hers.

-Now-

She moaned into the kiss, her mouth opening to his, surrendering to his probing tongue. He was on her like a hurricane, impossible to resist, overwhelming her every sense. This was a whole new side of Broly.

It was dark, dangerous, feral and purely instinctual. Cheelai found herself breathless from how fast her body had gone from panicked to highly aroused. She reacted so strongly to his domineering treatment, it left her dizzy and confused. After all, this was all still new to her, to both of them.

But life taught her to never just sit back and take it, and so Cheelai kissed back with force, trying to match him, her own tongue pushing against his with vigor. She felt him groan against her lips when she moved to sink her teeth into his lower lip, sort of like he had done to her neck earlier.

They pawed at each other, both pushing and pulling, moaning and hissing and the whole thing felt like a fight. A strange fight, where neither party was really angry, or meant any harm, in fact, Cheelai felt excited.

This mountain of a man, who could crush her with his pinky at any given moment was letting her push back, bite, scratch, grope and take whatever she wanted. In that moment, she felt she could give him whatever he wanted as well, and the thought felt liberating.

Cheelai muffled a sharp cry when she felt one of his hands shoot to the buttons on her pants, ripping the material apart in one sharp pull. She could swear she heard the buttons shoot to the walls like bullets.

Everything was happening so fast but she couldn't seem to care. Her mind was euphoric, she had been so sure he would shun her, that everything they built would crumble. That she'd have to leave, back to the darkest corners of the universe.

Instead, they were here, and he was bent on consuming her. Using her free hand, she moved to hurry him along, pushing what was left of her pants down her thighs. Broly released her other wrist so he could get to his own clothing.

Their desperate kiss began breaking and restarting furiously over and over as they feverishly discarded their garments, not caring if they tore or where they landed. They separated for the briefest moment in order to rid themselves of the last of their clothing.

Cheelai was the first to return, she moved to her knees, her arms flying around his waist, face pressing to his firm, bare chest. She inhaled, and kissed and nibbled every part of him she could reach. At some point, tears returned to her eyes.

"I'm so tired of running" She muffled in between kisses. His hands went around her, one settling on her perfectly round bottom, his palm firmly grasping the taunt flesh, and the other flying to the back of her neck, momentarily pausing her ministrations and making her look up.

"Then don't run, don't leave me" He almost pleaded, tenderly wiping her tears away. Cheelai reached up to caress the side of his cheek. "I won't, I don't want to leave you, I want a place to call home…I…I want to be yours" She confessed, their lips sealing together once again.

Broly brought them both back down, grunting into the kiss when he felt Cheelai's legs part and wrap around his waist, one of her heels pressing his pelvis down into hers in one fluid motion.

Breaking the kiss, he gasped at the contact, the heat and slickness of her rubbing against his already hardened body setting his blood on fire. He could feel himself throb as his body slid against hers.

Her arms reached around his shoulders, raking her nails from back to front leaving angry red lines behind. Her mouth biting at him, using the skin of his neck between her teeth to dampen the groans that were emerging from her throat.

Her body rocked in waves against his, grinding her hips, her wetness coating the underside of his engorged shaft, her slick nether lips gliding over his burning flesh in what felt like a very intimate wet kiss.

Every sweep of him bushing over her core made her tighten and clench, specially every time he hit that spot that drove her wild. Broly bit his lower lip, his breath catching as he felt a burning heat in his lower stomach, his eyes widening, shocked at how close he was to oblivion.

Not wanting their encounter to be over so soon, he began pulling back from her, and continued kissing down her body, glad to have caught himself before finishing all over her stomach.

His mouth found one of her nipples, quickly entrapping it between his lips and bushing his tongue over it while his hand ventured between her still opened legs. Finding the small bit of flesh at the top, he gently rubbed it in circles.

His fingers quickly becoming slick from her dripping essence. Cheelai threw her head back, Broly's name spilling from her lips in a breathless gasp. His fingers continued their teasing but soon decided to venture further.

He wanted to do this before, to mimic the act of sex with his fingers, somehow the idea had appealed to him. Last time she had begged him to stop, her body spent from the overly eager visit of his mouth to her trembling core, but now she laid open and willing.

The giant saiyan simply couldn't wait to see what sort of sounds she would make and how the pleasure in her body would manifest. Broly smiled against her skin at finding her weeping opening, he slowly began pushing the tip of his middle finger in.

The heat was unbelievable, causing him to immediately grunt, imagining her pulsing body around his hardness, squeezing and sobbing over his flesh. He pushed further, grinding his palm against her as his finger sunk deeper, soon to be joined by another.

His hand was big, his fingers huge, they gently pressed and curved inside her, pulling back and pushing in, in a gentle yet steady wave.

Cheelai could feel her body stretching and adjusting, and a sweet burning pressure building in the pit of her stomach. Her hands shot to the blankets where she sunk her fingers into the soft fabric, her head trashing from side to side as she bit her lip, trying to hold in a startled gasp.

Every time he pushed in, it felt like he was reaching new places, and the coil in her stomach would get tighter with every flick of his fingers.

His speed gradually increased the more confident he grew, and then the tip of his fingers began bushing a place inside her that curled her toes, and seemed to up the heat within her body.

A few firm strokes later and her legs shook, she screamed his name as her body convulsed around his fingers, feminine juices spilling past his hand in a clear, glistening shower.

Her back arched off the bed and she tried to close her legs, but just as he had before, Broly continued his assault, sending her body crashing over and over, until her eyes rolled back and she began pleading for mercy, her body spasming and clenching around his still intruding fingers.

She was too far gone to notice Broly's face crashing into the pillow next to her, his teeth grinding in a silent grunt as he spilled against the blankets which he had been unconsciously grinding on.

The very sight of her incredible release undoing him as well. Cheelai sucked in air, her body shivering from the aftershocks. Shakily turning to her lover, tears began spilling, her emotions completely out of control.

She reached for him, and he took her trembling body into his embrace. She pressed her face to his chest, sobs beginning to rake over her body. "I'm sorry, I…I can't stop crying" She said, her breath catching in her throat with every word.

She held tightly onto him, trying to control her breathing and stop her cries as best as she could. "I love you, I love you so much, I just want to be with you, I don't want to run anymore, I don't want to be alone"

Broly stilled as Lemo's words began echoing in his head. 'Imagine how you would feel if Cheelai ever said she loved you…' As he held her small body, feeling her heart beat and entrapped in her scent, he began to try to sort what he was feeling, it was so intense.

He felt…floored, yet so high. Invincible, powerful, a happiness unlike he'd ever felt before threatened to take his breath away, flooding his system and making him dizzy.

He was always so afraid to lose control, but in this moment, his emotions ran from him, before he knew it, his body was surging. The bedding around them practically exploded with the waves of raw power radiating off of his glowing form.

Cheelai gasped, feeling the heat that suddenly blasted out of the saiyan's skin. Looking up, her eyes widened at the sight. His golden, greenish hair stood spikier than normal, his muscles almost doubled in size and seemed harder, in fact, he had grown all around.

She had seen a glimpse of this transformation before. But he had been in the middle of a fierce battle, he had seemed deranged from the power, lashing out at any opponent that stood in his way like a wild beast and she had been too preoccupied to secure the dragon balls to pay much attention.

Now however, he just laid there, holding her, his hands, hot over her soft skin. She looked back into his eyes, void of pupils. It was odd, but enthralling. He wanted to tell her so many things, how powerful she made him feel, how welcomed, cared for.

How he looked forward to seeing her every day, how he enjoyed talking to her, laughing, telling stories. How she didn't have to worry, that he would protect her, turn the galaxy inside out for her.

That he was so glad she had been so brave throughout the years, so smart and resourceful. That all the things she was ashamed of, actually made him feel pride. He wanted to tell her how wrong she was about herself. She was wonderful, kind, caring, even if she didn't know it.

And that now more than ever, he was sure she was the one, she was a fighter, strong, unyielding. A perfect match for a saiyan.

He wanted to tell her that his life had been so pointless and empty before her, but now the future seemed so bright. He wanted to tell her so much, but for now, he settled for a soft…"I love you too"

-With Bulma and Vegita-

"Hey check this out Vegita! We have a real life reverse Jack ripper in our hands!" Bulma commented as she jumped onto her husband's lap, holding a small screen for him to see.

As always, he pretended to be bothered by her closeness, especially since Lemo and her parents were in the vicinity. But his arms went around her waist nonetheless, bringing her body closer so that he could see the screen better. "What are you talking about? The hell is a Jack ripper?" he questioned in annoyance.

"He was a serial killer, targeted prostitutes, literally cut them apart, real gruesome stuff" She explained while scrolling through the files on her screen. "And how is this related?" Vegita asked, gazing at the information before him.

"Don't you see? Cheelai's victims, they were all pimps, criminals…involved in all kinds of sex trafficking, theft, murder, so like instead of targeting prostitutes, she went after their ring leaders….and…well….she cut them up too…, really bad…."

Vegita looked over the bloody images on the screen, his lips curving into a smirk. "That's nothing, I once exploded a man where he stood, nothing but the feet were left" He boasted, throwing his head back in a laugh.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "That's great hun, I'm sure he had it coming" Vegita chuckled some more but then his eyes shot open. His arms tensed around his wife, alerting her he was detecting something possibly threatening.

She felt it too, it was hard not to. A power level somewhere in the house had peaked to impossible proportions. Bulma turned her head towards the hallway that lead to the room she had picked for Broly and Cheelai.

"Should we check on them?" She questioned in concern. Vegita relaxed, a slight frown gracing his face. "Absolutely not!, some things can't be unseen" He replied with a hint of disgust. Bulma blinked at him in confusion. "What do you…oh…"

Her eyes widened when she realized what her husband meant. "Wow…yeah I guess that does happen sometimes, doesn't it Vegita?" She teased, wiggling her bottom over his lap and leaning back over him.

"Woman! You will not speak of it!" The prince warned, his face growing red at his wives' taunting. Bulma laughed, turning her upper body and looping her arms around Vegita's neck. "Aw come on, you weren't so shy when you transformed half way through, it was always such a rush, you remember, don't you? Kind to think about it, we haven't tried super saiyan blue yet…" She continued teasing, her tone dropping to a seductive, sultry whisper against his ear.

Vegita's face was beet red at this point. "Why?, so you can follow me around complaining about not being able to walk right! don't dish it if you can't take it woman!" Bulma frowned, taking a hard nip on her husband neck, drawing a sharp gasp from him.

"Excuse me! I've been taking it for years! Plus, it was kinda fun having you carry me around afterwards" She finished with a giggle. Vegita looked away in embarrassment.

Looking back down the hallway, Bulma's smile turned into a frown. "Hey…do you think…she's ok?" Vegita glanced at Bulma and followed her gaze down the hallway.

"I mean, Broly doesn't seem to have the hang of super saiyan…or whatever that other thing he does is called…"

"He's learning balance…they'll be fine" Bulma's mischievous smile returned full force. "Is that what you call it?"

"Keep up your teasing woman and you will regret it later on" Vegita warned with a sneer, his hands tightening on her hips for emphasis.

Bulma smiled, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Oh? Is that a challenge? You know I love challenges" Before he could reply, she planted her lips on his, smiling into the kiss when he took control of it.

-Some Time Later, With Broly and Cheelai-

After Broly said he loved her back, they kissed until they both ran out of breath. Sometime during that, his body reverted back to his base form. She didn't say anything about it, not yet.

In all honesty, she was afraid to say anything at all. She never told a soul about that night that seemed so long ago. Recalling it in detail had brought everything back to the surface. She still couldn't belief Broly's reaction, or confession.

Her sweet, innocent Broly turned out to be not so innocent after all. But the longer they laid in bed in the midst of their tattered sheets with him holding her, softly caressing her, kissing her head once in a while, she was relieved to realize, he was still sweet.

At the beginning she felt guilty, having the feelings she had for Broly. Because he grew up in isolation, knowing nothing of the outside worlds, not even aware of what females were. It was absurd to expect him to know how to act, well, normal.

He was so much like a child, and having any sort of sexual feelings towards him made her feel dirty, like she was taking advantage. But that was before. Broly was learning, and fast.

And he had a lot of raw instincts that simply came from being what he was. Saiyan's were a warrior race, but they'd been gone for so long, and she knew so little about them, it was impossible to know if Broly behaved according to his own personality, or was simply reacting on impulse brought on by his saiyan blood.

In any case, death didn't bother him, at least not when it happened in self-defense. Cheelai's cheeks began burning red at her next thoughts. Broly was learning, and exploring, and wanting more and more every day.

He was incredibly affectionate, and impossibly overwhelming. He played her body like an instrument, and he was insatiable.

The kind of life she had led so far never allowed for a lover. She couldn't afford to get close to anyone, she never knew who to trust. Her interactions with men were always brief, and to the point and in most cases ended up bloody.

Lemo had been the first man she allowed herself to joke around with and somewhat drop her guard with. He constantly scolded her regarding her manners and rushed choices, but he also looked out for her.

She imagined that if she had met her father, she would have liked him to be someone like Lemo. And then, there was Broly.

Cheelai smiled, turning her face to kiss his chest before snuggling back on his shoulder. He tightened his hold on her in response. They had been laying for a while now, simply basking in the afterglow of their latest physical explorations, and finally Cheelai was feeling courageous enough to further discuss where they stood.

She cleared her throat a little and propped herself up a bit so she could look Broly in the eyes. "What should we do now?" She questioned softly. Broly turned to her, a devious smile on his face.

"I can make you rain some more" He suggested, his hand disappearing under the remains of the blankest. Cheelai gasped, shocked at his forwardness. "Wait! What!" she squealed, catching his hand with hers, stopping him short of reaching past her stomach.

"Ew, is that what you're gonna call it? And that's not what I meant!" She hissed, while attempting to swat his hands away. Broly laughed. He couldn't help it. She looked so cute when she was embarrassed, ever since she had explained the reason why she blushed around him, he began finding ways to make it happen more.

"What should I call it?" He asked with a teasing smirk. Cheelai shrugged her shoulders, her face heating up, unsure on how to approach this side of Broly. He had always done and said embarrassing things, but it was mainly out of ignorance, now however, he seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and he was greatly enjoying watching her squirm.

"I don't know…" She mumbled, looking away. "Then I will call it rain, I always liked rain on Vampa…but your rain is the best" Cheelai covered her eyes with her hands. "Broly! Stop saying that! It's embarrassing!" She protested, burying her face on his chest to shield her heated blush away from him.

"Does that mean I cannot tell Vegita?" Cheelai gasped, looking up at Broly with wide eyes. "Hang on, have you been telling Vegita stuff about us?" Broly looked to the side. "…No…." He said slowly, almost like a question, he was clearly lying and wasn't very good at it.

Cheelai let out a big sigh. "Ok look, I'm not saying you can't talk to Vegita if you need advice or something, just…don't go into too much detail…ok?, I mean, I wouldn't go around describing your junk to Bulma" Broly tilted his head, clearly confused. "…My…junk?"

Cheelai's cheeks once again flared up and she lowered her head back down, hiding against his chest again. "Never mind…uh…hey, I'm getting kinda hungry and I bet you haven't eaten yet…we should go back out and…I guess I owe everyone an explanation…"

Broly nodded and watched her get up, his eyes drinking in the sight of her naked body with a slight blush. Being able to see her like this still felt new and exciting. His gaze followed her around the room as she gathered pieces of sheet and torn clothing in an effort to tidy up.

Eventually she disappeared into the bathroom and Broly finally moved to get up. He dressed in a dark green polo shirt and black shorts he found in the magical compartment by the door and turned to go check on Cheelai.

She emerged from the bathroom looking fresh and revitalized, wearing a black tank top and loose purple shorts. Immediately she rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly before breaking apart.

Her heart began speeding with anxiety at the thought of having to retell her story all over again. But there was no way around it. Bulma had been a great help, and hadn't asked anything in return. The least Cheelai could do was be honest, with her and with Lemo.

Taking a deep breath, she held onto Broly's hand and they both ventured out, in search of their kind hosts.

The rest was a blur. As soon as Bulma had spotted them she stuck to Cheelai like glue and immediately ushered the saiyan's out of the house, urging Vegita to take Broly on a tour of the planet, show him the best sparring spots as well as treat him to some of his favorite restaurants.

Before the prince could protest she shoved a credit card into his hand and told him she didn't want to see them until nightfall, claiming she wanted some girl time with Cheelai.

Broly managed a confused, rushed wave goodbye to Cheelai before Bulma shut the door on their faces. The rest of the day was for the most part uneventful. They shared dinner with Bulma's parents, who seemed unaware of the earlier discovery. Cheelai attempted to bring it up, but both Bulma and Lemo intercepted.

Once the delicious food was gone, Lemo was invited to join Dr. Brief in his lab while Bulma's mother went on to babysit Bulla at her daughter's request. Which left the two women alone in the large living room.

Bulma excused herself for a while, saying something about checking on Trunks and Bulla before getting the girl party started, whatever that meant. Once she returned, the two women settled on the couch in somewhat awkward silence. Bulma then brought out a couple of glasses as well as bottles of what Cheelai could only assume was some type of alcoholic beverage.

She smiled and began working on getting the cork out of one of the bottles. The tension was thick, neither women knowing what to say, until eventually Bulma broke the silence.

"So…I found your file…and, listen, I just want you to know that I still belief you're a good person Cheelai…and, you don't have to tell me your story if you're not ready…although I can't say I'm not curious…and I do have tons of questions but…"

"Ask…y-you can ask…I owe you that much, you've done so much for us and I feel like I betrayed your trust and I'm sorry….so, just ask your questions, I rather just get it over with" The green woman cut her off. Bulma nodded and handed her a glass of wine which Cheelai proceeded to immediately sip on. The blue haired woman began drinking her wine as well.

Bulma sat on the couch in silence for a while trying to think of the least rude way to start the conversation.

"Ok…So….were you…an assassin?" She finally started. Cheelai instantly chocked on the somewhat bitter liquid, spitting out some and coughing violently. Once she regained her breath she turned to her hostess. "No! why would you think that?"

Bulma beamed at her. "Was it revenge then?" Cheelai frowned at Bulma, scooted a little away from her, confused at the woman's excited demeanor, especially when talking about such a topic. "Well…no…I…I don't know…kinda…" Sighing deeply, she took her glass and downed the content, scrounging her face at the sharp bite it left behind.

"Ok…I'll just tell you…if you really want to…whoa, this stuff is strong!" She finished, taking a moment to ground herself, feeling a little dizzy from the drink. Bulma giggled, her own cheeks sporting a light blush from the effects of the alcohol and moved to refill Cheelai's glass.

"What can I say, we have great food and great booze!" The green girl accepted the drink, and took a small sip before beginning her story. "I don't know what you found out, what's on those files but…here's my side of the story."

"When I was a kid, I lived in a home…I never knew my parents, that's pretty common in Fornax actually, the planet I'm from…anyway, one day…I was kidnapped…to be sold, one of the men who was going to sell me, I don't know, I guess he had a change of heart or something, so he…gave me a knife and said that if I wanted to live, I had to kill the man they were going to sell me to…"

She took another longer sip, pausing for a moment. Bulma was on the edge of her seat. "And?" She anxiously questioned. "Well…obviously I wanted to live…" Cheelai muttered, leaning back into the couch, her body becoming relaxed, despite the difficult topic.

Earth really did have great booze. "That was the first one?" Bulma questioned, also sinking back into the couch. Cheelai nodded, taking another gulp, only to have Bulma clumsily pour more wine into her almost empty glass.

"Turned out, that man had friends, and like a whole underground business of…I don't know, crime and stuff, they came after me when they found out what I did…the man who gave me the knife warned that would happen"

Bulma downed her drink, and reached over to Cheelai's glass as she was taking a sip of her own. She tilted it up, making the green girl gulp the liquid in haste to keep it from spilling. She finished the drink and pushed the cup and Bulma's hand away from her with a frown, her eyes becoming unfocused as she spoke.

"Stop! I know what you're doing, trying to get me drunk…" She protested with a frown. "I'm sorry, I guess I thought it'd be easier to talk about it this way…do…do you want some more?" Cheelai continued frowning at her for a moment, her eyes going in and out of focus.

"Yeah…" She finally said in a defeated tone, her body sinking back into the couch after she handed her empty glass back to Bulma to be filled back up.

"There's not much to tell anyway…people came after me and when I couldn't hide or run from them…I had to take them out…and then galactic patrol caught up with me and put a bounty on my head, then all kinds of people came after me…"

Bulma nodded with a pensive look on her face, not sure if her next question would be considered insulting, but she was too drunk and curious to care. "So…how did you…I mean, well…your file had pictures…the way you killed was…how did you…"

"I had to get creative ok!" Cheelai responded, knowing exactly where Bulma was going. "I'm…small…I've always been…small, and I'm not very strong or anything. The people that came after me could have taken me out with a chop to the head if they wanted to…so, I had to get them, before they got me, I couldn't let them see me coming, and I couldn't afford to fight fare…I'm not…proud of it" Cheelai said, her words beginning to slur around the edges.

Bulma reached over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, trying to bring the green girl back. She knew that look, the haunted shadowed gaze of a person trapped in an unwanted memory. "Hey, I'm not judging, I was just curious is all…I know the universe is full of terrible things, you had to do what you had to do to survive right?…"

Cheelai smiled sadly, taking her refilled glass back from Bulma and bringing it to her lips. "I'll drink to that…" She quietly muttered and took a long gulp. Bulma joined her, both girls making hiss like sounds at the somewhat bitter bite the drink left behind.

"So…how did you end up in Frieza Force?" Bulma asked after a brief moment of silence. "It was my last option…Frieza's army offered a break from being hunted…having to kill…as long as I served him, no one else could touch me…although I guess he could have ordered me to kill for him but…he didn't, I made sure they didn't know my background so all they saw was some small, weak female, but they were hurting for recruits and I sold my piloting abilities"

Bulma nodded, sipping on her wine, smiling as Cheelai tossed hers back and extended her cup out again. "You know…I know you had a tough life…and you had to do all sorts of things but…you're kind of a hero"

Cheelai blinked in confusion, her eyes narrowing, trying to focus on Bulma but her vision was becoming fuzzy. "What do you mean?" Bulma smiled. "All the people you took out, they were all just horrible, involved in all kinds of shady stuff…you stopped them, you know? They're not around to kidnap kids and sell them and do who knows what else, all thanks to you"

Cheelai regarded her for a moment, glad the alcohol was making feel numb. "I…I never thought of it that way…" Bulma smiled big. "That's how I see it, I can show you their files if you want…" She offered.

Cheelai shook her head. "That's ok…I guess it does feel better…to confirm they were bad…but…they were still lives that I took…that I'll have to live with…forever" Bulma sank next to the green girl, her head resting against her shoulder, her body slouching into the couch in a relaxed, drunken fashion.

"I can't imagine…but, with the right people, friends, loved ones…it gets better, I promise, and for what it's worth, I'm glad you're here, and you can stay here as long you want, all of you, forever even!" She said with a smile.

"Yeah right…I'm still a hot target, I'm wanted by Galactic Patrol, a sex trafficking underground organization and Frieza Force now…It's already bad enough I got Broly and Lemo involved, I can't put you and your family, hell, your whole planet in danger…" She said sadly.

"Oh come on! We have three saiyans constantly blasting ki bombs into the sky that probably make it into outer space on a daily bases just for fun, you really think anyone out there is gonna risk that to come get you? You think Frieza is ready for round two with Broly?"

Cheelai laughed, her body sinking lower so her head now rested against Bulma's. "I guess that's a good point"

"Yeah it is! Let's toast to that!" Bulma said, raising her glass and clinking it to Cheelai's, giggling when some of the wine splashed over the laps. Cheelai downed her glass once more and laughed, her mind now completely hazy.

"Hey…Bulma…why…why do you want us to stay so bad?" Bulma smiled, looking at the ceiling and finding a spot to focus on to help her head from spinning too much.

"I like you, you're good people…and…I think it's good for the boys…you know, Vegita and Broly…they lost everything, their entire planet…gone…I think it helps them…to be close to each other…and girl, your boy Broly needs some training, bad!" She finished with a laugh, sending Cheelai into a fit of giggles of her own.

"Hey! He's getting better! He learns fast!" The green girl protested, pushing on Bulma, causing her limp body to slither down to the carpeted floor. Before her mind could register, Bulma's hand snaked around her arm, bringing the green girl down with her.

They rolled on the floor, both laughing and falling over each other. "I know, let's toast to new friends!" Bulma declared, crawling to the coffee table and reaching for a new bottle of wine. Cheelai scooted closer, still giggling.

"Where are the glasses?" Bulma asked. Cheelai turned her head and pointed at the couch. "Urg! That's so far! Here, just chug!" She said, offering the bottle to Cheelai, who took it and it tilted it back, then returned it to Bulma so she could drink as well.

"You know, this stuff was really strong when we started, but now it's like drinking juice" She mumbled, her body falling back down to the carpet. "You're drunk Cheelai, you shouldn't drink so much! It's unbecoming" Bulma fake scolded, sending them both back into uncontrollable laughter.

"You hungry?" Cheelai perked up at the question, nodding her head and rolling to her knees so she could get up. Both women stumbled towards the kitchen, leaning on each other and giggling every time one of them lost their footing.

After raiding the pantry for sweets, they both made it back to the couch and began tearing into the packages of cookies and brownies they gathered. "So tell me about Broly" Bulma said in between munches.

Cheelai looked up at her, a lazy, drunken smile in her face. "Tell you what about him?" "Oh I don't know…stuff, you gotta admit, you two make people wonder, I mean he's basically a giant and you're…well you said it yourself, you're small…I was kinda worried about you earlier…"

Cheelai's eyes widened, her cheeks flushing red even more. "You said the room was sound proof!" Bulma threw her head back in a laugh at the girl's outraged, embarrassed expression.

"Oh it is, but it's not ki proof" She replied with a laugh. "Sooo?" She pressed on. "What?! I told you already, we haven't…I mean, not yet…we didn't…like….you know…actual sex…I mean, I never had time to…I couldn't trust anyone, and I was always running so, I never….and, you know he grew up in isolation…so you know, he's also…and, so far we just…I mean nothing crazy…we just did…other stuff…"

She mumbled in embarrassment, not quite making sense and only succeeding in making Bulma laugh some more. "But he went super saiyan didn't he? Must have been some good 'other stuff'"

"Actually, that happened after and it didn't look like when Vegita and Goku transformed, I don't know, saiyan's can do all kinds of crazy transformations, and there isn't a lot of literature about them, you know…since they went mostly extinct like forever ago, it's really frustrating, not being able to fully understand what Broly's going through…but…you should know more about it right?...was…um, is that normal?"

Cheelai asked as she moved to stumble towards the coffee table in order to retrieve a fresh wine bottle. Bulma thought for a moment, smiling and accepting a freshly poured glass from her new friend.

"You know, I'm not sure it's normal per say…before Goku and later Vegita, and now Broly, going super saiyan was supposed to be a legend, and Broly, boy…he's just, something else, I'm not even sure Vegita or Goku know what to make of him…but hey, it's always a treat when they go super in bed! I'm not complaining!" She finished with a laugh.

Cheelai's eyes went wide. "Wait! That happens? L-like…during?" She asked in a shaky voice. Bulma giggled, nodding her head. "Sure, the transformation can be triggered by strong emotions, take it as a compliment" She replied with a wink, then began looking curious again.

"Which makes me wonder…how did it happen afterwards?, you must have done or said something to set him off, what was it?" The blue haired woman asked in excitement. Cheelai looked down at her cup, swirling the sparkling liquid around before whispering her answer.

"Um…well…I…I told him I loved him" Bulma smiled, her head falling back into the couch with a light chuckle. "Oh yeah, that'll do it…first time?" Cheelai glanced up and nodded, making Bulma squeal in delight.

She leaned over the green girl, drunkenly going on about how cute she thought first love confessions were and about the wonders of the super saiyan transformation during intimacy.

Cheelai listened, her eyes growing wider with every detail. After a while she began to tune out as she tried to imagine a scenario of her own. Broly had pretty much exploded the bedding around them, and he had doubled in size, and his body had begun to radiate waves of heat around her.

And it happened so suddenly and unexpectantly. Leaning back on the couch, Cheelai stared at the ceiling. "He's going to wreck me…" She muttered under her breath, loud enough for Bulma to hear without meaning to. Her level of intoxication preventing her from controlling the volume of her voice.

"No way! Broly freaks if he thinks you don't like the atmosphere, your comfort is like his ultimate goal, the worse that'll happen is that you might limp around the next day, and I'm sure he won't mind carrying you"

"Limp?! Come on! That's not a real thing…is it?" Cheelai asked in disbelief, her question going completely unnoticed by Bulma who was bent on declaring everlasting friendship. "I'm so glad you're here Cheelai, I mean it, I never had anyone to talk to about these kind of things, it's so fun!" The woman continued, throwing her arms around the green girl and hugging her head to her chest.

Cheelai smiled a bit uncomfortably and pulled back with a confused look. "But what about Goku's wife? Aren't you two friends?" She asked while reaching for another cookie.

"Sure we're friends, but Chichi's not the type to talk about sex…plus, her and Goku are…well…not as active as other couples…" She explained, making Cheelai perk up with interest. "Really? So being all eager is not a saiyan thing…." She said, mostly to herself.

Bulma leaned forward, almost falling off the couch but steadied herself on her hands, her eyes focusing on Cheelai's blushing face.

"No it is, I asked Vegita about it…especially after we found out that Goku has never kissed Chichi, I mean, can you believe it? And he's always so willing to leave her behind, for years at time even, it's actually pretty sad, I mean I'm not saying he doesn't love her but… anyway, all he said was that Goku was a third class warrior after all…"

Cheelai frowned, more confused than ever. "The hell does that mean?" She asked, drawing a wide smile from Bulma. "Well, it makes sense, the elites have strong urges to pass on the good fighting genes right? sooo, I guess that makes them horny all the time" Bulma tossed her head back, laughing hysterically.

Cheelai began laughing as well, the combination of the alcohol in her system and Bulma's contagious laughter prompting her to join. They slithered down the couch back into the carpet, both rolling to their backs, and gasping in between laughter.

That's how the saiyan's found them. Laughing uncontrollably and hiccupping, completely unaware they weren't the only ones in the room anymore. Broly looked at the scene with unease, then back at Vegita for a hint on what to do.

The prince sighed. "Get your woman off the floor and back to your room, she'll need a bath and to hydrate" He instructed, making Broly begin to worry, especially with the seriousness in his tone.

"What is wrong with them?" He asked in a sudden panic, not understanding why Vegita had become so stern all of the sudden. The prince grabbed him by the collar, bringing the giant saiyan to eye level.

"Calm yourself and listen to me! our women have fallen victim to one of Earth's most barbaric and depraved traditions!" Broly's eyes widened, his anxiety and panic growing. Vegita's eyes darted back to the intoxicated females on the floor who were now running their hands over each other's hair, and arguing about how the others was better.

"Wine night" He finished. Looking back to Broly, who looked confused and on the verge of an anxiety attack, Vegita continued his instructions. "For the next six to eight hours they cannot be trusted! They will be unpredictable, and by tomorrow they might not have recollection of what went on, you must be prepared for all the scenarios you can think of!"

Broly nodded, but taking a quick glance over to the women, he began shaking his head. "I am not prepared!" He protested in a panic, earning himself a sharp shake.

"Don't lose focus! If you show any signs of weakness you will become the prey, she will try to temp you, cry, scream, threaten you, she might attempt to run stark naked through the streets, do NOT allow it!, but… if you're lucky, she might simply go to sleep"

Broly grabbed onto Vegita's shoulders, shaking him back. "Well! which will it be!" He demanded. The prince turned his gaze back to the women, gulping when he realized they had finally noticed them.

They sat on the floor, leaning on each other, their eyes shining in the dark with an ominous look to them. "Only the gods know…" He whispered back.

TBC…

Fun drunk times! And voting time! I have some scenes written about what goes on with Broly trying to deal with drunk Cheelai but I'm not sure I should continue with that. SOOOO, who wants the drunk night to continue, and who wants to fast forward to the morning after? Let me know in the comments! Thanks all!


	9. Chapter 9

I am sooooo sorry for long wait! So for this chapter and from here on out, I'm gonna get creative with Cheelai's abilities, after all, she doesn't have much of a background to go from, so I figure I can add anything I want, hope ya'll like!. Anyway, won't keep you any longer! Here's Chapter 9 finally!

Chapter 9

-Last Time-

"Don't lose focus! If you show any signs of weakness you will become the prey, she will try to temp you, cry, scream, threaten you, she might attempt to run stark naked through the streets, do NOT allow it!, but… if you're lucky, she might simply go to sleep"

Broly grabbed onto Vegita's shoulders, shaking him back. "Well! which will it be!" He demanded. The prince turned his gaze back to the women, gulping when he realized they had finally noticed them.

They sat on the floor, leaning on each other, their eyes shining in the dark with an ominous look to them. "Only the gods know…" He whispered back.

-Now-

"Well well, if it isn't my darling husband…I seem to recall a challenge being declared earlier today…" Bulma said in a sultry voice, her body falling forward to all fours as she began to clumsily crawl towards her prince.

Vegita frowned, moving like lightning and picking her up, throwing her sluggish body over his shoulder in a swift movement. His cheeks flushed red at the thought of others seeing her in such a state.

The blue haired women whined and giggled, delivering a loud slap to her husband's bottom, making the man stiffen and blush even harder. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, the prince turned to Broly with a nod. "I wish you luck" was all he said before exiting the room, Bulma still giggling and waving goodbye to Cheelai who still sat on the floor with a lazy smile and eyes half lidden.

Broly stood confused and worried, gazing at Vegita's retreating form, his eyebrows raising in question at Bulma's odd finger gestures, noting how she pointed at Cheelai then himself and then made a circle with her thumb and index finger and proceeded to stick two finger into the circle she created. She winked and shot him a thumbs up before finally disappearing around the corner.

Suddenly the sound of soft giggles made him return his attention back to Cheelai. The drunk woman blinked her hazy eyes at him and offered him a goofy smile. Looking back at her, his heart began speeding. They had only been away from each other for a few hours, and as Bulma had instructed, Vegita had kept him entertained with many new sights, lessons, and stories.

But as much as he tried to focus, Cheelai had been at the back of his mind. Images of her body would flash here and there. Her shimmering eyes looking at him with such strong emotions would cause him to pause and look back into the distance where he knew she was. Even when Vegita had taken him half way around the planet.

He had to admit he felt somewhat frustrated at the current situation. Today he had seen and learned so much and was looking forward to sharing it all with her, but she wasn't herself right now. Broly tensed as he thought of Vegita's words, six to eight hours, and something about sleeping it off. And so with a nervous gulp he began approaching the drunk girl.

Looking up at the giant man, she whispered his name and raised her arms towards him, almost like a child would when asking to be picked up.

He obliged, gathering her small body into his embrace, a little apprehensive but still enjoying the feel of her. Cheelai looked up into the ceiling, and went limp, her head and upper body falling back with a laugh as Broly scrambled to catch her before her relaxed body slithered out of his grasp.

"Earth is great isn't it Broly?" He mumbled a soft yes, and arranged her back up, resting her upper body against his and this time supporting her back with one of his hands to keep her from attempting to trust fall out of his arms again.

She laughed the entire way back to their room, her legs kicking around his waist and hands losing themselves into his raven hair. He did his best to ignore the reaction his body was having to her proximity as he brought her into their shared room, settling her down on her feet and turning to close the door behind them.

In the second that it took to push the button to lock the door, Cheelai slid back down to the floor. She rolled to her back, arching and twisting like a cat as she tried to wrestle with her shorts and tank top, mumbling something about the temperature being too hot.

He watched her wiggle out of her clothes and began preparing to catch her should she break into a sprint, assuming she meant to run through the streets naked like Vegita had warned. Suddenly the thought made him frown as he pictured her perfect naked body on display for anyone either than himself.

Shaking his head free of the infuriating idea Broly planted his feet by the door and put his hands up, sort of like a sumo wrestler would, the image of the stand still fresh in his mind from his earlier outing with Vegita. His eyes narrowed in determination, and his body temperature rose in anticipation, but not much was happening. Once Cheelai freed herself from her shirt and shorts she just sat there in a daze.

"Broly" She called out in a sweet tone and began crawling towards the giant saiyan. Broly spread his arms further in an attempt to block the exit, believing she might just wiggle past him, or bounce off the walls, anything could happen and he could feel sweat forming in the back of his neck from the nerve wreck of not know what.

Cheelai clumsily made it to his feet and sat before him, her hands reaching in front of her, as if to steady herself before she looked down at her body in a daze. "Broly….what happened to my clothes?" She asked slowly, looking up at the giant saiyan with questioning eyes. "Uh…you just…" He began explaining but was cut off.

"Did you take my clothes off Broly? You really should ask before doing something like that…guess I'm gonna have to take revenge!" Broly's eyes grew wide. "Revenge? But you…" "That's right! revenge!" She announced in a slurred and began pulling herself up by his leg, giggling as she ran her hands up into his shirt and lazily pulled at the fabric.

She tugged at his clothes while Broly stood unmoving and confused. Her dainty fingers found the hem of his shirt and lifted it up as far as she could, which wasn't much considering their height difference. Finding herself face to face with his chiseled chest, Cheelai's eyes suddenly widened as a deep blush began spreading across her cheeks. Her gaze focused for just the slightest moment as her eyes drew to one particularly deep scar across his well-formed pecks.

Her hand moved before she could register and she began tracing the rough skin with the pads of her fingers. A look of sadness taking over her once playful expression. She moved closer and rested her cheek against the scar, nuzzling into the warmth his body provided. His hands descended around her, one softly caressing the back of her neck and the other meeting with the hand that still lingered on his chest.

"Come with me Cheelai, I will take care of you, you need to drink water…and a bath…Vegita said…" He began in a soft voice but was stopped by Cheelai shaking her head in protest. "I don't need taking care of…I've been taking care of myself forever…I want to take care of you now…I want…I don't want this to happen to you again" She mumbled against him, her lips lightly touching across his scar as she spoke with slurred words, having only heard his first sentence. Something about the way she said that made his chest tightened.

Suddenly Broly lifted her into his arms, her small body wrapping around him, hugging him with arms and legs. Her face pressed against him, finding random scars across his clavicles and placing soft kisses upon the skin. Broly shuddered with every touch, finding it hard to breathe and beginning to feel lightheaded. He could feel himself loosing focus, and bit the inside of his cheek in order to bring himself back.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Broly considered what to say. So far she was resisting everything Vegita said she would need in order to go back to normal. As much as he hated the idea, he concluded he would have to trick her somehow. "I-If you want to take care of m-me… then…I would like h-help…taking a b-bath…" As soon as the strutting words left him he felt his face heat up.

Cheelai stopped mid kiss and looked up, her eyes hooded and dazed. After a few seconds of earth shattering heartbeats on Broly's part, her face broke into a grin. "I can do that!" She announced with a sudden burst of energy that startled the saiyan. He offered her a small smile and began walking towards the bathroom.

He carefully set her small frame on the side of the tub as he moved to turn on the water, quickly finding a warm enough temperature for her, considering how sensitive Cheelai seemed to be to the cold. She waited patiently, looking at her feet as she swung them around. Suddenly her eyes focused on the glass of water Broly presented her with that seemed to come out of nowhere. "But I don't want…" "Please? For me?" Broly cut her off.

The puppy eye look he was giving her was melting her insides. With a sigh and a soft smile she took the cup, and began drinking. Broly smiled triumphantly, satisfied with every gulp she took and turned back to the water, dipping his hand in the quickly filling tub to check that the temperature was still acceptable.

"I'm sorry…I've never been this drunk before you know" She began, feeling a pang of guilt at his worried expression. "I'll be fine, I promise…it's just…everything's spinning and…I missed you today…I still can't believe you…I mean…I was sure you were going to…and…I thought I'd have to…and…what was I saying?" Broly blinked at her, not sure how to respond.

"Oh! Guess what?! Bulma said she wanted to be friends…I've never had friends like this before…" Cheelai's mumbling suddenly continued, as if she hadn't lost her train of thought just a minute ago. The drastic changes in topics and expressions were really concerning him, but Broly figured this was to be expected, and as long as he took care of her like Vegita said, she would be back to normal soon. And so he opted to just listen to whatever she wanted to say.

"I mean there's Lemo but…" This particular topic though worried him. "Are we not friends anymore?" Broly questioned in a soft voice. Cheelai turned towards the saiyan, her eyes searching his with a struggle since he kept going in and out of focus. She quickly gave up when his image began dancing in circles before her eyes and she opted to just reach for him.

Her soft hands went on either side of his head before her fingers sunk into his raven hair. She pulled slightly and brought his face to her chest as she cradled him in her embrace. "Of course we're friends Broly! But we're also lovers now….right?...I've never had a lover before…everything's different now…" She trailed off again.

Broly listened to the sound of her steady heartbeat and sunk further into the softness of her breasts. For a moment he forgot why he was there, what he was supposed to be doing. He inhaled her sweet scent and grunted into her soft flesh, his arms circling her petite form and encasing her in a possessive hug.

Her words elevating him to new heights. It never occurred to him that no one else had ever touched her, ever seen her the way he had. She shared her body with him, said they were lovers, told him she loved him and that she wanted to be his. The word wife kept coming back to him. "The water!" Her voice suddenly broke the spell and Broly moved quick to turn the fossette off before the tub overrode.

He pulled the plug to let some of the water drain since the level was too close to the edge. When he was satisfied he put the plug back in and turned to Cheelai only to be greeted with a face full of water when she let herself fall in with a laugh.

Once inside the warm water, she immediately reached for the soaps, accidentally knocking over a bottle and began frantically splashing around trying to feel for it under the water. The motion quickly created foam and bubbles to take over the tub.

Broly laughed at her attempts to retrieve the fallen object, but his soft chuckles came to an end when he felt a wet slap of fabric hit his face. Her bra landed with a wet thud against his head, one cup sliding down over the side of his face, covering one eye. Cheelai looked up with hazy eyes and leaned back in the tub, almost going underwater when she threw her head back in hysterical laughter.

Broly reached for the garment and pulled it off his head, looking back at Cheelai with lingering laughter, now beginning to turn into nervous chuckles at her state of undress, even if the bubbling sods hid most of her body. "Broly come in already! I'll help you scrub your back!" She suddenly said, raising her arms out towards him.

He hesitated, with everything that had been going on his body was beginning to get aroused. It didn't help when Cheelai suddenly reached under the water and began moving around, only to come back up and place her panties by the edge of the tub. "What's wrong? come bathe with me" Looking back up, he was startled to find her inches from his face.

She had moved to the edge of the tub and had one arm lazily hanging off towards him. He almost fell back. "Come on, take off your clothes and come in here silly" Broly took a hold of her outreached hand gently and brought it to his lips, laying a soft kiss to her knuckles. "Are you sure it is…ok?" Cheelai's head tilted to the side, a little confused by his question. "You said you needed help…you said…" "Y-yes…of course…"

Broly quickly confirmed, remembering his plan. He stood and reached for his shirt, and began pulling it off, going slowly to give his body time to relax. He thought about calling the whole thing off, after all, he had already succeeded. Cheelai drank a good amount of water and was probably clean enough by now but after a few seconds, he finally gave in, discarding the rest of his clothing and moving into the tub to settle behind her.

Cheelai busied herself with lathering a white loofa that sat with all the other toiletries, but when she felt the water shift, she turned back to Broly with a smile. Though the tub was indeed plenty big for them to share, due to his imposing size, most of Broly's upper body was out of the water and still dry.

Cheelai approached him, and he held his breath. Strong arms shot to the sides of the tub and held on. She had no idea how beautiful she looked. Foam rolling off her glistening lime skin, eyes sparkling, and the cutest blush upon her cheeks. Broly looked to the side, his eyes focusing on their discarded garments on the floor and spread his fingers over the porcelain edging of the tub to keep from making any noises when she finally reached him.

Her tiny hand touched his bare chest, running up to the side of his neck and anchoring there to pull herself closer and press her dainty body to his. She brought the loofa to his shoulders and began running it in gentle circles over his exposed torso. Under the water, he could feel the soft weight of her body as she climbed onto his lap.

His breath catching when her inner thigh made contact with parts of him he was trying desperately to contain. She seemed unaware of the turmoil she was causing to his body. At some point he closed his eyes and braced himself. She was so close, her legs wrapped around his waist and every movement kept making her thighs glide ever so gently against his growing shaft.

She hummed to herself and pressed closer, her bare chest pressing into his, as she began pushing herself up to reach his back. Her arms circled around his neck and her lower half trapped his fully erect body between them. He couldn't handle it, but just as his hands left the safety of the side of tub, the room suddenly went pitch black.

Cheelai pulled back in alarm and looked up into the dark ceiling. Broly tensed, feeling a strong surge of power somewhere nearby, but soon relaxed when he caught on to the signature of the power. "House power down, power will return momentarily" A robotic voice suddenly broke the silence.

Upon hearing this, both Cheelai and Broly settled down. The green girl blinked her eyes, trying to find Broly in the darkness without success. "Cheelai…are you alright?" He called out. She replied in soft giggles. He looked around but could not place her, the steady humming of her soft ki being the only thing that told him she was still there.

"The lights will return soon…" He began but his words died in his throat at the sight before him. It began in her eyes, beautiful shimmering pools of glowing lilac. And then the glow continued to spread down her body, her hair alone was enough to light up the entire tub with its luminescence. The water glowed bright green, allowing him to see her body beneath the scattering foam.

She was glowing, beautiful and naked in the darkness. He stared wide eyed, unable to avert his gaze from her ethereal form. She smiled coyly, extending her hand towards him. "I can be your light…if you want" Her sweet voice whispered.

She advanced on him, settling on his lap once more and pressing her face to his chest. Her arms circled him and with a soft kiss to his chest she was out. Broly sat there, gazing down at the top of her head. His eyes following the glowing lights that started at the roots of each silky strand and followed to the ends only to start over again.

She was magnificent, and she was out cold, glowing in the darkness, naked and wet and ever so soft in his arms. Broly released the breath he had been unconsciously holding, and carefully maneuvered her body so that the back of her head rested on his chest. He washed her as best as he could, carefully tilting her back to rinse the soap from her hair. Enjoying how the glowing strands lit up the water even more in flashing neon waves.

Setting her down in the corner he quickly took care of cleaning himself and moved to pull them both out of the water. He held her body close, lifting one of her arms ahead of him to light his way around.

He dried her and himself and excited the bathroom. Looking around the dark room, he quickly spotted the bed, noting with relief that during the time they had been gone, someone must have taken cared of replacing the ruined bedding and pillows.

He thought for a moment about finding some clothing to dress her in, but decided against it. They had slept together naked before, and there was nothing like the feeling of Cheelai's smooth skin against his own first thing in the morning.

So the giant saiyan carefully placed her body down and joined her in the large, plush bed, bringing the new covers over their bodies and sighing in contentment. He brought her close, taking one of her glowing hands out and raising it up to further inspect it.

The glowing pulsated with her steady heart beats, and he marveled at the rhythm and how the lights grew just a little more intense with each beat. He ran a finger down her open palm and gasped when the light beneath her skin followed the trace he made. The line pulsed then began fading away so he traced his finger over her skin again, watching as the glow once again followed his trail.

She shifted towards him, and after some time the light began to fade, leaving them both in the dark room. "Power restored, ready for use" He heard the robotic voice from before announce, but figured they no longer had a need to turn on the lights. And so he laid, closing his eyes and letting his senses reach out towards the woman in his arms.

Her body felt warm and soft against his, her skin like silk and her scent as sweet and intoxicating as ever. Here in the darkness, in the safety of this room, surrounded by familiar energy, holding the woman he loved, Broly couldn't help but feel at ease. As if things had always been so. As if nothing bad had ever happened and the life he led before was nothing but a nightmare he finally woke up from…as if, this was home. These thought sent his mind drifting back to his conversation with Vegita for a brief moment before sleep began taking over.

-Earlier with Broly and Vegita-

The two saiyans stood outside the massive house, staring at the closed door, one in disbelief and growing rage, and the other in utter confusion. "Fine! Kick me out will you! See if we return!" Vegita yelled at the closed doors making Broly gasp in horror. "We're not returning?" "Of course we are!" The prince turned to yell at the bigger saiyan. "Urg! Just shut up and follow me!" Vegita said with grunt as he took off to the sky.

Broly gave the closed door a lingering look before following Vegita's trail. They travelled for some time in silence. Broly mainly focused on taking in all the new sights. Earth was beautiful and incredibly diverse. They flew through plains, cities, forests, desserts and water. So much water! Brilliant blue and shimmering and seemed to keep on going endlessly. Curiously he flew lower, dipping his hand in and taking a palm full of it. Vegita slowed and watched, the corner of his mouth twitched as he tried to suppress a growing smirk but said nothing as Broly brought the water to his lips, only to quickly spit it out and gag, coming to a stop and hovering over the moving ocean. "That is not good water!" He announced in disgust.

"Of course not! It's ocean water, it's not for drinking you idiot!" Vegita scolded, doing his best to cover his smile with a deep scowl. Broly coughed some more to get rid of the awful salt taste and turned to his companion with a frown. "But there's so much of it! How can all of it be useless?" "It's not useless! It has a purpose! It…urg, there are other sources of drinking water!, come on!" With that, the prince began heading towards the shore.

Broly followed, trusting Vegita knew where to go. They reached a cliff of some sort surrounded by plants he'd never seen before. The sound of cascading water in the distance grew stronger the longer they flew into the dense greenery. Eventually Broly found himself staring at torrential falling water. "Fresh water, safe to drink" He heard Vegita explain and watched him take off towards the waterfall.

The giant saiyan looked on, his eyes marveling over the beauty of this wondrous place. 'Cheelai would like it here' He idly thought as he moved to approach the water. Bringing a palm full to his face, he took a quick whiff of it before taking a small experimental sip. It was fresh, sweet almost. With a grin he began taking gulps of the refreshing liquid until his thirst was quenched.

"Vegita…how did you come to be here…on Earth I mean…" Broly found himself asking. "What's it to you!" The prince quickly replied in a defensive tone. "I…was just curious….you…my father said you were our prince…"

"I never was a prince…not really…prince of all saiyans they said…all three of them, all seven if you count the halflings…" Vegita spat, but then continued with a softer tone. "I'm here because…because Bulma gave me a second chance…"

Broly tilted his head in question. "Second chance at what?" Vegita looked into the rippling water, a ghost of a smile beginning to form without his knowledge. "At life…"

Vegita continued to look into the water, his eyes glazing over as if caught in a memory. Before he knew it, he found himself telling Broly everything that happened since he was given over to Frieza as a child. No one really knew the whole story aside from Bulma, and he always made sure to sugar coat the more gruesome parts of it. But with Broly, it was different, it was liberating, to tell someone what he'd gone through, someone who could actually understand.

He felt a kinship with this saiyan, a connection he couldn't explain. Perhaps because they had both been used and mistreated by their fathers, they had been made to do things they didn't want, they had suffered oppression and isolation and had both been victims of Frieza's evil plots. Whatever the reason, the prince found it harder and harder to find reasons to maintain a distance.

Here on Earth he had his family, Bulma, his son and daughter, and he had acquaintances. Allies in battle, those who fought to protect the planet they all called home. And then there was Kakarot, who for the longest time had been the greatest thorn at his side. A ridiculous version of what a saiyan should be, but a formidable rival nonetheless. He supposed by now he considered Kakarot a friend, but he'd never talked to him like he was talking to Broly.

In this new saiyan, who possessed unfathomable power, who was probably the one from legend, Vegita was finding quickly that he might also be his very first true friend.

They talked for what seemed like hours, until Broly's face turned away from the prince.

"I think…I killed my father…"

Vegita sat by the edge of the water, recalling their first battle, how Paragus had turned up dead among the chaos and wreckage they had created. He'd been collateral damage in Broly's berserk state. There's nothing he could say to ease his conscious.

"I killed my comrades…I killed innocent people…I couldn't even tell you how many….and I did it…knowingly" Vegita heard himself say in a soft voice.

They sat in silence now, both processing all the information that had been interchanged. After a while, Broly was first to speak. "But…you fight for Earth now…for your family…you are doing good with your new chance…you found a home in the end…"

"You too…Earth…can be a good place to make a home…if you want it…"

Broly considered his words, his eyes darting back towards the directing he knew Cheelai would be in despite the distance separating them. "I would like to learn more about Earth…" He mumbled in response. "Then I'll show you what this mud ball has to offer" he heard Vegita say and turned around just in time to watch him bolt to the sky.

Before he was able to banish from sight completely, Broly took off after him, resuming their excursion of the planet.

-Somewhere in Space, Coordinates heading towards Earth-

"Come on it's not worth it, it's been years! She can't be caught! Why can't you let it go?" A man of impressive size pleaded, his voice becoming high pitched in desperation, clearly laying bare the fact that his stature did not grant him confidence. "That little bitch has been taking out my best men since she escaped! Jumping out of the shadows like a damn ghost! She's been making a fool of us since the day I found her scrawny ass! She was a tiny little nothing! And then she runs to Frieza knowing we couldn't hunt her there, oh but not now, she's betrayed him you see, and I will have my revenge!"

As they approached Earth's atmosphere, the large man tightened his fists over the controllers. "She's not alone you know…we've all heard the stories, not to mention, she's on saiyan territory, everyone knows Earth is guarded, this is a suicide mission!" He tried to reason. "We won't have to deal with the saiyans, we'll simply snatch her when they're not looking, we're not here to mess with Earth or anyone in it, just her, I've been waiting to get my hands on that green slut for years!" The smaller yellow man spat, making the bigger man shudder at the deranged lustful look in the yellow man's eyes.

Verlost remember that little girl, how could he not? If there was anything he ever did right in his wretched life, it was helping her escape. Throughout the years, he couldn't help feeling pride every time a new body turned up. But it quickly became a sick game to his partner. She became his obsession. Verlost thought the chase was over when word arrived of her joining the ranks of Frieza force.

Although the army was nowhere near as grand as it has once been, the name Frieza was still something to fear. She was safe there, at least safe from Slecht. Even he knew not to mess with anything that involved Frieza. The scaled man cursed the skies that day, and for a while Verlost rested easy. But when the most recent bounty list was announced, his stomach dropped at seeing her picture among the wanted criminals. Not the picture of her as a child, the one obtained from the orphanage, back when she was wanted by Galactic Patrol.

This was a picture of a beautiful woman, with plenty kills under her belt, wanted dead or alive by Frieza himself for daring to steal from him and then escape to an unknown location to reunite with a berserker saiyan she had found. Slecht was consumed with finding her again. He spent hours staring at her wanted picture, running his clawed finger over her silhouette, licking his lips and chuckling to himself.

"She's with one of them! He took on Frieza himself! Whoever he is, we don't stand a chance!" Verlost tried again. "Shut up! I don't care! I will have her, she'll die the way she was supposed to" The yellow man screamed, his crazed eyes darting towards the approaching planet. "And how's that? Fucked to death?" Verlost murmured in disgust. Slecht threw his head back in a laugh. "Exactly, you said it yourself, it's been years, she's a woman now…" He said, his fingers caressing Cheelai's wanted picture he now permanently kept in his pocket. "First I'm going to catch her, tie her up in one of them restraining chains, you know, for old times' sake, then I'm going to find out how she was able to get away in the first place…"

Verlost looked ahead, averting his gaze as to not seem suspicious. "And then…oh the things I'm gonna do…ha! Hell I might even let you have a turn!" The bigger man frowned, feeling his stomach turn but said nothing. Slecht unware of his partners reaction kept on going with his sinister plans. "We'll have a good time, we've lots to catch up on after all…I can see it now, I'll make it last for days, weeks, shit, as long as I can, we'll get one of them regeneration tanks!"

"Enough, I don't want to hear this…" The yellow man began laughing maniacally at his partners discomfort. "No can do my friend, I'm gonna make her scream so loud, there's nothing you'll be able to do to not hear it, it's been a long time coming, this time, I'm gonna catch her"

Verlost eye's darted towards the approaching planet. 'She won't be caught…never again…I made her promise….she won't…' He told himself, but the obsessed, sick look in his partners eyes made his confidence waver.

TBC

And done! Again, sorry it took so long! Please let me know what you guys think in the comments! I really appreciate it, thanks a bunch!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 is here and in record time! (for me anyway) Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Over a week passed since Cheelai's and Bulma's unplanned drunken bash and things were on the awkward side. Much to Cheelai's relieve, Bulma's friendship was kicked into over drive, and the bluenette finally was able to drag the green woman to her lab, which Cheelai greatly appreciated and used as a distraction from the somewhat uncomfortable atmosphere.

Broly and Vegita had also been busy, but they seemed to be making quite the progress on their training. Broly was now able to bypass his ozaru human transformation and charge straight to super saiyan while maintaining a clear head for the most part.

Their stay on Earth had been prolonged indefinitely when Bulma realized Cheelai had a gift when it came to laser based technology, which happened to be the main source of upgrades she was in the process of implementing throughout her company. The bluenette quickly placed the green woman in charge of her weapon designs and overall company upgrades. Calibrating new devices would normally take Bulma a considerable amount of time which of course ate into her time with her family and other aspects of her company.

And due to the nature of her research and highly classified material, finding a trust worthy crew was quickly becoming an extremely hard task. Cheelai's skills were just what Bulma needed to up her productivity. The girl was a natural, all she needed to do was look at the beams of light, without eye protection mind you, and she instantly knew where to make adjustments to the devices.

When asked, she simply said that her people knew a lot about light waves and left it at that. Cheelai never felt so appreciated and useful in a work setting before, it was nice. And of course, spending time with Bulma was also welcomed, even is the woman continued to relentlessly tease her about Broly every chance she got.

Looking up at the charts before her, Cheelai took on a solemn look. Things in that department had been a little uncomfortable since her drunken escapade took place. She remembered waking up with zero recollection of the night before and a splitting headache to boot. Broly of course had done anything he could think of to ease her pain. He didn't let her leave the room that day and brought every meal for her to eat in bed. She tried to protest but Broly seemed convinced she would not survive without rest and good food.

When night came, things got even more uncomfortable. Broly returned to their shared room, got ready for bed and turned off all the lights, leaving them both in complete darkness. She found it puzzling but said nothing, assuming he must be tired from taking care of her the night prior and the day after and just wanted to go right to sleep.

She thought nothing of it when he climbed into bed next to her and gathered her small body in his arms, molding her back to his front and inhaling her scent. She closed her eyes, figuring it was time for sleep, but then Broly cleared his throat and asked her the last thing she'd ever thought he'd ask.

"Great work today Cheelai!" Bulma's voice suddenly broke her out of her musings. "Huh? Oh yeah…thanks…we got a lot done…" Cheelai replied, looking up at the new batch of fighting robots with freshly installed lasers. "Sure did, why don't you turn in now, you must be tired, and I bet you miss Broly too, you don't have to work yourself to death you know" The bluenette said with a worried look. Cheelai shrugged and began looking around the room. "Oh that's ok, I'm not tired at all!….hey, maybe I can start programing the bots to the gravity chamber if you want…"

Bulma took her lab coat off and hung it by the door before turning towards the green girl who had yet to leave her desk. "Alright, what's going on?" She said with a frown. Cheelai took on an innocent look. "What do you mean?" she replied nervously. "You know what I mean, you've been slaving away in here for days, don't get me wrong, I'm loving the productivity but I can't help but notice you seem to be avoiding Broly, not to mention he's been walking around looking like a kicked puppy…"

"No he hasn't! he's been busy training…I haven't been avoiding him…have I?" Bulma rolled her eyes in response, effectively confirming Cheelai's worries. The green girl slouched on her chair in defeat, dropping her head down to the desk in front of her and letting out a soft moan. "It's complicated…" she whimpered, causing Bulma to return to her side in an instant, her blue eyes dancing with excitement at finally getting to hear what's been going on. She did her best for most of the week not to pry, but the need for gossip was killing her.

Time passed and Cheelai just sat there, making Bulma loose her patience. "Well….?" The bluenette pressed. "Well! It's your fault for getting me drunk! And then there was that stupid black out…" Cheelai replied, lifting her head up and frowning at her friend, her cheeks flushed in mortification. Bulma's cheeked reddened at bit with guilt. "Yeah ok, so we got drunk and the blackout…well, let's just say super saiyan blue is on a whole other level!" She murmured while fanning her face with a dreamy smile. "But, come on, so you guys had a little sexy drunken fun, first times are always a little awkward anyway" "We didn't do that!" Cheelai shouted in defense.

"Still?" Bulma asked a bit surprised. The way Broly looked at her green friend when he thought no one was watching was enough to set the room on fire. "Yes still! It's been…weird lately…since I…when I was drunk…I did something, well…something that's very private….and…well he asked me to do it again and I just don't…" "What did you do?!" Bulma cut her off, her voice high pitched with bubbling interest.

Cheelai's face turned a whole shade darker. "I…you wouldn't get it…it's a thing my people can do…sometimes….but it's supposed to be really personal…like we don't do it with just anyone, and definitely not because we're drunk…" Cheelai tried to explain. "Oh now you have to tell me!" Bulma said, her eyes big in anticipation. "It's not gonna make sense to you…" the green woman replied while looking away from her friends expecting eyes.

"Tell me anyway, come on, you can't leave me hanging!" Bulma pleaded. Taking a deep sigh Cheelai finally caved. "I…I lit up…" her small voice whispered. Bulma's face fell in confusion. "Ok...lit up with excitement? Lit up with love?" Cheelai frowned deeper and looked up. "I lit up!" She said firmly and flashed brightly for a second. Bulma's eyes widened. "Wait, wait, let me turn off the lights!"

"No way! I'm not doing it again!" Cheelai protested. "Fine fine, but you're gonna have to explain why this is such a big deal, I mean, it looked fun!" "It's not fun!, It's private! It's not supposed to be done on a whim…and it's…it's just…super intimate…some people consider it more intimate than sex…" The green girl explained.

"Oh…I see, well, I mean I get that but…it's Broly, you two love each other, and it's not like he's asking you to light up and spread em!" Bulma said with a laugh, attempting to throw in some humor to help Cheelai relax. Instead, the green girl stiffened further and looked away, making Bulma pause. "No way! Go Broly!" The bluenette cheered.

"Stop it! That's not what he asked!...not really…I don't know, everything's messed up now! I sort of freaked out about it and now he probably thinks I'm mad or just don't feel comfortable with him and…" "But it sounds like you don't…" Bulma chimed in, making Cheelai look up with wide eyes. "That's not true! Broly's the only person I've ever been myself with…I just…wasn't planning on showing him that…so soon…I mean…we haven't even done it, he's seen me naked like three times and the first time was for a few seconds so it probably doesn't even count…" She mused mostly to herself before continuing.

"And, I know it's hard to understand if this isn't something you're familiar with but…lighting up is like the next level…it opens up a connection deeper than anything you can think of, it's like showing him my life force, sharing minds, thoughts, souls…and lighting up while doing it…that's like…I don't know, the ultimate bonding experience…it's almost considered taboo…the level of trust it would take to do that is…well, unheard of"

Bulma listened attentively, trying to imagine what Cheelai was describing. It actually sounded pretty awesome and sort of like… "Wow…that sounds intense, but…not unheard of, I should tell you, what you described, that connection, it sounds a lot like…like being with a super saiyan" Cheelai looked up into her friends eyes, her head tilting in a silent plead for her to continue. "You must have felt it, when Broly transformed, the heat?" Bulma gently asked, hoping Cheelai would fill in the blanks. The green girl thought for a moment. "I…I don't know, it was so sudden…I sort of pulled back at first...I didn't know what to do…" She said, starting to feel a pang of guilt.

"Cheelai…when I said that having sex with a transformed saiyan was something else, I wasn't just talking about the physical pleasure you know…look, I'm not trying to tell you what you should do but just know that, for saiyans, for Broly…well, being in that state, sharing it with someone, it's very special and very intimate, so…it sounds to me like it's his version of lighting up…" She suggested with a pensive look.

Cheelai stopped to take Bulma's words in. It did make sense in a way, Broly's transformation could be considered a parallel to her light, and he wasn't embarrassed in the slightest about it, in fact he was always eager to share his progress with her.

It took a lot of emotional charging for a saiyan to transform, that alone made it a very personal experience and sharing it with someone else had to require a high level of trust. "Bulma….am I….am I being prudish?" The green woman asked in a small voice. Suddenly she felt guilty, and Bulma was right, Broly was acting like a kicked puppy and she had been avoiding him and he'd done nothing wrong. Before her friend could answer Cheelai hid her face in her palms in shame. "Oh I'm the worst! After everything Broly's done for me! he's always been so gentle and loving and open, he tells me everything, and all I do is lie and push him away, and I'm, oh I'm just so stupid! What am I even waiting for?!" Cheelai began, starting to fall into a rant while Bulma slowly coaxed her from her chair, nodding with everything her friend was saying.

"I mean, Broly's it for me right? I couldn't ask for any better! I should just go to him and stop being such a baby about our relationship right?" Cheelai continued, unaware that Bulma was slowly walking her towards the door. "Right" "And so what if I was drunk, he's never thought any less of me, even after finding out about my past, I'm the luckiest woman ever to have found him, right?" "Right" Bulma kept replying as she nonchalantly pushed Cheelai out of the lab. "Right! so I should just go up to him and…and…" "Light up his world!" Bulma finished for her with a bright smile.

Cheelai looked back at her friend with wide eyes and a deep blush covering her cheeks. "…R-right.." She finished a bit unsure. Bulma clapped her hands together in triumph. "Then it's settled! Take tomorrow off, it's Friday, which means you also have the weekend! Go explore Earth, I know Broly's been wanting to take you somewhere special" The bluenette beamed making Cheelai tilt her head in confusing. "He has? How do you know?" "He won't stop talking about it to Vegita, who of course told me, and you would know too if you hadn't been avoiding him, the poor guy" Bulma lightly scolded.

Cheelai winced at the reminder of her recent behavior towards Broly. For the past week or so she started taking her meals in the lab, and coming to bed so late Broly would already be a sleep, beat from Vegita's arduous training. In the mornings he would wake up early and she would continue to sleep. He'd give her a hug and soft kisses before parting and she would tell him to have a good day while pretending she was too tired to fully wake up. Other than that they really hadn't had much interactions. The longer this went on, the harder it was to break the cycle, but after her conversation with Bulma, Cheelai was finally ready to put an end to her childish behavior.

"Anyway, here you go" Bulma said while reaching into her pocket and handing a single capsule over to her friend who accepted with slight hesitance. "What's this?" She questioned as she brought the small object to eye level in order to check for any labels that might explain its content. Bulma grinned widely. "It's a state of the art, all inclusive, limited edition, honey moon suite!" She explained with excitement.

"What? No, I can't take this…" Cheelai began to object which made Bulma frown. "Sure you can, you'd actually be helping me out, see we're thinking of launching mass production of these, but we don't have enough customer feedback, it's still a prototype, and while you're at it, you can also take this" She finished while shoving a card into her friend's hands. "Your wages of course!" She explained with a smirk. Cheelai shook her head in response. "No way, I can't…"

"Uh, you better! I'm not running a slave sweat shop here! It would have taken a team of at least eight testers to run calibrations on my lasers and be half as productive as you are by yourself! Not to mention I wouldn't be able to trust any of them not to leak my tech to rival companies, I mean it Cheelai, you've been a great asset to capsule corp, I know it's been a short time but you earned this, so take it"

Cheelai looked down at the capsule and card she now held on each hand in total shock. "I didn't think…I mean I thought I was just…helping out a little…" She whispered. "Well you're not, you're officially on the payroll! And you've been off for hours now so go already and no more overtime!" Bulma said as she gave Cheelai a small push towards the hallway that led to the main compound. The green girl took a few steps forth in a daze but then turned around with a teary smile. She rushed the bluenette and gave her a tight hug before backing away and running down the hall in search of Broly. Bulma leaned back against the wall with a smile, letting out a small chuckle when Cheelai disappeared around the corner.

-With Broly-

The giant saiyan stepped out of the shower and quickly dried himself. He brushed his teeth and put on a simple shirt and shorts. Moving into the bedroom he sighed heavily at the sight of the empty bed. At some point Cheelai would join him, but it would be late, and he wouldn't be able to fight sleep and so he would miss her again. He moved to sit on the bed, his giant hand taking a hold of Cheelai's pillow and bringing it to his face. He took a few deep breaths of her lingering scent which helped calm him a bit, but the sting of her absence was still present.

He was about to turn in when suddenly the doors of the bedroom slid open and in came the woman he'd been craving to see. She closed the door and gave him the sweetest smile he'd ever seen, or maybe it seemed that way because he hadn't been treated to one of her smiles for days now. He smiled back but then looked away, shoving the pillow behind him and feeling embarrassed at being caught hugging it. "Hey…I'm done at the lab…" He heard her soft voice announce, and nodded. "You finished early…I'm glad" Broly replied, looking up again, only to gasp when he found Cheelai's perfect doll like face mere inches from his.

"I missed you" She said and proceeded to climb onto his lab, her slender arms circling his neck and her legs wrapping around his waist. Before he knew it, her lips were upon his and he was lost in all that was her. His hands flew to her hips and back, sliding under her clothes, seeking that soft warm flesh he'd been deprived of. He grunted when he felt her small tongue gently asking for entrance, instead of allowing it he invaded her mouth with his. Her hands pulled him closer and small whimpers began emerging from her throat with each stroke of his lips and tongue.

Eventually she pulled back much to Broly's disappointment, but she remained wrapped around him, hugging him close and running her fingers through his hair. "Broly, let's go somewhere, just you and me, let's go see Earth together" Her request almost made his heart jump right out of his chest and he was overcome by a wave of giddy excitement. His face broke into a huge smile and he couldn't help but crush her dainty body to his deepening they hug. "I know the perfect place! I hoped I could show it to you…but…" He suddenly hesitated. "You are not…too busy?" his asked shyly.

Cheelai pulled back to look at him, her hands caressing his face and bringing it close so she could deliver a short kiss to his lips. "Not anymore" She assured him with a smile. "Tomorrow, we'll go first thing tomorrow, what do you think?" Broly smiled, holding her close, loving the feel of her in his arms. "Yes" He whispered and kissed her again.

-Next Day-

"Ok, we'll be back Sunday night latest" Cheelai announced, giving Lemo and Bulma a parting hug and ruffling Trunks hair playfully, laughing as the boy's cheeks flared and he pushed her hand away in embarrassment. Vegita nodded to Broly in a silent goodbye and adjusted Bulla in his arms so she could see the departing duo better. Her big blue eyes widening in astonishment as she watched a small jet take to the sky and quickly banish into the distance.

Broly sat looking out the window, a little annoyed at their means of transportation. It hadn't occurred to him that carrying Cheelai the whole way wasn't really a sensible option, considering the island he wished to take her to was quite a distance away. Her body wouldn't fair well flying for that long in the cold wind of the sky above. But he did his best rid himself of the minor annoyance, not wanting to sour the mood on their first exploratory outing together. "Alright big guy, where to?" Cheelai asked, her voice swimming with excitement.

It suddenly dawned on Broly that he didn't know how to get to his planned location without flying there himself. "I…I think I will have to lead the way, I don't think I can figure out how to get there from in here…" He said sadly while lightly tapping at the glass window. Cheelai looked over at him, her gaze nervous but determined. She switched to auto pilot and turned to Broly with a shy smile. "That might not be necessary…can you picture in your mind how to get there?" She asked. He looked at her and nodded. "But I cannot explain with words…my mind remembers but…"

"Broly, do you trust me?" She cut him off, her question confusing him as it seemed to come out of nowhere and was noticeably off topic, but he nodded nonetheless. He found it odd and a little hurtful she would even ask, of course he trusted her, how could she not know?

Cheelai smiled. "Give me your hand and think of the place, remember how you got there and focus on that" She instructed. Broly complied obediently, his heart rate rising a bit when she spread his fingers and placed his open palm before her. Every time they touched, no matter how innocent or short the contact was, it never failed to alert his senses. He watched curiously as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as if preparing herself for something. Opening them back up she asked if he was thinking of the place.

He nodded, willing his brain to focus on the memory of that beautiful waterfall him and Vegita had come across before. She raised her palm up, aligning it with his but not touching and he watched in awe as the center of it began to glow, that same ethereal, beautiful light he'd beg her to see again but had resulted in her completely shutting off and led her to avoid him for days after.

He hadn't been able to bring it up again, afraid she would stop all contact with him completely. She acted so embarrassed when he told her about it, and extremely outraged when he requested to see it again. But now here she was doing it on her own, and he couldn't help but to get lost in the dazzling glow that was beginning to spread throughout her dainty hand and stopping at the wrist. Broly was a little disappointed that the light hadn't taken over her entire body like before, but his thoughts came to a halt when she suddenly closed the gap and connected their opened palms together, and it was like all the air was sucked out of his lungs for the briefest moment.

He gasped but held on, his eyes closing along with hers, sweat broke out at the back of his neck which contradicted the tingling shivers running up his spine. 'Think of the place' he heard her voice, sweet and smooth and washing over his entire body like a wave of pure sensation. He noticed she hadn't spoken the words out loud, he heard her from within and the feeling felt so intimate, so intertwined, it left him gasping for breath.

He did his best to picture it, the flight through the mountainous plains, then over vast amounts of shimmering ocean water that seemed to go on forever, the journey through the thick greenery, the torrential sound of the falling fresh water, the bright colors the mist created up above which Vegita had said was called a rainbow when he pointed it out. He focused on the memory and suddenly it was like he was actually there, he could even smell the sweet aroma of the surrounding exotic flowers and hear the soft chirps of birds and various jungle sounds. And then he was back in the jet.

The loss of contact left him impossibly cold and for a second there was nothing but darkness surrounding him. His stomach twisted and heart sped up, his throat closed up and he choked on a low whimper before he caught himself. Opening his eyes he saw that Cheelai seemed to be in a similar state of loss. Her lilac eyes darted to his apologetically. "Sorry…I've never tried that before, the disconnect was a little rough…" He had a million questions, but tried to contain himself as to not seemed too eager, afraid that if he pressed too much she would pull back again. "I got it though" She continued and turned to the controllers. He watched as she plugged in coordinates and a world map pulled up in front of them, the pictures moving in circles until it settled on the place Cheelai had instructed it to find.

With a satisfied smile the green woman sat back and stretched her spine in a cat like fashion. "Six hours on auto pilot…not too bad I guess" She announced. "I do not remember taking so long to get there" Broly mumbled, his body still a bit jarred from the experience of being so thoroughly connected with Cheelai and then thrust into a sea of darkness right after being engulfed by her light. "Well you were going at saiyan speed, these Earth jets are pretty nifty, but no match to you, sorry we can't just fly out there…" His eyes widened in guilt, seeing how downcast she became. "No, it is fine! I will enjoy the ride, any time spent together is good" He quickly declared, grabbing onto one of her hands in order to reassure her.

They both gasped at the contact, it was like magnets finally meeting and pulling against each other. He couldn't contain himself anymore. "Cheelai, last time…it wasn't like this last time…" "I wasn't in control last time…or awake, Broly this…what I'm doing, it's very personal, I've never used this ability with anyone…the level of connection is just so…intense…anyway, I'm sorry I've been distant lately…I just felt so exposed, the way it first happened, it was embarrassing and misused…"

"It was beautiful" He cut her off, bringing her hand to his lips to deliver soft kisses to her knuckles. "I am sorry, I did not understand what this meant to you, but I am glad you would share it with me, and I hope you will again…when you are ready" He finished with a soft smile.

Cheelai nodded and smiled back and then turned back to the controllers, once again taking command. Her sweet smile turned mischievous as she glanced at Broly. "I bet I can get us there at half the time, make sure your seatbelt's on tight, let's see what these Earth machines can really do!" She said with a glint in her eyes. Before he knew what happened, Broly was thrust back into his seat and his stomach felt like it was left back at the compound. He was shocked at how different this felt from flying freely, it was unnerving, moving so fast but not having control over it. Cheelai on the other hand had taken complete charge. It was like she was one with the machine.

"How you doing big guy?" He heard her voice over the loud roar of the jet's engine. "I am fine…this is very different than flying by myself…" He replied, looking out into the deep blue sky, becoming enchanted by the parting clouds ahead. "Yeah? Wanna try some fancy moves?" Cheelai asked with a hint of giddiness in her voice. "Fancy?" She laughed at his timid response and told him to hang on and then they were soaring. Broly soon lost track of which way was up. His heart was speeding, his stomach dropping with every flip and loop Cheelai took. They darted through mountains easily climbing and dodging them in zigzags.

After the initial jolting sensation, Broly's adrenaline was starting to result in a massive release of endorphins. 'Fun….this is fun' He thought idly as his gaze fell back on Cheelai. She sported the biggest smile and once in a while she would give a little shout of excitement every time she purposely came close to clashing into a mountain but averted last minute. Eventually they ran out of land to fly over and found themselves surrounded by nothing but blue shimmering water. She abandoned her aerial tricks and went back to smooth flying though still at a very high speed. Looking at her surroundings she started slowing some and finally switched back to auto pilot. "Wow, this is crazy! Earth must be mostly water" She mused in amazement while peeking out the window.

"Yes, there is a lot of it, but it is not good water" Broly confirmed. With a giggle she turned to the giant saiyan. "You tried drinking it didn't you?" He nodded, a little embarrassed. "Oh man, wish I got to see that, you make the best faces when you taste new things" Cheelai said with a laugh. "You made the best face when I tasted you" Her laughter came to a sudden halt at his statement, so sudden that it made her choke and go into a mini cough fit. Catching her breath, her hands flew to her cheeks, trying to conceal her reddened face. "B-broly, y-you can't say stuff like that so randomly…" She nervously replied.

His innocent smile melted into a confident smirk and he reached his hand over to her. Catching one of her wrists, he gently pried her hand away from her face so he could better look at her. "Is it random if you think about it all the time?" He asked nonchalantly, but that mischievous twinkle in his eyes told her he knew exactly what he was doing. Cheelai looked down at his giant hand covering her own, looking at his strong fingers curving over her delicate wrist and memories of what those fingers could do made it a losing battle to try and cover her blush. "Maybe if I could do it more often, I would not think about it so much…" He continued.

Cheelai swallowed hard and shily looked up. "But probably not" Broly finished with a wink, and it took everything in Cheelai's power not to pass out with a dreamy sigh. That's right, she'd been avoiding him for so long she forgot Broly had developed a flirty side that seemed to be bent on melting her into a puddle. 'Well, two can play this game' "W-well, then I guess we'll have to do that m-more then…" 'Dammit Cheelai! Can you be more lame?! Clearly you can't play the game at all!' she scolded herself, embarrassed by the jittery breaking in her voice.

It was hard to act confident when in the presence of such an imposing male. Having his undivided attention all on her, eager and unyielding could be very overwhelming at times. Before he could reply she began laughing nervously and pulled her hand back, turning to the controllers and taking command of the jet once again. "Oh look, just a little over three hours left, we're making great timing!" She said in a sad attempt to divert away from the heated conversation.

Broly sat back with a smirk still plastered on his face. "That is good, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can do 'that'" He made sure to emphasized the word 'that', calling her out on her vague way of referring to what she let him do between her legs in what seemed like ages ago. Suddenly the sexual tension was so thick in the air, Cheelai felt a little suffocated. Or maybe it was just the lightheadedness from the frantic pace of her beating heart. Or maybe it was the throbbing need that shot straight to her center that took her breath away. Whatever the reason, it was clear Broly was very aware and very pleased with her reaction. Cheelai took a few seconds to collect herself and just went for it. "Only, if I can do 'that' to you too" She countered, and almost beamed when Broly's confident, almost cocky composure was broken for a minute.

But to her dismay, he recovered quickly. "If that is the case then the next three hours will feel like forever" He said in a low voice, his raspy tone sending shivers throughout her body. "Don't worry big guy, Earth isn't gonna be the only thing we'll be exploring this weekend" She replied, feeling proud of her witty, flirty come back and triumphant at finally getting the desired embarrassed reaction from the giant saiyan that she'd been seeking. Or so she thought, assuming it was embarrassment that made him turn away and look out the window. "Cheelai…fly faster…the sky looks clear but…I foresee rain coming soon" She was about to tell him that the weather forecast said nothing about rain, but the way he said it made her eyes widened. Of course, he wasn't talking about rain from the sky. 'You win this one Broly'

-Back at Capsule Corp-

"I don't know, maybe it's nothing…" Bulma said to her husband. Vegita gazed at the radar before him. There had indeed been a breach in the atmosphere, and an unauthorize spaceship had come across at some point. "There hasn't been any reports of unusual activity, it could just be a random stop…but, whoever they are, they haven't left Earth yet…" Bulma continued, her hand scrolling through the devices history, trying to pinpoint the location of the uninvited spaceship. Vegita frowned. "Earth isn't a planet of high interest and it's considerably far from most trade sectors, anyone that comes here has set motives, it's best we keep alert" Her husband warned.

Bulma shrugged as she began scanning through the latest world news, trying to find any mention of odd sightings or any signs of hostility from their unknowing visitors. "Well, maybe they come in peace" She suggested, making Vegita's frown deepen. He reached for her, his strong fingers caressing her short blue locks, catching her attention and making her pause in her search. "Don't be naïve woman, there is no such thing" His knuckles traced the side of her face until they reached her chin. Gently he tilted her face up and their gazes met in a serious stare. Slowly he moved forward, catching her lips in a soft kiss that left her heart fluttering. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against hers. "Keep alert and notify me immediately if anything seems suspicious"

Bulma nodded, and smiled as she watched him leave. Vegita had come a long way since their first meeting in Namek. The man before her hardly resembled the cruel saiyan she had first met. He worried about her, about his family, and perhaps he was right. Strangers from space casually stopping on Earth for who knows what might be cause for concern. Looking back at her screen she decided to shoot Goku and Cheelai a message to make them aware of her findings, just in case. After all, it was better to be safe than sorry.

-Outside the City from Capsule Corp Headquarters-

"I told you, the scouter signal you tracked wasn't hers, she's not here" Verlost said, watching his scaly partner pace back and forth, kicking rocks out of his path and grunting loudly in anger. "She is here! I know it! The scouter might not be hers, but it belongs to that old bastard she was partnered with in Frieza Force, if he's here she has to be!" The furious man spat back making the bigger man take a step back. Verlost looked towards the city with worried eyes. "Well…maybe they decided to part ways…maybe…" He began but was abruptly cut off.

"No! She's here, we just have to wait it out, she'll show up eventually, we just have to blend in, yes, she's here, I know it, I can almost taste her in the air, she's here, I'm going to find her, and she'll be mine, she's here, I'm so close to catching her, so close…" Verlost took a step back as he watched the scaly man mumble to himself, his eyes wild and crazed. There had to be something he could do. Maybe he could find her first, warn her somehow. He'd hope that tampering with their cloaking device when entering Earth's atmosphere would have alerted local authorities of their unauthorized arrival. But to his surprise, they seemed to have gone undetected.

Earth as a whole seemed to be horribly lacking in defense, but only to the ignorant of course, after all, it was common knowledge that most of the surviving saiyans resided here. In fact, most of the universes strongest fighters resided here. It was suicide, what they were doing, what Slecht was doing. But the man was beyond reason. He'd gone gradually insane with every failed attempt at capturing the small little girl who continued to follow Verlost's instructions. Do whatever it takes, and she did.

Verlost gave her a fighting chance, saved her, in a way, at least from immediate danger. But as the bodies piled up, he wondered how could a sweet little girl who was nothing but innocent turn out amongst the chaos and carnage her life had become. All because she happened to be at the wrong place in the wrong time, and he couldn't live with the thought of her tiny, broken body lying cold, defiled and lifeless. He never went against Slecht's orders before. The scaly man called them partners, but they both knew the truth. Verlost was as much as slave as the poor souls they captured and sold to the highest bidder.

"Put this on! It'll make you look like an earthling, we'll blend right in, she'll never see us coming" Slecht's voice broke him out of his musings. He took the wristband the scaly man provided with a heavy sigh. "Contact the rest, tell them we're going on a side job and we'll be out till further notice, tell them we'll come back with a price for everyone to share"

Verlost looked away, attempting to hide his disgusted reaction but managed to nod nonetheless. He had to made contact with one of the saiyans, he had to do something. Helping that little girl had been the only redeemable action he'd ever done and he wasn't about to let it go to waste. She would not be caught, never again.

TBC…

And done! As always, thanks all for the likes and follows, please don't forget to leave a comment, feedback is always appreciated! And it gives me more incentive to get the next chapter out faster! Heads up! Spicy waterfall island fun coming up! Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! So sorry about the long wait! Things got a little busy for a while but everything is starting to settle down so I should have a lot more time available to dedicate to this story! As long as I don't run out of inspiration of course, that's where you guys come in! every time I get a new follow, comment, or favorite I get a little boost to want to write more so please keep it coming! Also, though this chapter may not be as long as others, I hope the content is good enough to satisfy *wink, wink* Soooo, WARNING a head, things are heating up! Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Cheelai prepared to land per Broly's instructions. She masterfully descended on a perfect white sandy patch. The duo quickly made their way off the jet and Cheelai was quick to encapsulate it back and tuck it away in the small box that contained the other capsule Bulma gifted her with.

Looking out into the clear sparkling water, soft white sand and perfectly clear sky, Cheelai was beyond pleased with the scenery. However based on the sneak preview she got from Broly's recollection of the place he wanted to take her, she knew this wasn't their final destination. He proposed to fly her the rest of the way since the distance was short.

Once safe in his arms, she quickly understood why it wouldn't have been prudent to travel by jet. The greenery was incredibly dense around them as Broly guided them through trees and vines, keeping her small body cocooned in his embrace, so passing branches wouldn't accidentally snag or scratch at her. Eventually the sound of cascading water began drifting through the jungle trees and soon they burst through the thick foliage and there it was; paradise.

The giant saiyan landed softly on his feet and placed Cheelai down. "Broly, this place is amazing!" She said in complete awe. Her lilac eyes taking in the majestic sight before her. The lush vegetation, vibrant colors, the curious sounds of the nearby wild life surrounding them, the multitudes of exotic flowers, and the massive waterfall casting streaks of radiant color among the mist up above.

"It's called a rainbow" Cheelai shuddered when Broly's voice washed over her, his breath tickling her ear. Her body suddenly became engulfed by the heat his much larger frame produced as he moved to hold her in a gentle embrace from behind.

Keeping her eyes focused on the wavering colors, she tried her best to appear unaffected by his massive hands as they fell from her shoulders and travelled down her sides, leaving behind rippling shivers that began settling at the base of her spine only to burst forth throughout her body with every stroke of his wondering fingers.

"I found this place with Vegita…I wanted…I wanted you to see it…I thought, Cheelai would like it here…I thought it would make you happy…" He continued shyly, making her smile at his timid confession, her heart melting at how endearing and thoughtful her giant saiyan was.

Cheelai moved to take hold of one of Broly's hands currently resting on her hip and brought it up across her body, his arm pressing softly against her breasts, drawing a gulp from the saiyan. The motion causing him to lean down over her when she tugged on his hand, bringing it close to her mouth until he felt gentle kisses land softly over his hardened knuckles.

He loved when she did this. The idea of her perfect pouty lips landing on and caressing his battered hands felt like some sort of cleansing ritual. As if she was purifying all the rage and brutality his fists carried. It never failed to take his breath away.

"It's perfect, I love it…I love you" She said with a smile. Before she knew it, Cheelai felt the ground disappear from beneath her as her body was turned and hoisted up in a quick fluid motion, as if her weight was nonexistent to Broly.

He crushed her to his chest and buried his nose on the side of her neck, breathing her in as if without her scent he would suffocate. "You mean you still…love…me?...even though I made you mad? Even though you were gone and stopped talking to me?"

Cheelai flinched at his whispered words, full of hurt and desperation. Although she explained what led her to avoid him for so long, they hadn't really discussed the distress the separation had caused to their relationship. Her stomach suddenly clenched in a painful twist of guilt. It was scary to think that despite Broly's imposing size and unimaginable strength, she held the power to hurt him still, in the most vulnerable place of his being.

His heart was so easily damaged. The idea that he thought she stopped loving him over some misunderstanding was outrageous, not to mention confusing seeing as they were flirting up a storm the entire way to this little piece of heaven.

"I know, that was wrong of me and I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Broly…I won't do that ever again, if…if we fight, if we disagree, I won't avoid you…we'll talk, we'll work it out, I promise! And no matter what, no matter how mad you think I am, just know that I'll still love you, always, don't ever doubt that…I mean, how can you?...I'm actually kind of hurt you would think that…I thought…I mean, we were having fun on the way here…" She mumbled the last part, tucking her face on his shoulder in an attempt to hide her growing blush.

"I wanted to make your face change colors, you said it happens around me because you might be excited, I thought that was a good thing, I thought maybe that's what made you love me, I wanted to make you love me again…and also…I really do want to make you rain again…and again…and again…"

"Broly!" Cheelai whined his name in mortification, her fist lightly tapping over his chest in embarrassment. He certainly had no problems when it came to communicating his sexual desires. That was something she really needed to work on. Thinking over what he said however, something stuck out, something that she really needed to explain.

"Wait, no that's not right! Broly, I don't love you because you make me blush or because you…well…you do…other stuff to me, I mean, the touching part is great…amazing, but…I love you because…because you understand me and accept me, like no one ever has, you make me feel cared for and safe and that doesn't go away just because of a misunderstanding, or even a fight, it doesn't…it won't go away…"

His hold on her tightened and for a second she felt a rush of heat emerging from his body. She briefly wondered if he would transform. Broly took a few deep breaths, his hands caressing down her back and up her sides and his nose nuzzling on top of her head. She let him do whatever he needed to calm himself down. Finally, he began rubbing his cheek over her short silvery locks and gave her a final light squeeze before speaking.

"Then…we are the same" She nodded against him with a giddy smile, his sweet reply sending ripples of excitement and making her heart beat faster.

"Alright! We're here, we love each other and everything is great! Time to have some fun! I brought a surprise" Cheelai announced, pulling back so she could gaze at Broly's face. She moved in and placed a quick kiss on the tip of his nose before giving him a wide smile.

"A surprise?" He asked with growing interest. Nodding rapidly, she motioned for him to set her down, much to Broly's disappointment, and then began looking for a clearing of sorts. He followed her curiously as she circled the waterfall looking back and forth at the ground. He became restless when whatever she was searching for did not seem to turn up and just as he was preparing to offer assistance, Cheelai turned with a smile.

"Hey big guy, how good are you at controlling those big balls of ki you like to throw around?" She asked, making Broly's head tilt in confusion. "Uh…good? Pretty good…I can destroy many things with it…" She beamed at him.

"Great! I need you to make a clearing, just big enough for something like the compound back in Vampa to sit on, the ground needs to be leveled, think you can do that?" Broly looked thoughtful for a moment before turning and looking for an area with the least vegetation.

Quickly finding his target, he slowly raised his palm towards it. His body tensed and brows furrowed together in concentration. It was easy to summon his immense ki and thrust it forth, annihilating anything and everything on it's path, the tricky part was using it at a lesser degree and in a more refine and calculated manner.

Thankfully, that was one of the things Vegita had thought to work on with him. Saying that stealth was just as important as raw power and sometimes the situation called for more finesse. A tiny, well placed beam could be the deciding factor whether an enemy could be taken down.

A thought had struck him then. A tiny beam, Vegita said, a small laser, quick and lethal and something that at the time of their first meeting, he had been incapable of as it required a great deal of control.

A tiny beam, like the one that had taken his father's life. If he wasn't aware of the amount of control Vegita and Kakarot possessed when it came to their attacks, he might have thought one of them responsible for the so called accident. At the time he wasn't able to think straight and the sight of his father's lifeless body had sent him into an unstoppable berserker state. Shaking his head free of the stomach twisting memories, Broly's focus returned to turning the earth of the area he'd chosen with just enough energy to accomplish the job without unnecessary damage.

Within seconds a clearing was laid out before them, the foliage that had once covered the ground now disintegrated, leaving behind a perfectly leveled surface, just like Cheelai had requested. "That's perfect Broly! Good job!" His cheeks darkened slightly at the compliment and his chest tightened in excitement. It felt so good to be praised by her.

"Alright! Stand back!" Cheelai instructed, her voice bubbling with excitement. She then took out a small capsule and tossed it. Broly brought an arm up to shield his vision from the familiar smoke that always seemed to erupt whenever a capsule was activated. Once the gust dissipated he was able to gaze at the structure before them.

One the outside, it looked very similar to their shelter back in Vampa. "It was a gift from Bulma, she said we should try it out and give her feedback, she's planning to mass produce a bunch of these and sell them" He heard Cheelai explain as she tugged on his hand, leading him towards the dwelling and opening the door which to his relief was actually big enough for him to walk through without much difficulty.

Once inside they both stood there staring. The room was beautiful and the most elegant living space either of them had ever seen. It was set up like a studio type of living quarters, with an open room for a bedroom which sported a giant bed covered in red silk and plush pillows and a control panel on the headboard. A wall separated what looked to be a bathroom made from marble, it covered the walls, floor and fixtures.

A very elegant jacuzzi tub sat on the far corner of the room and right next to it laid a walk in stand up shower with four different shower heads and handles pointing to all directions. To the side there was the cutest table for two, designed for meals she assumed. And right across was a massive, incredibly comfortable leather couch facing a fire place. Cheelai walked further in, letting go of Broly's hand so she could further inspect the room.

She chose to explore the bathroom first, opening up one of the cabinets with curiosity. She was instantly pleased to find a variety of bath salts, soaps and oils. Looking up she spotted a big row of neatly folded towels. 'Perfect for a nice shower or bath after a dip in the waterfall!' she thought to herself.

She was so caught up going over all the skin products and different scents, the sound of a loud pop coming from the ceiling caught her off guard, making her jolt her head out of the cabinet and accidentally knock into the door.

Hissing in pain and moving to rub the sore spot, she finally turned to see what the jarring noise was all about. Her eyes immediately widened at what she saw. Broly, having made his way to the mysterious control panel on the headboard of the bed, had taken it upon himself to push every single button he came across.

The once empty walls had all flipped and turned to reveal shelves upon shelves of all sorts of items. Vast arrays of bottles filled with who knew what had flipped out of the wall above the headboard, at the same time, the wall next to the bed had turned to reveal things that made Cheelai's eyes go impossibly wide.

She looked frantically back and forth, her eyes landing on things like handcuffs, whips, feathers, blindfolds and other things that had her eyes almost bulging out of her skull. But the culprit of the loud pop sound that startled her was the leather straps that hung from the ceiling.

"What are all this things Cheelai?" Broly asked in utter confusion, moving to take a hold of a shiny bullet like type object from one of the sheves. His fingers running over the smooth silicon surface and finding a small button on the top which he proceeded to press. The object came to life, vibrating persistently in his palm, causing his eyes to widen.

In record time Cheelai snatched it from his hand, tossing it across the room in raging embarrassment and running to the control panel, furiously pressing buttons in attempts to make all the objects on the walls go away. Her fingers shook as she scrolled through the screen trying to find some sort of cancel button.

"Cheelai?" Broly questioned from behind, making her hand slip. The accidental swipe of her fingers activated a giant screen to descend from the ceiling. They both watched in silence as it clicked into place facing the bed. Suddenly the screen came to life, and Cheelai slapped a hand to her mouth to keep from screaming when the image of two lovers very violently grinding into each other came up.

"Broly! Blast it!" She commanded rapidly, her breath catching in a choked gasp when the angle on the camera changed to really focus in on the TV lovers lewd activities. Broly tilted his head at the screen, trying to understand what he was looking at, and then turned back to Cheelai. "But…this was gift from Bulma, I don't think I should destroy it…." He mumbled.

"Just turn it off! Hurry!" She shrieked, her voice almost matching the shrieks of the female in the screen. Broly complied, quickly finding an off button on the side of the screen and softly pressing it. "Give me feedback she said, oh I'll have a full book review ready for her when we get back! Really! In what world! I mean what kinda pervert would…" Her ranting was cut short when she spotted Broly back at the wall of 'items' only this time, he held a giant ice blue dildo and watched in fascination as the head vibrated and began moving in circles.

"Stop touching things! Put it down!" She once again shrieked in mortification. Broly dropped the item obediently. "But, what are these things?" He asked again as he watched the thing he had been holding, turn and twist on the plush carpeted floor. Cheelai marched back to the control panel and was finally able to make the shelves flip back into the walls and out of sight.

She then took hold of the impossibly absurd vibrator and threw it in the same direction she had thrown the other vibrating device. Letting out a huge breath of relief, she finally turned to the confused saiyan.

"Uh…well…Broly…they're…uh…toys?" She finished in uncertainty. "Why would Bulma equip this room with toys? We are not children, and why was there a sex education video playing? It did not look anything like the one Lemo showed me, was that volume two?, we never did get to it…" The giant saiyan asked as he sat on the silk covered bed.

Cheelai moved to sit next to him, her face almost glowing from how flushed she was. "They're toys for…well…adults…and, the video was…uh…it was…look, you don't need to worry about that ok! we're not ever turning that wretched screen on for as long as we're here! Let's just forget we saw anything ok?, no more questions" Broly nodded, still confused. "Just one more question?"

Cheelai sighed, slumping her shoulders in defeat. "Go ahead" She mumbled. Broly pointed behind her. "What's that?" Turning around, Cheelai gazed at the leather straps and handles that still hung from the ceiling. "That Broly…is a swing, you use it to…swing…" Noting her tone was off, Broly moved closer, poking her cheek playfully. "Are you lying to me Cheelai? You don't sound very sure"

Looking back, her eyes narrowed at the suspicious grin on Broly's face. "I'm not, it is a swing…and it's used to swing on…" Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, she finally pushed herself to finish. "While having sex"

Broly looked past her, back at the straps, now knowing what they were, the set up suddenly made sense. An image of Cheelai flashed in his head, her body naked and flushed, covered in sweat and suspended in the air, her arms tied at the wrists above her head, her legs held open by the straps. Her center in full display and freely flowing delicious liquid onto the floor below, still twitching from the most resent climax he mercilessly forced out of her restrained body.

Suddenly he had to taste her, he had to feel the heat she radiated and shower in her scent, he had to hear her voice as it grew coarse and feverish with every gasp, scream and moan he knew he could draw from her perfect lips. He looked at her so intensely, his eyes drilling into her, asking for permission.

She stared back shyly and the moment felt like the eye of the storm, any second now the waves would crash and chaos would reign. It took the smallest twitch on the corner of her mouth which formed into a smile to break the dam.

The gasp that followed was swallowed up by Broly's tongue as it invaded her mouth. His hands palmed her breasts and his body pushed hers down into the bed. His giant frame completely caging her underneath him. Their lips crashed over and over, taking in each other's breaths in a desperate attempt to get closer.

Her slender arms circled his neck, and her back arched at the feel of his already hard shaft grinding into the apex of her thighs. Articles of clothing began coming off and soon they found themselves gliding and pressing into naked skin.

Broly trailed kisses down the side of her neck and to her breasts, softly biting at her right nipple only sooth it gently with his tongue. He pressed his face between her soft perky globes, landing kisses and nibbles down her small ribcage. "I want you" He grunted into her silky skin.

"Me too…" She gasped back. "On the swing" Broly finished, causing Cheelai's tightly shut eyes to pop open. She looked at him in question, wondering if she heard right. One glance at the determined look in his eyes and she knew her ears hadn't deceived her. Turning her gaze back to the suddenly very intimidating leather straps she gulped in worry.

"I uh…I don't think…I mean, not for the first time…I don't want to do it there our first time" She began. "Not sex, I just want to taste you, I want to see you finish while hanging from the ceiling, I want to make you rain and watch the shower fall down, can I?" The tone in his voice and look in his eyes made her center throb.

Now that he had painted a picture of what he wanted, the straps didn't look half bad. Not trusting her voice, she simply gave the straps one final wary glance, and nodded her head. In a flash Broly scooped her into his powerful arms, his lips finding hers again and crashing into a needy kiss.

He stood from the bed, not once breaking the kiss, his hands coming to rest on her firm backside, taking her weight in his open palms as he walked them over to the swing. Once there, he gently placed her on the wide, soft leather strap to support her weight. Keeping her legs wrapped around his torso, he secured her in, not too tight but not loose.

With both lower and upper back safely strapped in, he moved to her arms, pulling them together and above her head, wrapping them in the soft material, making sure she wasn't in any sort of pain or discomfort. Her legs came next. He pulled one from around his torso, gently caressing her calf and wrapping a strap at the back of her knee. He repeated the process with the other leg and slowly moved back to inspect his work.

Cheelai looked up and around, a mixture of excitement and anxiety filling her. "This…isn't so bad…I guess…" She softly whispered as she tugged at the straps, testing them for support. Looking to her right she noticed a single cord left and wonder where that piece was supposed to connect to. Her question was answered when Broly pulled on it, causing her body to be hauled upwards, high enough to match him at upper chest level, her back falling to a laying position instead of a sitting one and her legs widening almost to their limit.

She let out a startled yelp at the sudden motion, and full out screamed when Broly took hold of the backs of her thighs and without hesitation plunged his tongue deep into her quivering center. He lapped at her greedily and incessantly. His warm, slightly rough tongue sweeping up and down her weeping slit and slapping rapidly over the sensitive bundle at the top.

From her position, there was absolutely nothing she could do but feel and voice out her pleasure. Broly grunted in delight, his standing shaft throbbing with every moan of his name and sultry whine Cheelai let out. He molded his mouth over her sleek mound and sucked at her flesh. One hand abandoning her thigh to pay attention to her center.

His thick index finger began rubbing circles at her clenching entrance before slowly diving in. Cheelai threw her head from side to side, her lower stomach twisting in delicious ripples of pleasure as he added another finger. His mouth remained attached to her clit, his tongue caressing and swirling across the overly sensitive bundle as his fingers began hammering and curling within her tightening muscles.

He brought her to the edge quickly, and her vision became blurry from the force of her climax. Hot shivers exploded at the base of her spine as clear liquid rained from her throbbing core and into Broly's chest. She vaguely acknowledged hearing his raspy voice muttering the word 'yes' a few times while her body continued to spasm.

Blood suddenly rushed to her head when she felt her body being roughly shifted back to a sitting position and then felt her legs drop after being released from their bindings, leaving her to hang by straps on her wrists.

Before she could complain however, Broly was behind her, grasping onto her full hips and grinding between her now closed legs, coating himself in her juices and pressing her thighs together in order to increase the pressure. Looking down in a daze, she could see his shaft appearing with every thrust between her legs, the throbbing head wet and shiny from her release and rubbing at her still sensitive bundle of nerves with every stroke.

The friction quickly sending her body into another powerful orgasm. This time, he erupted along with her, his tip appearing between her legs and shooting hot, thick liquid onto her upper thighs, while she exploded from behind, drenching his lower abs in the process. He panted over her shoulder and she leaned her head back, also doing her best to suck in some much needed air.

Broly wrapped an arm around her trembling body while reaching for the remaining bindings with his other hand. He caught her weight easily and turned her around, cradling her close and showering her face and neck with kisses. Cheelai cuddled into his embrace, her heart still thundering in her chest. "Wow…I don't even know what to say" She whispered with a smile. "I love you, tell me you love me, that's what you should say" Looking into his eyes so deep with emotion and passion, her smile widened. "I love you" She gently said, and moved to give him a soft kiss.

Pulling back her eyes fell to his chest. She made a face at finding his skin still wet, covered in her essence. "Uh…how about a dip in the waterfall? We really need to freshen up" She suggested, a little embarrassed at how messy they both were.

Broly moved her weight to one arm so that he could free one of his hands. He brought his finger tips to his chest, taking some of the moisture with him and bringing it up to his mouth, licking his fingers clean. Cheelai gasped at the action. "Swimming in the waterfall does sound fun…but I like being covered in you and I like seeing you covered in me too" He said, his eyes falling to her thighs still splattered with his release.

Cheelai's cheeks flared red and she quickly brought one hand up to fan her face. "Well it's not really very practical is it?" She said with a nervous chuckle. "Come on big guy, it's getting dark out, how about I light up the waterfall for you?" She offered. Broly's eyes widened in excitement and soon he was raising out the door with Cheelai safely tucked in his arms.

-Back at Capsule Corp-

Bulma took a final glance at Bulla's sleeping face, her little nose twitching slightly before settling back down. Satisfied that her baby was fully asleep, she quietly made her way out of the room, coming to a halt when the door slid open and she found herself inches away from her husbands' surprised face.

He took a few steps back, looking as unaffected as possible as Bulma fully exited the room with a knowing smile. He narrowed his eyes at her slightly but turned his gaze back. His eyes softening at the sight of his slumbering daughter peacefully dreaming away in her safe warm bed.

A jolt of pride made his chest tighten before he gathered himself and shut the door, turning back to his wife who stood there with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. "You know, you can join me in putting her to bed, you don't have to keep sneaking around, she's your daughter too"

"I don't know what you're talking about woman, I got turned around, I thought this was the…eh the armor room, which reminds me! I'm still waiting on my gear to be repaired!" Bulma's smirk softened.

"Sure hun, I'll look into it tomorrow, so did you put Trunks to bed?" She asked. "Yes, he's already asle…" Vegita caught himself mid-sentence, his jaw clamping shut as a deep blush sprung upon his cheeks. Bulma giggled at his embarrassed reaction and leaned forward, draping her arms over her husband's neck and moving in to land a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Let's go to bed now, yeah?" He looked like he wanted to say something, but as always, he held back. It didn't matter, Bulma could read him like a book. Vegita was happy, problem was, he didn't quite know how to react to it. As they made their way down the hall and into their room, the bluenette idly chatted about her companies progress and successes in laser technology implementation.

Vegita listened in silence, nodding his head once in a while, or grunting an affirmation reply. "Any word on our unwelcome guests?" He asked while Bulma finished brushing her teeth. "Oh right, not really, they seem to be laying low, all I know right now is that they are somewhere in the outskirts of the city"

"You mean this city?" He said with narrowed eyes. "Seems like it, but hey, don't start stressing, Goku's aware of them and as soon as Cheelai sees my message Broly will be too. If they have any nefarious intentions they won't stand a chance against you three"

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't be prepared! I have a bad feeling about this" Bulma chuckled. "You have a bad feeling about literally everything"

"Woman don't mock me!" He yelled back.

"I'm not, I'm not, really, I promise I'm on it, now go to sleep, I'm tired" She finished as she crawled into bed, cuddling close to her saiyan prince, and shutting off the lights with a remote by the bed. After a few seconds, she felt his muscled arm wrap around her and she smiled against him.

"How tired?" She heard him ask just as her eyes were beginning to drift close. Blinking the sleep back she tilted her head to look at him, his eyes shining in the dark. With a smirk, she propped herself up over his chest. "Not that tire I guess" She replied making Vegita's lips pull at the corners, giving her a smirk of his own. Vegita was happy, and the proof was in the symphony her moans and his grunts mixing together created into the late hours of the night.

-In the City-

A large man walked through crowded streets of the city. His eyes guarded, darting back and forth from person to person, doing his best not to draw attention to himself. As he made his way down the path, he noted the citizens walked in organized chaos, all minding their business, probably on their way home after a busy day. For the most part, the city seemed peaceful, that is until a sharp scream cut through the crowd. "Help! Thief!" A woman's agitated voice accused, and before the large man knew it, he found himself almost knocked down from the force of a body colliding with his.

He said nothing, simply moved to the side, not wanting to involve himself with the altercation, but then he spotted another person quite literally flying in to the rescue. The man's outfit was silly to say the least and his face was concealed by some sort of helmet, but he swooped down straight into the thief's path, making a show of it as he not only physically incapacitated the culprit but also began scolding him verbally.

The woman who had been assaulted accepted her belongings with a smile and praises to the man who rescued her. A crowd began forming, and chants erupted. "Saiyaman safes the day!" "Go Saiyaman!" "Saiyaman is the best!" "I loved your movie!"

'Saiyaman….saiya…..Saiyan! it's a saiyan!' Verlost suddenly found himself pushing through the crowd. The saiyan looked to be wrapping things up, waving goodbye and preparing to fly off. "Wait!" Verlost launched forth, just barely grasping the ends of the saiyan's cape. He seemed startled but touched back down.

"There is nothing more to see citizen, justice has been served" He announced in an overly exaggerated heroic voice. "You're a saiyan!" The giant man practically shouted, causing the hero to tense and awkwardly scratch the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. "You mean I am the great Saiyaman, of course!" Verlost shook his head, falling to his knees desperately. "Please! The green woman, she's in danger, you must help!"

TBC…

Finally done! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Quick question, should I do a little light up waterfall action or move on to the next day? I'm still on the fence about it. Please let me know in the comments! Till next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! Well here it is! Finally, the long anticipated….drum roll…FIRST TIME! AHHHHH! Ok! sooo, I really hope it doesn't seem rushed, I mean, it's the 12th chapter, right? please, let me know in the comments what are your thoughts. I tried to be somewhat realistic. Specially considering the fact that Broly's basically a giant and come on now, she's tiny! So, you know….issues lol But hey, sweet, considerate Broly always delivers in the end! Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Cheelai moaned softly in annoyance as she turned her face away from the persistent ray of light that had spilled through the heavy drapes lining the window on her side of the room. She smiled and sighed in relief at finding Broly's enormous arm on the other side. She scooted closer to the warmth that always seemed to radiate from his body and nuzzled against him.

Slowly, the fog in her mind began to disperse as her body started to gain consciousness. Out of habit she attempted to stretch her legs and spine, but a sudden jolt of pain stopped her in her tracks causing her to come fully awake in a rather abrupt manner.

Her eyes shot open and for a moment she found herself in a mini panic when the soreness and stiffness in her body registered, specially the dull ache between her legs. But then memories of the night before began flooding her head, and a deep blush invaded her cheeks. Blinking her eyes free of sleep, her gaze fell on her lover, now truly deserving of the title.

Broly laid on his back, sprawled out and taking most of the bed, which didn't matter since she didn't need much space. He looked so comfortable and content, his firm, wide chest rising and falling steadily with every breath he took and his mouth slightly open.

She inched closer to his slumbering form, her stomach and thigh muscles complaining at the movement. With a slight wince, Cheelai ignored the mild discomfort and moved to settle her upper body over Broly's imposing chest. She rested her chin over her crossed arms and simply gazed at him with a soft smile.

Looking at him, a mountain of a man with more muscle than anything else, covered in battle scars and possessing enough power to easily turn the Earth inside out , no one would ever guess how gentle and considerate he could be. Last night hadn't been perfect, not that she expected it to be. They had to work through some difficulties and setbacks, but it had been the best, most memorable experience of her entire life thus far.

-Flashback to Last Night-

Cheelai squealed in delight as Broly dove into the cold water, her body still tucked safely in his arms. He purposely chose a shallow end where his feet could still reach the bottom so that he could remain holding her without needing his arms to swim. Of course, if he were to let go, she would need to keep herself afloat. No way her feet could reach, seeing how petite she was. An aspect of her Broly secretly found rather arousing, after getting over his initial fears of accidentally hurting her of course.

Soon after joining the rest of society, the giant saiyan quickly noticed he towered over most people, specially females. This made him nervous and extremely unsure of himself. Especially around small children, or tiny furry animals.

The thought of accidentally harming something that was so small and so impossibly defenseless against his imposing size turned his stomach. He used to feel this way about Cheelai herself. After all, she was the first small, delicate creature he'd come across. And it didn't help that during their first interactions, she would jump at any sudden movements from him.

But that all changed when he realized that tiny, delicate body of hers was more than capable of causing fatal damage to foes that doubled, even tripled her size. She was agile, and oh so smart. And memories of watching her atop that monster bug from Vampa, savagely crushing it's skull with a simple rock still stirred his body into arousal.

She may be small, and delicate, but that didn't mean she wasn't strong. Perhaps not strong in the way he was, but strong willed and strong minded. So beautiful and determined in everything she did. Soon he began to enjoy her tiny size without worrying he would hurt her. There was something about having Cheelai's small body wrapped around his, or caged underneath him that made him feel protective and in charge. Especially when she looked at him with nothing but love and utter trust.

Just like she was now. Her arms and legs circled him as she let out wails of surprise mixed with laughter when the cold water surrounded them. He twirled them around, splashing and laughing and loving every moment of her naked body pressing and gliding against his own and her laughter joining the soothing sounds of the jungle.

Suddenly she reached forth, taking his face in her small hands and bringing their lips together in a sweet, gentle kiss. Pulling back, she smiled, but she looked a little uncertain and her body started shivering a bit. He quickly caught on to her growing nervousness and decided to reassure her. "You don't have to…the moon and stars give out enough light to see" He offered gently, knowing how strongly she felt about her unique ability being shared.

Gazing up into the giant full moon above, Cheelai noticed that Broly seemed determined to ignore looking anywhere near it. "It's so beautiful…don't you like the moon Broly?" She asked out of curiosity, her eyes falling back to his. "It isn't that…it's just…the moon…it, it won't now, because I don't have a tail anymore, but, before, it was what triggered the great ape transformation, it still makes me feel…strange, so I try not to look at it" He explained.

Cheelai took in his words, her eyes widening in recognition. "That's right! saiyans have a giant ape form! I read about it on an archive once…does it bother you? That…you can't transform?" She asked, instantly kicking herself for possibly ruining the mood by touching on a sour topic.

Broly thought for a moment. "I don't know, I only transformed once, when I was a child, I have no memories of it…just a feeling of…losing control…of wanting to destroy everything…I still feel that way sometimes, almost like I can still transform, just not my body, but…I…I don't like it, my mind goes blank, I can't remember who or what I am, I just want to destroy…I wish…wish I could control it better, other people pay the price…when I lose it like that, I don't want that, I don't want to hurt innocent people…or people I…love…" His gaze fell to the side in shame and despair.

Cheelai listened, her hands running over his shoulders in hopes of comforting him. "Broly, you could never hurt me or anyone who didn't deserve it" She whispered softly. His hold tightened and his eyes became haunted as he looked up. "Are you sure? Because if I did…if I went berserk and anything happened to you…if it was my fault…I...I don't know what I…I mean, when my father…"

"Your father?" she asked in confusion. That topic had been unofficially off limits. When her and Lemo finally found him, Broly was not only heavily injured, but also in a deep state of depression and lethargy. His physical wounds healed surprisingly fast, but the loss of the only person he'd ever known dying, despite how cruel he'd been was a deeper wound that stuck around for quite some time. They made the mistake of bringing up Paragus soon after their reunion, and that drove him away for days into the wilds of Vampa. Upon his return, the duo decided not to mention the saiyan's father anymore, not unless Broly himself wanted to talk about him. This was the first time he went anywhere near the subject.

She wished she knew what to say, something, anything to comfort him. He looked so vulnerable and sad, guilty even, and then Cheelai's stomach clenched as realization hit her. "Broly, all this time…did you think you had something to do with your father's death?" She gently asked, causing the giant man to flinch and gaze to fall away once again.

She hugged him then, her chest crushing into his and lips gracing his neck. "You didn't Broly, it wasn't you…I thought you knew…I thought you saw it…you fought Frieza for such a long time…I thought…you knew" She said, her voice filled with regret and sadness.

"What do you mean Cheelai?" Pulling back, she once again placed her delicate hands on his face, making their eyes meet. "He did it, it was Frieza, he shot Paragus when it looked like you were losing the fight. After that I ran away to get the dragon balls, I thought you might be next, I was so afraid you'd be next, and after, while me and Lemo where running around trying to figure out how to summon Shenron, I caught a glimpse of you, you were fighting Frieza so I thought you knew, I'm so sorry Broly, I had no idea you were carrying this guilt all this time!"

Tears began filling her eyes and spilling over at the corners. As her words washed over him, he felt a huge weight simply vanished from his shoulders, making his chest feel lighter and head clear. For a long time he did his best not to think about the incident. Any memories of it were intertwined with that dreaded feeling of bloodlust and destruction and he feared he would lose his mind to the fury again.

However, thanks to training with Vegita and Kakarot, he was starting to feel more stable and in control of his emotions, and lately he'd began to think about his father's death. Based on the tiny hole in his chest, he'd came to realize that perhaps he hadn't been at fault. His attacks at the time had been nowhere near that refine. If a stray blast from him had really hit Paragus, it would have disintegrated half his body. Still, he felt so relieved at having his suspicions confirmed.

The crushing guilt that had plagued him for months quickly turned to bubbling anger towards Frieza, but he did his best to suppress it. Now was not the time to dwell on that. Not when they were here, in this paradise, wrapped in each other's arms with their naked bodies pressed together.

Looking up at Cheelai, his eyes filled with concern. She seemed inconsolable, her eyes wide, shimmering behind falling tears, lips quivering and eye brows drawn together in sadness. "No, please don't cry, I'm alright, I'm so relieved to know it wasn't my fault, please don't cry Cheelai, I brought you here to see you smile, no more tears…please" He tried gently to cheer her.

Seeing her tears increase at his attempts, he did the only thing he could think of. His lips molded over hers in a gentle caress, tasting both the sweetness of her mouth and saltiness of her tears. She sighed into the kiss, her arms and legs tightening around him as she moved to tilt her head in order deepen their connection.

Letting her body relax, she allowed her mind to reach a state of serenity and soon her entire being begun humming as a deep glow started emerging from her chest and taking over her. Through his close lids he could feel a warm light engulfing his body. The heart beat he felt against his chest when she pressed her breasts against him was now thundering in his head. He ran one of his hands up her small back and gasped at the tingling sensation it brought to his own back.

His gasp being the perfect invite for Cheelai to ran her tongue into his mouth. The action causing his body to fully harden against her, so fast that it left him dizzy. His shaft throbbed and his nipples tightened and it suddenly dawn on him, these feelings, both physical and mental were not just his own.

They were linked, and the throbbing between his legs was the response to the tightening between hers. The tingling in his back was the reaction of his own hand running down hers. The sensitivity of his nipples were a mirror to hers tightening against him. When she said this connection was intense, he had not really understood, not until now.

He could feel what she was feeling, see into her soul. Thoughts of longing, regret, fear, love, excitement, all flooded his brain and soon it was impossible to tell who was feeling what and which emotions belonged to whom. She had been right, this experience was the next level. It was something to be cherished and guarded, and it was breathtakingly overwhelming.

Pulling back, he slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the glory in his arms. The moon's light forgotten in place of her splendor. The water around them was set ablaze, the fishes swimming near them sparkling as their scales caught the light emerging from Cheelai's body. As much as he wanted to take a look at the glowing scene around him, he simply couldn't tear his gaze away from the beautiful flashing lilac shine of her eyes.

"Take me to the room, I want our first time on the bed" She pleaded, her glowing gaze shining brighter with desperation to get closer, to finally be one. He didn't need to be told twice. They rushed out of the water, and Broly flew them back to the room. They stumbled towards the bed, not caring that their bodies were still wet.

He settled her gently on the sheets, watching as the glowing in her body began receding back into the middle of her chest leaving behind the soft glow of the lamps on either side of the bed to illuminate her perfectly sculpted body. So small and delicate and so ready to be shared with him. Her arms extended out towards him as a sweet smile formed on her lips and he was eager to reach her, hoping skin contact would ease the cold bite their light connection being severed left behind.

He fell into her embrace and straight into her kiss. His right hand running over her breast and down her side, all the way down to her thigh. He softly wrapped his palm over her taunt flesh, and brought her leg around his waist, her other leg following on its own. Their centers met, and the heat of his hard flesh beginning to mingle with the wetness between her legs sent shivers of pure euphoria down both their spines.

His hand snaked in between them to feel her. Her head falling back in a gasp of ecstasy at the brush of his strong fingers running over her dripping core. She bit her lip when the touch of his fingers was replaced with the feel of his massively hardened shaft rubbing against her quivering entrance. He coated himself in her body's natural lubricant as best as he could, and then, the pressure began.

His body enveloped hers and his face rested on the pillow above her head. The fresh scent of her still damped hair tickling his nose. He entered her slowly, grinding his teeth at the maddening bliss he felt the deeper he ventured. He was being gentle, of course, his movements slow and cautious. But the further he dove into her waiting body, the more Cheelai began to worry about their very apparent size differences. Her breathing was already labored, her thighs wide open and shaking around him. Her fingers digging into what she could reach of his back and shoulders.

She tried to relax, and the sounds of immense satisfaction he was emitting certainly helped encourage her, but still, she just couldn't deny the facts. It hurt! Her center had gone from oozing with rippling pleasure to feeling like it would tear in half. She laid biting her bottom lip, eyes shut tight and praying to the heavens this pain would pass.

And then he shoved his body forth, filling her completely, drawing a sharp hiss from her throat and loud grunt from him. And to her dismay, the pain only worsened. His lips found her neck and shoulder, showering her with kisses. "Oh Cheelai, you feel so good…so tight and warm, so hot…" He grunted against her ear. She wanted to respond but the pain had distracted her from anything else. She let out a small whimper when she felt him pull back just a bit and gently thrust back in, her face twisting in anguish.

The feeling of her was glorious, like velvet heat surrounding his pulsing body, squeezing and fluttering around him, so moist and snug. He gasped her name against her neck, lips nibbling at the tender flesh there before moving to look at her, eager to see what sort of emotions would be dancing in her eyes. Wanting to see the unbelievable pleasure he was feeling mirroring in her gaze. What he found sent his blood running cold.

Her face was turned away, eyes shut tight with small tears squeezing out of the corners, her lower lip red and swollen from all the biting she'd been doing, and her breathing labored and catching in her throat as if she was trying not to cry out. "Cheelai?...I am…I am hurting you?" He whispered slowly, his body coming to a complete stop above her as his heart began racing with the beginnings of a full out panic attack.

She blinked her eyes free of tears and turned her gaze towards him, doing her best to conceal her distress, offering him a weak smile. "It's ok…k-keep going" She murmured, her voice cracking, betraying her current state of agony. Broly frowned, but very gently began moving within her at her request. Her eyes immediately shut close and her face contorted into a pained scowl and a sharp whimper escaped her mouth and he was horrified.

"It's not ok!" he stated as he moved to pull out as gently as possible and give her some room, his world crashing around him at what he'd been doing to her. Sickened of the fact that his body had so thoroughly rejoiced in her torment. The feeling of exiting her body forcing a grunt from him and another pained whimper from her.

Cheelai's hands reached for the giant saiyan to stop him, but only grasped onto the air in front of her. "Wait! It is ok, it will be!" She protested, trying to sit up to follow after him, but staying still when a sharp cramp stabbed at her lower stomach. Her hand instantly flying to the ache and pressing into her belly in hopes of relieving it. Looking down at herself, she winced at the sight of the thin trail of blood on her inner thighs.

Following her gaze, Broly gasped in complete horror. He returned to her side, hovering over her body, opening her legs and frantically searching for injuries and starting hyperventilate. "Broly, stop! This is normal, it was in the video, remember?" She tried to explain, her hands wiping at her persistent tears and legs fighting him to let go. He shook his head, his eyes wild and horrified as he released her completely, deathly afraid to hurt her more.

He'd experience anger before, searing fury that made his mind blank out and sent his body into a rampage that caused him to destroy anything, anyone and everything on his path. But this feral rage had never been directed at himself before. He was shaking, torn between wanting to cry, throw up or repeatedly punch himself in the gut.

"I can't…how…how can something that feels so good to me…hurt you so much…" He began backing away, one of his hands covering his eyes to keep himself from looking at her. This whole time she had been in pain, she had allowed him to do as he pleased, she had bled and agonized just to grant him the greatest pleasure he'd ever known. This was wrong, savage, he'd go as far as calling it evil, and still, all he could think about was ramming himself back up into her wonderfully warm, tight body and drowning in the bliss that she brought him just seconds ago.

Looking past his fingers, down to himself, he felt sickened at the sight of his twitching, throbbing shaft, standing at attention and still coated in traces of her blood. Cheelai moved to catch him before he could completely leave the bed. "Wait, I'm fine! It'll hurt for a bit, but then it'll be good for me too, and I won't bleed anymore…I just need to get used to your body, that's all…" She gently explained, doing her best to seem unaffected by her still screaming insides.

Broly kept shaking his head, his breathing labored and eyes shut tight, trying desperately to erase his dyer need to return to her side, to sink into her and pound away into oblivion. But his body wouldn't listen, and all he could do was focus on his breathing as he felt her pulling him back to her side. "You said I wouldn't hurt you…you said…but I did, it isn't normal, I don't care what the video said, I can't stand that you have to be in pain for me to feel good…this is wrong…I don't want to…want this" He said in utter despair.

Cheelai hugged him gently. "Broly stop! Please calm down, this isn't wrong, in fact, it couldn't be any more right, I promise the pain will go away! Please Broly…don't ruin our moment…d-don't you want me anymore?" She whispered in a sad voice, beginning to feel hurt about how much he seemed to want to fly out of the room and never come back.

Broly frowned, pushing Cheelai to her back and trapping her tiny body underneath his once again, finally losing the battle against his desires. "Of course I want you, you feel like heaven! that's the problem! I want you so bad I am willing to hurt you!, I hate it! I hate that you're in pain Cheelai, but I want you so much…I feel like a monster…you were hurting…but…it felt so good…" She cupped his face in her hands, a gentle smile gracing her lips.

"Oh Broly, I love you so much, you could never hurt me, this is nothing, I promise I'm ok, I want to do this, my body was built for this, I can do it, I know I can!" She gently encouraged. His eyes stung with the beginning of tears gathering. "But you're so small...so delicate…and I'm…"

"Made for me" She finished for him and pulled him down into a kiss. His hand shot to the headboard to keep from crushing her and accidentally activated something when his palm landed on the touch screen that was there. They broke their kiss and both looked up to the shelf that flipped out above them.

Cheelai's eyes catching a certain item that sparked her curiosity. She pushed on Broly gently, motioning for him to sit up and moved to climb on his lap, purposely pressing her breasts into his face when she went to reach the item above them. He immediately pressed back, nuzzling in between them and circling her tiny body in his massive arms, asking without words for forgiveness.

"How about we try it with this?" He heard her sweet voice over his head, and loosened his hold so she could sit back on his lap. Broly blinked at the bottle she practically shoved in his face. He tilted his head in question as he caught on to the mischievous glint in her eyes. "It says it guarantees a smooth landing with fluid gliding motion, ha, Earth cracks me up!" She said with a chuckle, acting like this whole panic attack hadn't just happened, hoping desperately to lighten the mood.

Broly seemed to brighten up a bit, wanting to do anything and everything he could to please her. "Yes, anything…I'll try anything you want" he stated, watching her pop open the bottle and sniffing its content. With a shrug, she tilted the bottle over, and began pouring a white, goopy substance straight on the head of his still hardened shaft. Broly bit the inside of his cheek when her small hand wrapped around him, spreading the creamy liquid from top to base.

Tossing the bottle aside, she moved up, using his shoulders for support and positioned herself over him, ready to take him into her body again which by now had stopped aching. His eyes widened at her intent and he halted her just as the sweet warmth of her core graced him. "Wait…are you sure?" He whispered, still uncertain and deathly afraid to see that look of pure agony in her face ever again.

"Yes, I want to, it'll be ok…it'll be wonderful" She gasped the last part as she let her body descend, taking him in inch by inch, pleasantly surprised and delighted by the rather smooth landing and fluid glide as their bodies fully connected once again. The product working exactly as advertised.

She threw her head back in a laugh that ended in a deep moan at the feeling of the first shallow thrust he was incapable of stopping. "Earth is great!" She announced as she began rocking her body back and forth over him. She didn't know if it was the miracle cream they were using, or the change in angle, or her body finally adjusting or maybe just incredibly strong will power. But suddenly she was steadily beginning to feel that familiar coil in the pit of her stomach that always resulted in blinding and earth shattering pleasure, only this time, the built up was so much more intense than anything she'd ever felt. He filled her to the brim, and every stroke of him left her breathless.

As she bounced on his lap, she tried to be as vocal as possible. Letting him know each step of the way that the pain was gone and kept assuring him that each and every gasp and moan she uttered came from pure pleasure. At first she exaggerated, mostly for his benefit, after all, he really needed the push. But it wasn't long till her reassurances became reality.

It might have taken her a bit longer, but he was right. This was heaven!. "Broly! So good, you feel so good!" She shouted, tightening her legs around him and coming down on him in a rather aggressive fashion considering how tender she had been just short while ago. His hands lifted her hips, up and down, aiding her along as she fell on him over and over again, her breasts bouncing and head thrown back in utter ecstasy.

She was swimming in bliss, her insides squeezing and gliding against him, but soon her thighs began protesting and she came to a sudden stop. She moved forward and crushed her lips against his, becoming drunk with passion. Before he could respond she pulled back, her eyes wild and glowing at the edges "I want you on top, I want my legs over your shoulders, I want you to grab me and pound me hard into the mattress!" She demanded as she climbed off, pulling him with her to lay over her eager body.

"Not too hard" He joked, taking a hold of her left calf and pressing a kiss to her ankle. She laughed, watching with anticipation and he positioned their bodies just like she requested. Bracing herself for his reentry, she was once again delighted at the lack of pain. Feeling nothing but the smooth gliding of his hot, hardened flesh, stretching and filling her and rubbing at places within her that had her curling her toes over his shoulders.

She threw her head back and let out a scream as he held her legs wide open, and pressed forth. "Harder, don't be afraid" she panted in encouragement, feeling him pull back and slow down every time she thought he was ready to ram into her. "But I am…I don't want to…to hurt you" He grunted in between thrusts, his teeth grinding together at the delicious friction her tightening body was creating around him.

"You won't, you feel so good now, I want more, please give me more! I'm so close!" She gasped, her fingers digging in the twisted sheets beneath her, eyes pleading with her lover to finish her. Their gazes met and he was unable to hold back. Her screams filled the room the moment he began pounding into her and that slow building pressure that had been steadily accumulating in the pit of her stomach exploded into a massive release that made her walls contract and flutter uncontrollably around his still thrusting body. She lost control of the volume of her voice as she rained around him, her inner muscles gripping furiously at his shaft as he continued to drive himself in and out of her spasming center, prolonging her climax and drawing out a symphony of screams and words of love and adoration from her lips.

And then it hit him, he grunted through his own release, abs tightening, holding her hips steady as he emptied himself within her welcoming body. For a second his vision blanked out as a hot wave of utter bliss washed over his entire being. His eyes flashed golden and his hair stood on end for the briefest moment as electric waves of power surrounded them. And then he felt his body falling forward, catching himself just before crushing the still shivering woman beneath him.

They rolled into a comfortable embrace, disconnecting from each other with a slight groan, both still panting and covered in sweat. Both feeling incredibly relaxed and closer than ever.

After a few minutes, Broly was first to recover. He turned towards Cheelai's still gasping form and showered her in kisses as he ran his hands up and down her body. He gently laid her on her back and softly parting her legs. His fingers lightly gracing over her soaked center, checking for injuries. She felt so smooth and slick and so terribly delicate. He couldn't help feeling guilty over his rough treatment of her when the pleasure took over him.

She moaned softly when he delivered slight pressure to her still sensitive, slightly swollen bundle of nerves. "I'm not hurt Broly, I feel wonderful…" She gasped out, her eyes closing in bliss when one of his fingers gently entered her. "Broly what are you…" She began, but was cut short by the moan that escaped her when his thumb brushed over her clit. Before she knew it, he had her soaring and within seconds she was coming undone in his hands once again.

Satisfied with her bodies response, he pulled back to lovingly gaze at her panting form. "What was that? I thought we were done" She said in between in takes of much needed air. Broly moved to lay next to her, his massive body wrapping around her, and his once again hardened shaft poking at her hip. "I don't think we'll ever be done" He replied with a smile, and moved to kiss her.

They came together two more times after that, sounds of love and enjoyment ringing way into the dark hours of the night, until her body was no longer capable of moving. The nightmare that had been earlier, completely gone and replaced by the after glow of their love making. He held her tenderly, listening to her strong, steady heartbeat as she slept, running his hands over her wonderfully smooth skin and thinking to himself. This, right here, was true and absolute happiness.

-End of flashback-

A tiny snore escaped her lover, making Cheelai giggle over his rising chest. She traced circles over his scarred skin, walking her fingers over his shoulder and down his arm, smiling when goose bumps rose behind her light touches. He turned his head to the side, eye lids fluttering in response to her nearness. She suppressed another giggle, not wanting to wake him yet. Looking down the length of his body, her eyes settled on the very noticeable rise in the sheets that covered his lap. Her lips stretched into a naughty smirk as she begun planning the perfect way to wake her sleeping saiyan.

Holding her giggles of excitement as best as she could, she reached for the screen on the headboard. Remembering having seen a certain bottle next to the miracle cream they had used that also spiked her curiosity. The title itself 'gag no more' already telling her what to expect. The screen came to life, but before she could search for what she was looking for, a flashing light on the corner announcing an unread message caught her eye. With a short sigh of annoyance, she clicked on the screen to view the message.

Her heart sunk as she read the words over and over. 'Ok don't panic, could be nothing…it's probably nothing…no one could be so stupid as to follow me here…not with Broly at my side…there's no way…' Her mind tried to assure her but that sinking feeling remained. "Cheelai?" Broly's husky morning voice called out, pulling her thoughts out of the dark pit they were beginning to head towards. Turning towards the waking saiyan, she allowed a smile to grace her lips, temporarily putting her worries aside.

"Noooo, go back to sleep! I had a surprise planned!" she whined, pushing the giant man back on the mattress with a grin. He took hold of her wrist and brought her down with him. "I thought you said we wouldn't be turning that wretched screen back on" He said, mimicking the mortified way she said that very line when random porn began playing on the TV she almost had him blast. Cheelai blinked before exploding in laughter, lightly smacking his chest. "Ew! Not that!" Her giggles were adorable and contagious, and soon they were both grinning from ear to ear, both bursting in laughter, holding each other and enjoying every second of the morning after.

The nagging feeling of what if, was still there, but quickly subsiding the longer they laughed. And when his fingers brushed her silvery locks away from her face and tilted her chin up for a kiss, she soon forgot her worries altogether. And laughter turned to gasps, and gasps turned to moans, and if he wasn't constantly grunting her name in her ear she might have forgotten it. Her head too preoccupied processing the massive waves of pleasure threatening to overtake her to think of anything else.

TBC…

And there you have it! Thoughts? Please let me know in the comments! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Till next time!


End file.
